


Рыцарь и дракон

by arcane



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arthurian, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dragons, Druids, Feelings, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Aziraphale (Good Omens), Knights - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Kingdom of Wessex 537 AD (Good Omens), Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), Yuletide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane/pseuds/arcane
Summary: Рождественские празднования в Камелоте прерваны вестью о драконе, поселившемся неподалеку. Король Артур посылает одного из своих рыцарей, сэра Фeлла, проверить, правда ли это, и если да, то сразить чудовище и спасти детей, которых оно унесло в свое логово. Но глаза, глядящие на рыцаря из темноты пещеры, оказываются очень знакомыми, да и сам сэр Фeлл вовсе не то, чем кажется…Это история про рыцарей Круглого стола, драконов и друидов — и долгий, долгий путь от осознания любви до смелости любить.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gawain/Lancelot du Lac (Arthurian)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Knight And The Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133136) by [arcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane/pseuds/arcane)



> В подарок на день рождения моей дорогой [Velliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velliza)  
> Бета: [eva_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee)

_Уэссекс, 549_

Свет пронизывал изображение ангела, проходя сквозь ладони, поднятый к небесам меч, красный подбой плаща. Кудри завитками пламени охватывали голову; нимб совсем растворился в нем, словно сменяя святость на хаос земной жизни. Или даже что-то демоническое.

Лицо другого ангела, расцвеченное бликами от витражного окна, было неспокойно, как поверхность воды в непогоду. Любой, кто сейчас взглянул бы на Азирафеля, подумал бы, что его чувства легко прочитать. В действительности, попытавшись это сделать, и смертные, и создания другого порядка быстро бы поняли, что не знают ни одного подходящего языка.

Азирафель размышлял о демоне, которого так напоминало изображение в витраже. Он вдруг подумал, что Кроули не появлялся рядом уже десятилетие — с того момента, как сделал возмутительное предложение лгать Небесам и Аду. Эта мысль пришла так неожиданно посреди спокойной прогулки по капелле, что Азирафель не сразу осознал ее как что-то неподобающее. Потом он спохватился: пристало ли в месте поклонения и благочестия вспоминать о враге? Но грубые камни церкви изучали тишину и холод, краски от цветных стекол тускнели: зимнее солнце в этой части мира было скупо и исчезало быстрее, чем успеешь пересечь зал. Близился день солнцестояния, двенадцатое Рождество Азирафеля при дворе короля Артура. Как бы он ни пытался отрицать это, ему было скучно — чего никогда не случалось в присутствии Кроули. 

Наблюдать за людьми интересно, но в их жизнях, как в любых историях, есть начало, самая важная часть и конец, а остальное — лишь слова, заполняющие пространство. Азирафелю казалось, что в жизни Артура все важное уже произошло; к части событий он, как было поручено сверху, приложил свое благословение. В Уэссекском королевстве воцарился мир, прерывающийся лишь редкими неудачными набегами соседей. Рыцари, которых собрал вокруг себя король, не зря ели свой хлеб. Доблестные и сильные воины гордились своими подвигами, барды складывали о них песни, и земное время шло своим чередом. В этом острове всегда было что-то особенное, и здесь и сейчас, среди камней и деревьев, забывших шаги римлян, это ощущение выкристаллизовывалось во что-то большее. Будто дыхание, задержанное за мгновение до произнесения имени. Азирафелю не терпелось услышать, как оно прозвучит.

Ничего не происходило. Небеса молчали, будто забыв про него, и даже Кроули не появлялся, чтобы напакостить. Не то чтобы Азирафель желал дурного Артуру, но борьба с демоническими планами Черного Рыцаря была бы хоть каким-то развлечением в чреде пиров, долгих прогулок по вересковым полям и сражений. Дело было в этом, а вовсе не в том, что Азирафелю не хватало возможности поделиться своими мыслями с тем, кто способен их понять.

***

Плющ, омела и остролист зелеными волнами затопили замок, словно природа вторглась в жилище людей, чтобы вернуть его себе. В этом году украшения к Рождеству вышли особенно пышными, и все от поварихи до королевского оруженосца уже несколько дней обращали на них мечтательные взгляды. Предвкушение праздника захватило даже Азирафеля; он ждал приятного вечера и особого угощения. Человеческий род с каждым столетием придумывал делать с едой что-то новое, и Азирафель не переставал этим восхищаться. Главное не вглядываться в кабанью голову посреди стола — шутка совершенно в духе одного знакомого змея-искусителя стала рождественской традицией; Азирафель так и не собрался спросить его прямо, но был уверен, что до такого люди сами бы не додумались.

С наступлением темноты парадный зал Камелота наполнился приближенными короля. Сам он с супругой расположился во главе длинного стола, на возвышении, перед которым медленно перебирал струны придворный бард. Свет тысячи свечей отражался от вышитого серебром кафтана Азирафеля, окружая его сиянием, невольно притягивающим взгляды. Он с беспечным удовольствием поглощал жареную в травах перепелку. Рыцарям Круглого cтола и их близким сэр Фелл был хорошо известен — он входил в ближний круг Артура и будто бы жил с ними всегда: никто не мог сказать, откуда он взялся и за какие заслуги занял столь завидное положение. При встрече с ним каждый чувствовал приязнь, смутную, словно предрассветный сон, и в то же время — столь же необъяснимое сомнение. Ни один человек из тех, кто пытался понять, что происходит, не смог довести эту мысль до какого-либо умозаключения, а тем более, поделиться ей с другими. Но с каждым годом ощущение, что с ним что-то не так, росло и крепло без слов, как гул в пчелином рое. Создавая людей, Всевышняя наделила их большими способностями к защите, чем они успели в себе обнаружить. Обычно Азирафель не задерживался в одном месте настолько долго, чтобы с этим столкнуться. Нынешнее задание давно перешло все границы, но если Азирафеля чему-то научило знакомство с Падшим, так это тому, что Небесам не стоит задавать вопросы.

Музыка стала веселее, пространство в центре заполнилось танцующими парами. Азирафель расслабленно улыбался, глядя на них: все-таки люди — чудесные создания, способные создать нечто, казалось бы, не имеющее смысла, но дающее столько радости. Те, кто не вышел в круг, беседовали. Со стороны небольшой группы вокруг короля раздался громкий взрыв смеха. Азирафель подумал, не присоединиться ли к танцам, и как раз поднимался с места и оглаживал кафтан на груди, расправляя складки, когда двери в зал распахнулись.

Мужчина на пороге выглядел так, будто его преследовала армия. Он резко выдохнул, пошатнувшись, и безумными глазами уставился на короля. Музыка стихла, замерли танцоры. Все взгляды обратились на него.

Азирафель не успел остановиться, и теперь стоял, будто больше всех взволнован внезапным появлением чужака. Чтобы сгладить неловкость, он вежливо кашлянул и спросил:  
— Кто вы такой, чтобы так являться перед лицом короля Артура во время священного праздника?

Незнакомец наконец прекратил шарить взглядом по лицам гостей и сосредоточился на Азирафеле. Не молодой, не старый, в добротной одежде торговца или трактирщика — он вытер со лба пот, выпрямился и неловко поклонился.

— Прошу меня простить, ваше величество, господа. Беда! Дракон на озере, всего в трех десятках миль отсюда. Я видел его только что собственными глазами, огромный монстр! Жители соседних деревень давно твердят, что не надо ездить в темноте по короткой дороге вокруг озера, шепчутся про чудовище. Я так спешил доставить товар к празднику, что не послушал. Еле унес ноги, ваши превосходительства! Этот монстр нас всех уничтожит, если вы не защитите. Громко о нем говорить никто не решался, чтобы не накликать беду. Но он забирает детей! — мужчина взволнованно смял в ладонях шапку. — За последний месяц пропали девочка Джона Киллана и мальчик пекаря. Совсем еще крошки. Чудовище утащило их в свою пещеру.

По рядам придворных пронесся испуганный шепот. Артур нахмурился и поставил кубок на стол. Азирафель же, зная, что последний дракон на земле умер от старости два столетия назад, смотрел на торговца с явным сомнением на лице и не отвечал.

Первым подал голос сэр Гавейн. Ему почему-то удавалось испытывать к Азирафелю больше подозрений, чем остальным рыцарям, и он не упускал возможности для доброжелательной, строго в рыцарском кодексе, подколки. В основном это касалось ловкости, с которой рыцарь Фелл избегал брать в руки щит и меч.

— Сэр Фелл, неужели вы не верите этому честному человеку? Разве не долг наш помогать тем, кто обратился к королю за защитой?

— Я ничего такого не говорил, — с легкой досадой произнес Азирафель.

— Но вы усомнились, сэр Фелл, иначе бы не замешкались, — вмешался Артур. Его спокойный, негромкий голос заставлял стихать разговоры и помнить, что этот человек смог объединить свой народ в одно королевство, отстоять его перед натиском соседних племен, править мудро и справедливо. В Фелле он, в отличие от своих рыцарей, не сомневался, и втайне считал, что тот приносит ему удачу — мнение куда более близкое к действительности, чем король мог бы предположить всерьез. Но умный правитель не станет отмахиваться от слов своих ближайших сподвижников, как бы ни дорожил обществом одного из них.

Азирафель вздохнул и еще раз поправил тунику.  
— В самом деле, сир. Дракон? Пропажам детей наверняка есть другое объяснение.

— Но я видел своими глазами! — воскликнул торговец. — Огромная тень, скользящая в свете луны! Поглядите сами, господа, какая светлая ночь сегодня. Ни одно животное не может быть такого размера и таким быстрым.

— Кажется, этот спор легко разрешить, — произнес сэр Ланселот. — Сэр Фелл, почему бы вам не отправиться туда и не посмотреть самому, раз вы считаете, что драконов не существует?

— Да, действительно!

— Вперед, Фелл! — подхватили другие рыцари. Сэр Гавейн открыто ухмыльнулся.

— О, они серьезно, — пробормотал Азирафель.

Король поднялся с места. Все тут же замолчали.

— Сэр Фелл, вы всегда были мне разумным советником, поэтому я готов вам довериться и сейчас, но, — Артур развел руками, — Только если вы убедитесь в своем мнении, проверив его на деле. Согласитесь, нужно разобраться, что происходит в наших землях.

— Как скажете, сир, — Азирафель вежливо поклонился. Выпрямляясь, он на мгновение пристально посмотрел на торговца. Тот вдруг почувствовал острое желание помочь соседям с теплой одеждой, насыпать на заднем дворе зерна для малиновок и извиниться перед женой. Сильная неловкость, столь же несвойственная ему, как благотворительность, побудила его скорее откланяться и почти бегом отправиться домой.

***

«Какой спокойной могла бы быть ночь», — размышлял Азирафель, седлая коня. После пира он рассчитывал закончить чтение интересного греческого манускрипта. Вместо этого ему пришлось надеть доспехи, подпоясаться мечом и выехать на освещенную полной луной дорогу. Конь тоже был не рад покидать теплое стойло и горку сена, и Азирафель сочувственно похлопал животное по шее.

Озеро открылось перед ними уже в сером предрассветном тумане; под его клубами было невозможно разглядеть воду, только метелки камышей выглядывали поверх, да сонные утки покрикивали друг на друга в тишине. Азирафель потянул поводья, переходя на шаг. Он внимательно оглядывал окрестности и не находил ничего необычного. На дальнем берегу виднелась густо поросшая мхом скала, переходящая в лес. Азирафель приблизился к ней и спешился, чтобы дать животному отдохнуть.

Здесь было красиво и спокойно. На мили вокруг — ни одного человека, только буйная природа. Мог ли торговец принять за дракона тень от выступа на скале? Камни причудливо закруглялись, похожие на колонны римских храмов, а плющ раскрашивал их темным кружевом. Азирафель положил ладонь на шершавую поверхность и пошел вдоль нее, не отрывая руки. Порой ощущения физического тела помогали ему думать; возможно, он слишком много времени провел в этой форме, слишком привык…

Пальцы, зацепившись за ветки плюща, провалились в пустоту. Азирафель замер, почувствовав едва уловимое движение воздуха на щеке. Стена густой листвы, покрывшая скалу в самом затемненном месте, легко отодвигалась в сторону, словно занавес; за ней скрывался проход.

Азирафель осторожно заглянул внутрь.

— Добрый день? — он почувствовал себя глупо, произнося эти слова, но вежливость никогда не бывает лишней. В конце концов, можно поздороваться и с грибами. Или мышами. Или кто обычно обитает в таких местах?

Из темноты на него смотрели два желтых глаза с вертикальными зрачками, вовсе не такие большие, как полагается дракону. Азирафель на секунду забыл, что его телу полагается дышать. Глаза моргнули, будто не менее удивленные встрече, плавно скользнули ближе, качнулись и замерли. В рассеянном свете стали видны гладкие темные бока, красная полоса, уходящая вниз от подбородка, изящная морда, раздвоенный язык.

Нет, это совершенно точно не дракон, Азирафель был прав. Но и торговца можно понять: Эдемский змей всегда был довольно крупным.

— Кроули? — слабым голосом произнес Азирафель.


	2. Chapter 2

Змей замер совсем близко, так, что при желании можно не сходя с места дотянуться рукой — или мечом. Азирафель чувствовал тяжесть стали на бедре, холод в ладони, которой он невольно сжал рукоять, заходя в пещеру. Он попытался незаметно разжать пальцы, но в тишине пластины латных перчаток издали громкий скрежет. Желтые глаза едва заметно расширились, чтобы тут же сощуриться; презрительно или настороженно, ангелу понять не удалось. Он отдернул руку и на всякий случай сложил обе в замок перед собой. Учитывая, как они расстались в последний раз, все это было крайне неловко. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — ему наконец удалось протолкнуть слова сквозь пересохшее горло.

— Уверен, что это ты должен меня спрашивать, ангел? — змей вытянулся вверх и принял свою привычную человеческую форму. Рядом с одетым в доспехи Азирафелем его простая темная туника, узкие штаны и башмаки из мягкой кожи выглядели почти непристойно. Пошарив в складках одежды, он выудил очки; Азирафель с привычным за столько лет сожалением проследил, как желтые глаза скрылись за темными стеклами. — Это не я врываюсь в твой дом, бренча кольчугой на всю окрестность.

— Дом? Ты живешь в этой пещере?

— Ты все еще носишь эти, — Кроули неопределенно махнул в сторону ангела рукой и, видимо, чтобы придать вопросу выразительности, головой; жест получился безошибочно змеиным. — Железки?

Азирафель стянул с головы шлем.  
— Я рыцарь Круглого cтола, мне положено носить доспехи! Что случилось с Черным Рыцарем?

— А. Надоело. Я же говорил тебе: никто не проверяет. — Кроули отвечал нарочито ленивым тоном, но что-то в том, как он произносил слова, цепляло слух Азирафеля; что-то, что ангел пока не мог отделить от обычной манеры демона держаться.

— И ты решил поселиться в скале и пугать прохожих?

— Люди любят рассказывать истории и сами их пугаться, — Кроули беспечно пожал плечами. Только четыре с половиной тысячи лет наблюдения позволили Азирафелю заметить нехарактерную скованность, с которой он это сделал. Словно Кроули не вполне понимал, чего от него ожидать. Словно Азирафель был ему угрозой. Азирафелю стало неуютно: возможно, он совершил ошибку, но никак не мог вспомнить, когда и какую. — Ты пришел меня сразить?

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Азирафель. — Как было бы глупо с моей стороны…

— Глупо? Не забывай, что я твой враг, ангел, — перебил Кроули.

— Разумеется, ты мой враг. Но это не значит, что я стану пытаться, — Азирафель взмахнул ладонью, изображая, что держит меч. — До сих пор мы прекрасно ладили. 

— Неужели ты передумал насчет моего предложения работать вместе? — Кроули как ни в чем не бывало развернулся и легкой походкой направился вглубь пещеры. 

Азирафелю не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним. Узкий коридор становился темнее, чем дальше они продвигались. 

— В самом деле, Кроули… — ему пришлось прерваться, не договорив; казалось, они подошли к глухой стене, но прежде, чем Азирафель успел спросить, что дальше, Кроули словно растворился в темноте. 

Мгновение спустя из стены высунулась рука, а затем и голова демона. Опустив очки ниже на переносице, он исподлобья взглянул на удивленного Азирафеля:  
— Ты идешь или останешься стоять тут? 

Азирафель приблизился к стене вплотную и протянул руку. Там, где она должна была встретить холодную и влажную поверхность, был только воздух, заметно теплее, чем вокруг. Кроули снова исчез, и Азирафель, закрыв глаза, шагнул вслед.

Только теперь он ощутил, как озябло его тело, потому что внезапно оказался в тепле — таком, как можно ожидать зимой внутри дома, где редко топят; все еще недостаточном для полного удобства, но в сравнении с воздухом снаружи приятным. Он открыл глаза и не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа. 

Они стояли на краю пещеры — не узкого прохода в скале, как раньше, а нерукотворного зала, размером не меньше, чем парадный зал Камелота. И не менее величественного. 

Высокий округлый свод на самом верху терялся в тени, но остальное пространство было освещено; где ярче, где тусклее сияли вдоль стен и каменных колонн сталактитов и сталагмитов причудливые грибы самых разных форм и цветов. Некоторые из них выросли до размеров светильника. В алькове, где они сосредоточились, свет почти равнялся дневному; если бы Азирафель решил сейчас почитать, он легко мог бы это сделать. Другие нитями свисали со стен, утопая во мху, и россыпью брызг светились в затемненных уголках. Так выглядели в начале времен галактики, бесконечно далекие и одновременно близкие, еще лишенные жизни, но замершие в ее предвкушении. 

В глубине пещеры мягкий свет отражался в небольшом озере с водой настолько яркого лазурного цвета, что она сама бы сияла, если бы не почти скрывшие ее облака пара. По-видимому, это и был источник тепла; по его кромке ковром стелился лишайник.

— Мой дорогой Кроули, как здесь красиво! — восхищенно выдохнул Азирафель.

В ответ послышался только шорох. Азирафель обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как человеческие черты Кроули окончательно превращаются в змеиные. Змей, даже не посмотрев на него, мягко развернул свои кольца и направился в самую темную часть пещеры, где едва теплились синие искры. Там на ворохе мха и сухой листвы лежала перина. Выглядела эта постель куда уютнее, чем та, с которой Азирафелю приходилось иметь дело в замке. 

— Кроули? — нерешительно переспросил он. Змей уже устраивался там клубком, очевидно, собираясь спать. Такое поведение было слишком невежливым даже для него. Не то чтобы демоны что-то понимали в гостеприимстве, но до сих пор Кроули с удивительным вниманием относился к каждому разговору с Азирафелем.

Уже несколько тысячелетий Азирафелю не доводилось наблюдать, как Кроули обращается в змея. Он свыкся с его человеческим обликом так же, как свыкся со своим; острые углы, ехидные ухмылки и порой ничем не прикрытое изумление миром в золотых глазах отражали ту же истину, что и безобидность, которую излучала его собственная земная оболочка. Истину их собственной воли, то, кем они являлись, когда на них не были обращены взгляды Ада и Небес. Человечество, познав добро и зло, стало свободным; они же были связаны служением. Двенадцать лет назад Кроули напугал его предложением изменить этот порядок — даже не произнесенными словами, а тем, как легко казалось согласиться. Поверить, что в их интересах так мало различий, что они могут делать работу друг друга. Одно понятно: ни та, ни другая сторона не будет рада такому соглашению. Кому-то из них двоих придется следовать правилам, и разумеется, это должен быть Азирафель. Противостоять искушениям — важный навык для любого ангела. 

За то время, что Кроули не разговаривал с ним как змей, Азирафель забыл, каково это. Он почувствовал прежде, чем услышал. Словно дыхание вскользь коснулось чувствительного места на шее, заставило встать дыбом волоски, и тысячи искр омыли кожу, оставив после себя легкое онемение. И после — голос в его голове, шипящий и вкрадчивый. Он мог бы вытеснить его, закрыться, но для Кроули это было единственным способом общения в нынешнем облике. Азирафель прикрыл глаза.

_— Не могу, ангел. Должен с-спать. Дай мне время, и поговорим. Или подеремся. Как пожелаешь._

Кроули замолчал. Азирафель бросил на него быстрый взгляд и убедился, что тот застыл. Только блики света изредка расцветали на блестящей черной чешуе. 

Удивленный и немного обеспокоенный, Азирафель подошел к постели. Подумав, он сотворил маленькое чудо, чтобы освободиться от доспеха, а потом сел на край и вытянул ноги, стараясь оставаться как можно дальше от змея. Ничто не нарушало тишину в пещере. Читать нечего, да и не хотелось. Сон эфирным созданиям не нужен, но за последние годы Азирафель понял, что порой это единственный способ скоротать время. Рыцарь, который бродит по замку ночи напролет или все время жжет лучину в своих покоях, вызвал бы множество вопросов. 

— Надеюсь, это на несколько часов, а не лет, — пробормотал он, устраиваясь удобнее: на спине, руки аккуратно сложены на груди.

***

В отличие от пищи, удовольствие сна оставалось для Азирафеля загадкой. Бесспорно полезной для маскировки, не более. Он просыпался в то время, которое находил приличным, и сразу же вставал с постели, чтобы скорее облачиться в скрывающую тело одежду. Поэтому то, что сейчас после пробуждения ему не хотелось двигаться, было крайне необычным. Приятная тяжесть на груди убаюкивала, будто нет на свете никаких забот. Ладони лежали на чем-то восхитительно гладком, ладном, как змеиная шкура… 

Азирафель распахнул глаза. Умиротворения словно не бывало; как глупо он забылся! Под его руками действительно был змей, каким-то образом забравшийся на него во сне и пригревшийся в тепле. Ужас захлестнул Азирафеля; он не мог ни сдвинуться с места, ни подвинуть змея. Кроули это точно не понравится, тот каждый раз старался даже мимолетно не прикоснуться, а уж такое положение сочтет для себя не просто неприятным, а унизительным. Спать как обычное животное, да еще и на груди существа, которое он презирает — но нет, Кроули никогда не выказывал ему презрения; другим ангелам, устройству Небес, чему угодно, только не Азирафелю. Почему же тогда Кроули держится так настороженно и холодно теперь? 

Азирафель, наконец, нашел место своим рукам: положил их на перину вдоль тела. Ждать ему пришлось недолго; мысли не успели побежать по второму кругу, как на него уставились желтые немигающие глаза. 

Казалось, время остановилось, а с ним остановились и они, запертые в мгновении, как частицы звездной пыли до начала Творения. 

Затем змей метнулся в сторону и одним движением оказался в ярде от постели. Там он замер, подняв голову над уложенным кольцами телом. Азирафель сел, сложил ладони на коленях и решил, что лучше подождать, пока тот заговорит первым. 

После непродолжительного молчания в голове Азирафеля прозвучало что-то среднее между скрежетом гравия и началом песни тибетского монаха. Кроули моргнул и попытался еще раз:  
_— Мгм._

Азирафель подбадривающе поднял брови.

_— М-м… Это инстинкт._

— Конечно, — легко согласился он.

 _— От холода… к теплому_ , — пояснил Кроули.

— Я понимаю, это совершенно естественно.

Кроули замолк, словно ожидал сопротивления, и, не встретив его, не знал, как продолжать. Азирафель терпеливо молчал.

 _— Ладно, ангел, чего ты хотел?_

Теперь уже Азирафель растерялся от резкой перемены тона.

— Почему ты так выглядишь, Кроули?

 _— Тебе не нравится, ангел?_ — обычная подколка прозвучала не язвительно, а устало.

Разговаривать, сидя на постели, было неловко, однако так они находились на одном уровне, и Азирафель мог видеть его глаза. Привыкший искать во всем положительные стороны, ангел подумал, что теперь Кроули хотя бы не прячет их — это всегда сбивало его с толку.

— Я вовсе не настаиваю, если тебе так удобно, не стану задавать больше вопросов. Но мне казалось, ты с теплотой относишься к своему телу, и оно вполне… — Азирафель замялся, подбирая слова. — Удачное.

Кроули уставился на него с недоверием, будто у Азирафеля выросла вторая голова. Вроде бы он не произнес ничего, что могло вызвать такой отклик.

_— Я не могу превращаться обратно больше чем на пару часов в сутки_ , — медленно произнес Кроули. _— А когда я такой, я почти все время хочу спать._

— Как давно это продолжается? — воскликнул Азирафель. 

Змей качнул головой:  
_— Пару лет. Я не считал._

— Но, мой дорогой, — Азирафель взволнованно сжал кулаки. — Неужели ты не пытался это побороть?

_— Как, ангел? И что «это»?_

— Ты мог бы позвать меня на помощь, вместе мы бы разобрались!

_— Мы с тобой по разные стороны. Мне не нужна помощь._

— Но…

_— Я устал. Скажи, как давно ты что-нибудь слышал от своих?_

Азирафель вздохнул:  
— Двенадцать лет назад, когда мне поручили помочь Артуру принести мир на эту землю.

_— Неужели тебе не стало скучно? Какой в этом всем смысл, если нас просто могут забыть вот так? Мне-то даже лучше, демоны не самая приятная компания, но ты!_

— Честно говоря, мне нравится жить среди людей, — Азирафель немного оживился. — Сэр Гавейн и сэр Ланселот могут быть слишком ехидными, но к этому-то мне не привыкать, — он со значением посмотрел на змея.

Кроули презрительно зашипел:  
_— Люди ничем не лучше самых омерзительных демонов и самых напыщенных архангелов. Вспомни Иисуса, рождение которого они сегодня празднуют, будто не убивали его своими руками. Такого извращения я даже Внизу не видел._

— В них есть и хорошее, и плохое. Даже без нашего влияния. А еще у них есть воображение. Думаю, в этом и был смысл. Разве это не прекрасно? — Азирафель поморщился, поняв, что его голос звучит не очень убедительно. — Планы Господни непостижимы.

_— Ангел. Ты ведь пришел не затем, чтобы читать мне проповедь?_

Азирафель поджал губы.  
— Люди боятся тебя.

 _— Правильно, пусть боятся. Я демон._

— Они думают, — продолжил Азирафель, — Что ты огромный ужасный дракон. И похитил двух детей.

_— М-м._

— Кроули…

 _— Они правы_ , — от спокойного шепота змея Азирафель почувствовал холод на затылке. _— Что? Ты ожидал услышать что-то другое?_

— Но зачем? Как? Для чего тебе дети? — Азирафель невольно огляделся, хоть и понимал, что будь они в пещере, он давно бы заметил. — Ты же сказал, тебе давно не давали заданий.

 _— Надо же как-то развлекаться_ , — безо всякого выражения произнес Кроули.

— И что ты с ними сделал?

Кроули не ответил; он на мгновение замер, словно прислушиваясь, а затем произнес:  
_— Уже стемнело. Пойдем, я кое-что покажу тебе. Рождение Иисуса — не единственное, что они сегодня празднуют._


	3. Chapter 3

Ночь перевернулась на мир как опустевший сосуд, безлунная, непривычно тихая. Ни трели сонной птицы, ни лая лисицы, ни шороха ночного зверька в кустах. Даже треск сломанных под ногами веток будто тонул в мягкой земле, медленно погружаясь в глубину с каждым сделанным шагом. Лес замер, пережидая тьму.

Сияния сотворенной Кроули сферы хватало, чтобы Азирафель знал, куда ставить ноги, и мог составить впечатление о том, что его окружает. Она плыла перед ними, выхватывая из темноты замшелые камни и оголенные ветви. Тропы не было; плющ покрывал все пространство внизу темно-зелеными листьями, каскадами спадал со стволов деревьев. Кое-где виднелись ярко-красные ягоды остролиста. Дыхание Азирафеля облачками пара повисало в холодном влажном воздухе, и он исподволь поглядывал на змея, думая, каково тому в такую погоду. Но Кроули скользил вперед, как ни в чем не бывало, и Азирафель не решался задать вопрос вслух, только кутался сильней в свой отороченный белым мехом плащ, надетый прямо поверх туники. Доспехи остались в пещере, и он был этому рад: здесь они почему-то казались неуместными. 

Шли долго. Азирафель потерял счет времени и пытался представить, как далеко еще простирается этот лес. Кроули молчал; Азирафель подозревал, что все его внимание сосредоточено на попытке не замерзнуть. Было бы разумно ему обвиться вокруг плеч Азирафеля: ангела бы это ничуть не затруднило, несмотря на внушительные размеры змея, а вероятность, что тот уснет или упадет замертво от холода, стала бы меньше. 

Азирафель мысленно перебирал слова, пытаясь подыскать такие, что не заденут гордость Кроули. Это было непросто; принимать помощь, как показывало прошлое, недостойно демона. Изредка ангелу удавалось сделать что-то для него незаметно: укрыть от дождя, показать красивый вид, угостить изысканным вином, оттеснить в сторону назойливых людей. Каждое такое событие, сколь бы мимолетным оно ни было, Азирафель бережно хранил в своей памяти, исполняясь гордостью и радостью сродни тем, что он испытывал, глядя, как Адам и Ева учатся пользоваться огнем — но все же бесконечно иными. Это чувство ему хотелось испытывать снова и снова; дать ему имя он бы не смог. Демоническая природа притом ничуть не мешала Кроули самому быть щедрым, а порой даже милым, самым приятным созданием из всех, кто встречался Азирафелю; никто больше никогда не делал ничего персонально для него, и было несправедливо, что он не мог открыто выразить ответную заботу… 

Сфера погасла. На мгновение Азирафель встревожился, что Кроули услышал его мысли и счел их неподобающими. Он успел пообещать себе больше не называть демона милым, и только тогда заметил, что тот остановился, а впереди, за плотной стеной деревьев и кустарников, виден теплый свет от огня. 

_— Подойди ближе. Только тихо, чтобы они нас не заметили._

Азирафель сделал несколько шагов и встал рядом с Кроули, на самой границе темноты. В просвет между ветвей стало видно поляну, на которой потрескивал высокий костер. Вокруг стояли люди в плащах, увитых зеленью — плющом и еловыми ветками. Они негромко переговаривались и смеялись. В руке одного из них поблескивал золотой серп; он наклонился, чтобы положить что-то на плоский валун, а когда отошел, Азирафель увидел срезанную ветку омелы, тяжелую от белых ягод. 

Что-то особенное было в этом месте посреди леса, неуловимо-теплое, как пламя очага сквозь окно дома, когда стоишь снаружи, незваный.

— Сегодня самая долгая ночь в году, — вслух произнес тихий голос справа. — Для них это важно: природа все равно что мертва, холод, тишина, а начиная со следующего утра дела идут на поправку. Дни длиннее, солнца больше, потом раз — и на столе яблоки. Или что там они сейчас предпочитают есть.

Азирафель повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся:  
— Рад тебя видеть.

Языки пламени отражались в очках Кроули. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, неподвижный, будто и не менял облик со змеиного на человеческий. 

— Ты не задумывался, почему Она сделала их жизнь такой простой? Да, им приходится иметь дело с поиском пропитания, болезнями, смертью, никаких тебе чудес — но живи себе по элементарным правилам, а в остальном делай что хочешь. Выбирай, что больше нравится, добро или зло. И как ни старайся, практически невозможно остаться одному. Они прилипают друг к другу, как будто их что-то притягивает. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как появляются небесные тела, ангел? Пылинка к пылинке. Так же и тут. Отвратительно, если подумать… 

Азирафель проследил взглядом, куда смотрит Кроули. На середину поляны вышла высокая женщина с посохом, зеленым от листьев плюща. На ее голове красовалось странное украшение: оленьи рога, а между ними, словно корона, венок из остролиста. Ангел заметил ярко-красную каплю у нее на виске; видно, один из листков поцарапал кожу. Прежде, чем он успел ответить, голоса людей смолкли. В наступившей тишине женщина подняла руки и начала говорить нараспев. 

— Великий змей, взываю к тебе. Сейчас я чувствую холод зимы, но я помню жар того огня, что ты хранишь. Мы благодарим тебя за все дары и все трудности, которые учили нас мудрости в этом солнечном цикле. Поспеши же к нам! Дай нам сил, верни нам жизнь! 

— Великий змей? — прошептал Азирафель.

— Я просто проползал мимо по своим делам. Они во всем ищут скрытый смысл!

Люди на поляне молча взялись за руки.

— Это ведь друиды? — спросил Азирафель. — Артур постоянно твердит, как плохо, что они не делают ничего для защиты королевства. Последние годы рыцари даже не могли их отыскать — поговаривали, что они ушли в другие земли. Артур этому не верил.

— М-м, — согласно протянул Кроули, наблюдая за людьми.

— Они поклоняются не Создателю.

— Как сказать, ангел. Они честны: поклоняются тому, что видят и чувствуют. А есть ли в этом Она... Кто провернул трюк с сезонами? Это все, — Кроули кивнул в их сторону. — Не я придумал, точно могу сказать. Скучно, даже искушать не хочется. 

Азирафель нахмурился и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. То неуловимое тепло, которое привлекло его внимание ранее, превращалось в жар, но не дикий, сжигающий все на своем пути, а спокойный. Дающий жизнь — вот слова, которые пришли ему в голову. Он тянулся к пространству перед собой, а оно тянулось в ответ, проливаясь как вино из неоскудевающей чаши, окутывая все вокруг. Словно любовь, и в то же время иначе; если бы мог любить росток, что пробивается к солнцу — всего два листочка на хрупком стебле, — и если бы вся сила солнца заключалась в его любви, это было бы так.

— О, Кроули, — Азирафель не глядя, не думая, протянул руку и схватился за его локоть. — Как чудесно.

Если раньше Кроули стоял неподвижно, то теперь он и вовсе стал похож на каменное изваяние. Замерли даже тени ресниц за темными стеклами. 

— Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Здесь сам воздух как будто искрится от любви. Даже не могу описать словами! Что это? 

Демон не отвечал. Только дернулся уголок губ. 

— Кроули? — Азирафель повернулся к нему, невольно сжал его руку и лишь тогда понял, что держит ее в своей. Посмотрел на переплетенные пальцы, на лицо Кроули, потом в сторону поляны. И снова на руки. Ладонь Кроули была прохладной, сам же Азирафель чувствовал, как излучает тепло; лицо и вовсе горело. 

Азирафель отпустил руку демона и переступил с ноги на ногу. Почему-то было неловко, но он отмахнулся от этого чувства под впечатлением от куда более сильного. 

— Кроули, — позвал он еще раз. 

Кроули ответил неразборчивым звуком, затем встрепенулся и поправил очки:  
— Ты что-то сказал? 

— Что я чувствую? — мягко переспросил Азирафель.

— Это особенное место. Я тоже заметил. 

— Я думал, демоны не могут чувствовать любовь вокруг себя. 

Кроули наклонил голову набок, будто прислушиваясь.

— Это немного другое. Помнишь лабиринт Минотавра на Крите две с половиной тысячи лет назад? Там происходило то же самое. И в кое-каких лесных святилищах рядом с Римом. Либо воображение людей, когда их много и они верят во что-то, создает такой эффект, либо Она задумала Землю интереснее, чем нам кажется. Мы обращаем больше внимания на живое, как на обладателей душ, за которые можно побороться. В основном на людей. Попробуй найди ангела или демона, которые бы прислушивались к камням или присматривались к деревьям. Это фон, который мы не замечаем. А друиды считают, что этот фон что-то из себя представляет. И есть такие места, где с ним можно пообщаться.

— Ты хочешь сказать, этот лес — живой? — Азирафель удивленно поднял брови.

— Этот лес, эта земля, этот остров, этот кусок камня среди звезд, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Тебе виднее, что ты чувствуешь. Я демон и не настолько тонко настроен.

Азирафель задумался.  
— Я чувствую _что-то_. А друиды? В чем их интерес?

— Как только здесь появились люди, появились и друиды. Я знаю, о чем ты подумал, но нет, демоны здесь правда ни при чем. Пойдем — они уже не будут делать ничего интересного.

Кроули развернулся на пятках и направился дальше вглубь леса. Азирафель поспешил за ним. Сфера вновь осветила путь; теперь ангел смотрел на деревья иначе — будто они могут смотреть в ответ. Но лес был тих. Едва-едва теплилось в нем предвкушение рассвета. Может быть, если оказаться здесь весной, все будет иначе? Ангел представил, как прыгают по ветвям птицы, переговариваются между собой ручейки воды, шелестит на ветру трава, и улыбнулся.

— Сменялись правители, приходили новые народы, — продолжал рассказ Кроули. — Друиды оставались ровно там, где были всегда. Похоже, неважно, какого происхождения новые жрецы — они равнодушны к борьбе за власть, войнам и другим искушениям. Не то чтобы я не пытался. Каждый год они справляют одни и те же ритуалы. Порой меняются слова, но смысл остается тем же. Раньше они были в почете, но при римлянах им пришлось скрываться. Ваши последователи и сейчас не особенно им рады. Я разговаривал с Морганой, она там сейчас главная — они поклоняются силам, которые делают Альбион «живым». Охраняют природный порядок, что бы это ни значило.

— Моргана? Кроули, _потерянная сестра короля Артура_ Моргана? 

— Вряд ли можно называть потерянным того, кто не терялся, а ушел сам, — Кроули беспечно улыбнулся.

— Но Артур везде ее ищет!

— Ах да, я слышал об этом. Чрезвычайно умная женщина, эта Моргана, хоть и имеет привычку нацеплять на голову оленьи рога. При дворе ей было скучно, и она выбрала для себя другой путь.

Азирафель поджал губы. Он сочувствовал Артуру — тот был хорошим человеком и искренне переживал потерю сестры. 

— Похоже, тебе нравится этот культ. 

— Нравится? Ангел, мне не нравятся люди. Мое дело подталкивать их ко злу. Хотя они и без меня справляются. Чего они только не придумывают, — он аккуратно отвел в сторону ветку, пропуская Азирафеля. 

— Судя по твоему рассказу, друиды не такие. 

Кроули презрительно отмахнулся:  
— Ничего интересного. Люди есть люди. Эти немного честнее других и бывают полезными. 

— Я так и знал, что ты что-то задумал! — возмущенно воскликнул Азирафель. 

Кроули поднял руку, замедляя шаг, и указал вперед. Азирафель едва не врезался ему в спину. 

Они стояли у небольшого дома, сбитого из грубых бревен, потемневших от времени. Покатая крыша поросла мхом и пестрела шишками и сухой листвой, но в окне виднелся неровный свет лучины. 

— Они еще не спят, — Кроули обошел вокруг Азирафеля, и тому пришлось пройти ближе к крыльцу.

— Кто здесь живет? — Азирафель с сомнением смотрел то на закрытую дверь, то на Кроули.

— Увидишь. 

Азирафель вошел в дом первым, не зная, чего ожидать. Обстановка внутри оказалась скудной, но уютной. Большую часть помещения занимала печь, служившая одновременно постелью. Среди раскиданных по полу игрушек стояли испуганный мальчик лет восьми и девочка чуть постарше. Две пары глаз настороженно уставились на Азирафеля из полумрака; девочка вышла вперед, будто на защиту младшего.

— О! Дети! — Азирафель всплеснул руками, стараясь сделать самое безобидное выражение лица, на которое только был способен. Обычно маленькие люди отзывались на его присутствие иначе, но раньше он никогда не вламывался в чей-то дом посреди леса, да и родители как правило были неподалеку.

Хмурые лица ничуть не переменились от его усилий, но мгновенно просияли, как только следом появился Кроули. Азирафель удивленно обернулся к двери, и мимо него с топотом пронеслись два маленьких вихря.

— Дядя Кровли, дядя Кровли! — дети повисли на Кроули и, казалось, тянут его одновременно во все стороны. Азирафель окончательно потерял дар речи.

— Эй! Ведите себя прилично. Поздоровайтесь с моим другом. Это Азирафель.

— Добрый вечер, Азирафель, — послушным хором протянули дети. Они чинно встали по обе стороны от Кроули, а тот как ни в чем не бывало прошелся по комнате, разглядывая обстановку.

— Добрый вечер. Как вас зовут? — Азирафель смотрел то на Кроули, то на детей, и пытался не слишком широко улыбаться. Получалось с трудом. 

— Анхарад, — представилась девочка.

— Сесил, — быстро ответил следом мальчик.

Кроули закончил осмотр и состроил страшное лицо, на что Сесил хихикнул, и Анхарад дернула его за руку.

— Ну и бардак вы тут развели. К вам сегодня приходили?

— Утром Гвен, вечером Меган, — отчиталась Анхарад. — Она приготовила вкусный ужин и рассказала сказку.

— Хорошо. Знаете, что значит сказка? Что вам пора укладываться спать. Я посмотрю, все ли в порядке на заднем дворе, а вы тут побудьте с Азирафелем. И ведите себя как следует! — прикрикнул Кроули.

Азирафель проводил его взглядом и улыбнулся детям. Разглядев их получше, он заметил на щеке Сесила едва заметный желтый след от того, что неделей ранее должно было быть огромным синяком.

— Что с тобой случилось? — Азирафель не думая протянул руку. Мальчик отшатнулся, будто он замахнулся для удара; Азирафель сделал шаг назад и поднял ладони. — Я вас не обижу, не бойтесь.

— Мы тебя не боимся, — сказала Анхарад. — Кровли сказал, что ты его друг. Сесил просто пугается, когда к нему слишком близко подходят, но он учится не отпрыгивать, да, Сесил?

Мальчик кивнул и спрятался за ее спиной, продолжая наблюдать за Азирафелем одним любопытным глазом. 

— Сесила так побили, что он даже перестал ходить. Но Кровли что-то сделал, и он выздоровел.

— Это ужасно, кто так с тобой поступил, мальчик мой?

— Отец, — ответил Сесил. 

Азирафель проглотил ком в горле. Каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с бессмысленной человеческой жестокостью, у него словно уходила из-под ног земля. Все вопросы, которые он не позволял себе задавать даже в мыслях и прятал поглубже, выплывали на поверхность, и ему приходилось потрудиться, чтобы загнать их обратно. Сами люди зачастую даже не считали свои поступки чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Публичные казни, пытки, рабство, насилие век за веком оставались нормальной частью их существования, а порой и развлечением. Азирафель надеялся, что однажды это изменится, но пока, похоже, Небеса не возражали.

— Сесил плохо себя вел, — добавила Анхарад. — А отец у него строгий. Но Кровли сказал, что так не пойдет, что в следующий раз он совсем не встанет, и забрал его. Чтобы не зря было потрачено время, он сказал! Теперь мы заботимся друг о друге. Еще есть Моргана, Гвен, Меган, они хорошие и помогают нам, потому что Кровли их попросил. Ты знаешь, что Кровли замечательный? — строго спросила она.

— Да, я… догадываюсь, — с трудом произнес Азирафель. Про себя он подумал: «О, Кроули, старый ты змей».

— Хорошо, что у него есть друг. А меня он купил! Меня хотели отдать насовсем противному соседу, нас слишком много, и мама сказала, что не хочет больше кормить еще один рот. Я, конечно, ничего не боюсь, но у этого соседа были страшные глаза и потные руки. А правда у Кровли красивые глаза? Я их разглядела, но это секрет! Как у кота, — девочка совсем расслабилась и теперь болтала без остановки. У Азирафеля не было возможности вставить ни слова, и он просто слушал и кивал.

— Эй! Хватит сплетничать! — крикнул с порога Кроули. — Ангел, что бы они тебе ни сказали, не теряй бдительности. Хитрые маленькие бестии.

— Ангел, — повторила Анхарад и хихикнула. 

Сесил звонко рассмеялся.

— О нет, — пробормотал Кроули. — Так, Азирафель, нам пора, а вам пришло время спать. Укладывайтесь, думайте о чем-нибудь… чем-нибудь…

— Хорошем, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Да, — поморщился Кроули.

***

Обратный путь проделали в тишине. Азирафель чувствовал, что настроение Кроули изменилось; вновь проскальзывала в каждом движении усталость, он глубоко ушел в свои мысли и не смотрел ни по сторонам, ни на Азирафеля. Ближе к пещере он обернулся в змея, а попав внутрь, сразу направился к постели.

Азирафель сел рядом.

 _— Что?_ — прошелестел голос в его голове.

— О чем ты? Я молчу.

— _Ты смотришь._

— Ты спас этих детей. И заставил друидов за ними присматривать.

— _Ерунда, я просто развлекаюсь. Подумал, может быть, полезно воспитать себе агентов, пока их разум еще податлив. Могут стать ужасающими орудиями Ада._

— Все было настолько плохо? — произнес Азирафель.

— _Среди всех вопросов, которые я задаю себе о людях, самый непостижимый для меня — как они могут быть так жестоки к своим собственным детям. Как можно создать живое существо, а потом выгнать его, не понимающее даже, в чем оно провинилось. И не просто отказаться, а отдать в заведомо дурные руки, зная, что его там ожидает. Или причинять ему боль своими собственными руками, день за днем. Для них это нормально. Даже сами дети не поняли, что произошло. Может быть, потом они будут всю жизнь задавать себе вопрос, что с ними не так._

Словно чьи-то руки опустились на сердце Азирафеля, выкручивая его, выжимая до капли, как ненужную тряпку. Он внезапно почувствовал себя очень старым и беспомощным, и не мог найти слова, чтобы ответить Кроули. Дети могут так и не понять, что с ними поступили несправедливо, не зная ничего иного, как многие люди перед ними. Но он слишком давно знал Кроули, чтобы не подумать, что речь вовсе не о них.

Пересилив себя, он, наконец, тихо сказал:  
— Я не считаю, что с ними что-то не так. 

Кроули промолчал. Азирафель решил, что тот заснул, и устроился поудобнее: пережидать еще одну ночь.


	4. Chapter 4

На сей раз, просыпаясь, Азирафель помнил, где находится, и был больше готов к тому, что его ожидает. Не напрасно: как он и предполагал, во сне Кроули снова переместился ближе к теплу. Его тело обвило торс Азирафеля, хвост лежал вдоль бедра, а голова на плече. Ангел ощущал, как с каждым вдохом немного приподнимает его, словно тяжелое покрывало; пока еще не открыты глаза, он позволил себе чувствовать, насколько это приятно. Как греться под весенним солнцем, сидя на ступенях храма в Кападокии, когда жар медленно разливается по телу, и не хочется двигаться с места — странно, ведь холодный змей должен забирать тепло, а не давать его.

Раздвоенный язык коснулся шеи; от неожиданности Азирафель открыл глаза и ахнул. Кроули еще спал и не шелохнулся, но прямо над ними в полумраке пещеры медленно плыли звезды, складываясь в галактики, перемещаясь, словно невидимая рука притягивала их, и, рассмотрев, отодвигала в сторону. Ясные и туманные, спирали, эллипсы и дороги в бесконечность, ближе и дальше. Это было похоже на танец, музыку которого не улавливает его слух. На прекрасную картину, которую художник пишет прямо у него на глазах. Ничего подобного он не видел ни на Земле, ни на Небесах, и не знал, что такое возможно; но не могло быть никаких сомнений: это сон, который видит Кроули, каким-то образом проникает в реальность. Воображение — дар, присущий людям. Из всех ангелов и демонов Кроули был единственным, кто разделял его с ними. Он обладал им еще до падения, он сохранял его сейчас, несмотря ни на что. Азирафель невольно задумался о непостижимых путях Создателя.

Звезды моргнули и рассыпались искрами, вплавляясь в огоньки вдоль стен и потолка пещеры; те разгорелись ярче. Азирафель скосил глаза вниз и увидел, как медленно поднимает голову Кроули. Он замер, глядя прямо в глаза Азирафеля, а потом столь же неспешно сполз с постели, напоследок щелкнув кончиком хвоста по запястью.

Азирафель поднялся следом и прижал руки к груди. Он испытывал смутную досаду, но не мог понять ее источник, поэтому просто спросил:  
— Тебе лучше? 

— _Я в порядке. Почему ты все еще здесь? Ты узнал, что хотел. Дети не съедены, дракон — выдумка. Почему ты не вернулся к своим друзьям в блестящих доспехах?_

— Потому что ты совершенно очевидно не в порядке, Кроули! — Азирафель не хотел повышать голос, но досада превратилась в гнев: четыре с половиной тысячи лет, а упрямый демон думает, что он так просто уйдет, бросив его в беде. Предпочтет ему компанию людей, которые никогда не узнают его по-настоящему, никогда не поймут. Да, они с Кроули враги, но враги, которые, как Азирафель надеялся, могут быть друг с другом теми, кем являются на самом деле — а это куда больше, чем он когда-либо получал от других ангелов. Он знал, что и Кроули среди демонов приходится без устали играть свою роль; ту, что можно оставить за порогом, когда они вместе.

Они никогда не говорили об этом. Но Азирафель думал, что Кроули понимает. Доказательство обратного задело его сильнее, чем он мог ожидать.

— _Смотри._

Кроули вытянулся, прикрыл глаза и открыл их уже в человеческом облике. На его лбу выступили капельки пота; он стер их ладонью, вместе с промелькнувшим на лице выражением, странно напоминающим отчаяние.

— Я уже могу перевоплощаться быстрее, чем раньше! Тебе не нужно со мной нянчиться, как-то же я прожил все эти годы.

Азирафель подошел ближе. Когда-то праведный гнев был его оружием, способным испепелять врагов. Сейчас он чувствовал, как обида обжигает его самого, горечью захлестывая горло, выталкивая из него совсем не те слова, что следовало бы сказать. 

— Да, ты прожил. В нескольких милях от меня, ни разу не дав о себе знать, — Азирафель глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь быть разумным. Кто-то должен. — Как долго ты продержишься в этом облике? Как долго, прежде чем ты заснешь и обернешься змеем? Что, если пока ты спишь, сюда проникнут люди и убьют тебя? 

Азирафель преодолел последний разделявший их шаг и схватил Кроули за предплечья. Он смотрел прямо в желтые немигающие глаза, которые почти неуловимо расширились в ответ на нежданное прикосновение.

— Ты знаешь, что так, как сейчас, уязвим. А что, если это будет не рыцарь, а архангел, или какой-нибудь дурак со святой водой? Кроули, люди прознали, что на озере что-то происходит. Они напуганы и не оставят тебя в покое. И дело может закончиться не только развоплощением и возвращением в ад. Ты можешь погибнуть!

Кроули отступил назад, ловко вывернувшись из его рук. Достал из складок туники очки и поспешно надел их, словно опуская занавес. А потом пожал плечами.

— Ну и что?

Азирафель опустил ладони, невольно протянутые ему вслед. Сложно было понять, что сильнее: шок от прикосновения, — они никогда не касались друг друга, еще один негласный договор, в важности которого он не сомневался и о причине не задавал себе вопросов, — от того, что он сам нарушил правило, или от ответа Кроули.

— Что? — прошептал Азирафель.

— Почему нет? Пусть люди или ангелы найдут меня здесь: это ведь то, что полагается делать с монстрами?

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — Азирафель чувствовал, как к глазам подступает влага; обычно его не смущала собственная мягкость, но сейчас он пытался приказать предательскому телу прекратить, и терпел неудачу.

— Тебе не все равно? — губы Кроули сжались в тонкую нить. Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — Еще один враг повержен, меньше работы для вас.

— Разумеется, мне не все равно! — воскликнул Азирафель. С него было довольно. — Кроули, мы так давно знакомы, как ты можешь не понимать? Ты делаешь этот мир лучше. Мне важна каждая наша встреча. Да, мы враги, но ты единственный, кто знает меня, говорит со мной; а я, надеюсь, могу сказать, что знаю тебя, — он перевел дыхание. Голос дрожал. — Пожалуйста, Кроули. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

Пока он произносил эти слова — возможно, самые правдивые из всех, что когда-либо слетали с его губ, вырванные им с самого дна своего существа, — с чувством, которого он, осторожный, всегда осторожный ангел, не испытывал ранее, и которое теперь заполнило его целиком, сжало в тисках и одновременно освободило, прорвало дыру в его груди, словно он сделан из тонкой бумаги, которой пользуются на Востоке, и он вдруг понял, каково это, пожелать чего-то для себя, не простые радости бытия, а что-то очень важное, и испугался еще сильней; пока он произносил их, лицо Кроули менялось. Но темные стекла скрывали взгляд и не позволяли понять, о чем на самом деле хотели сказать приоткрытые от потрясения губы.

Но вот Кроули вновь подобрался, как для нападения: едва ровнее спина, едва изменилось положение тела. Медленно, будто через силу, но очень ясно, он произнес:  
— Тогда почему ты отверг меня?

— Что? — Азирафель растерянно нахмурил лоб. 

— Когда я предложил помогать друг другу. Сделать что-то не для Ада, не для Небес. Для нас. Ты сказал, что об этом не может быть и речи. Четыре с лишним тысячи лет, ангел. Но ты не готов ни единого шага сделать мне навстречу. И после этого ты говоришь, что я что-то для тебя значу? — он невесело рассмеялся. — Как я могу, я же демон.

Встречу с Черным Рыцарем Азирафель помнил, будто она случилась вчера. Но то, о чем говорил Кроули, выглядело совсем иначе в его глазах. Он ощутил, словно стоит на краю высокой стены, и шаг вперед приведет в пропасть, на глубине которой неизвестность и нет возврата, но шаг назад намного, намного хуже. Потому что там не будет Кроули. Он набрал в грудь воздуха, намереваясь ответить: объяснить, достучаться, сказать еще больше из того потока, который открылся внутри, как подземная река, вышедшая на поверхность. Еще сам не разбирая, что это могут быть за слова, что это за чувство, которое было всегда, но не осмеливалось давать себе имя.

— Кроули, я...

Договорить он не смог. Одно стремительное движение — и Кроули слишком близко, а губы закрыты прижатыми к ним пальцами.

Азирафель ожидал, что кожа Кроули будет холодной, как у змея, но пальцы оказались теплыми, тем самым теплом, что кажется легким, но обжигает и лишает дыхания.

— Ш-ш, — прошипел Кроули. Азирафель не сразу понял, что это просьба молчать. Мысли спутались, к щекам прилил жар. 

Кроули наклонил голову, прислушиваясь, и глухо добавил:  
— Здесь кто-то есть.

***

За ночь выпал снег. Темно-зеленая зелень плюща кое-где выглядывала поверх рыхлого белого покрывала. Скупые лучи солнца, отражаясь от него и от схваченной льдом воды, превращали берег озера в сказочную землю, полную света и новой надежды. Рыцари щурили глаза в узких прорезях шлемов, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Скрип снега под их ногами, фырканье оставленных позади лошадей и глухой звон доспехов — единственные звуки на мили вокруг. 

Их было много, маленькая армия во главе с королем Артуром и его приближенными: сэром Гавейном, Ланселотом, Бедуиром и Кеем. Щиты на предплечьях, оголенные мечи и копья смотрят в небо. Они повергали вражеские войска, разбойников и чудовищ, их дело всегда было правым. Азирафель провел вне их общества всего два дня, но теперь смотрел на них и видел, как похожи они на Небесное войско — то, каким оно было в воспоминаниях Азирафеля о ранних днях Вселенной, воспоминаниях, которые, как он прекрасно знал, не имели ничего общего с действительностью. Плечом к плечу и друг за друга хоть в огонь, хоть в воду, с одной целью, одной верой, братством: ему нравилось быть среди рыцарей Круглого стола, потому что они напоминали о том, чего у него никогда не было, но о чем он всегда жалел, будто об утерянном. Порой ему даже ненадолго удавалось почувствовать себя одним из них. Правда, о которой он, как благоразумный ангел, старался не думать, заключалась в том, что на Небесах с ним такого не случалось. А потом была Земля, Эдемский сад, и первый дождь. Привыкший постоянно осознавать свою отделенность от других ангелов, пытаться думать как они, говорить как они, служить как они, терпеть в этом неудачу и ловить на себе косые взгляды, Азирафель впервые ощутил себя завершенным; словно что-то внутри незаметно встало на место, несмотря на переживания о людях и правильности своего поступка. Словно Азирафель не мог быть полностью Азирафелем, пока Кроули не заговорил с ним.

Это должно было что-то значить, но Азирафель мастерски умел не думать, о чем не следует. Он считал это своим долгом. Основой своего мира. В отличие от Евы, он способен не сорвать плода с запретного дерева.

В конце концов, было достаточно и другой пищи. Взгляд, долгая беседа, разделенная чаша вина, мимолетное прикосновение рукавов. Присутствие: на одной скамье, в одном полисе, на одном континенте, на одной планете. 

Армия, столь похожая на Небесную, стояла перед входом в пещеру, чтобы лишить его этого.

Но рыцарь Фелл был одним из них. Соратником, братом; опасность крылась лишь в их неведении.

— Останься внутри, Кроули. Эти люди знают меня, я поговорю с ними, и они уйдут.

— _Они пришли за мной, ангел,_ — прошипел Кроули. Азирафель не успел заметить, в какой момент он снова превратился в змея. — _Я не стану прятаться._

Азирафель пригладил тунику и раздраженно вздохнул:  
— Нет времени с тобой спорить, упрямый ты змей. 

Он шагнул сквозь зеленый занавес на свет и обвел взглядом толпу. Усилием сосредоточился на ней, постарался не чувствовать присутствие Кроули рядом, слишком отвлекающее, привычно притягивающее к себе всю его способность воспринимать мир. Как первая яркая звезда на чернильно-пустом небе. Но сейчас это опасно. 

— Фелл! — раздался звонкий возглас Ланселота. — Вы живы!

— Разумеется, я жив, дорогой друг. 

— От вас не было никаких вестей, мы думали, что послали вас на смерть, — взволнованно произнес Гавейн.

— Со мной все совершенно в порядке, мне жаль, что я заставил вас волноваться. В самом деле, нет никакого повода…

— Что произошло, сэр Фелл? — голос короля Артура был негромким, но четким и весомым. — Куда исчез ваш доспех, ваше оружие?

— Где-то оставил, — Азирафель неопределенно махнул рукой; разговор слишком напоминал другой, тысячелетия назад.

— Что насчет дракона, Фелл? — нетерпеливо спросил Бедуир. Азирафель не видел его и Кея несколько месяцев; по просьбе Артура рыцари помогали его родственнику в соседних землях — Азирафель припоминал что-то про великана и прекрасную даму. В руке Бедуира теперь вместо меча красовалось копье, видимо, взятое им в битве как трофей. 

— С драконом тоже все в порядке, — Азирафель осекся, заметив, как от его слов удивленно расширились глаза рыцарей; по их рядам прошел взволнованный шепот. Он поднял ладони в успокаивающем жесте. — Он не доставит никому проблем, я позабочусь об этом.

— Фелл, ты что, окончательно спятил?

— Вы не убили тварь?

— Что с детьми?

— Дети живы, здоровы и счастливы, — Азирафелю пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать гомон. Он начинал приходить к мысли, что обычное убеждение не подействует, и придется использовать свои ангельские способности, и ему это не нравилось. — Послушайте, нет никакой необходимости в насилии.

Бедуир и Кей, не сговариваясь, быстро приблизились к нему. Ладонь Кея стиснула предплечье; бросив взгляд на Бедуира, Азирафель понял, что того сдерживает от столь же вопиющего поступка лишь отсутствие второй руки. Со смирением того, кто не раз наблюдал природные катастрофы и совершенно незначительные человеческие поступки, ведущие к разрушениям, и мог опознать момент, когда уже поздно что-либо менять, он прикрыл глаза. Затылок покалывало, как перед грозой. Медленно нарастая, за спиной раздалось негромкое рычание. 

Рыцари отпрыгнули назад, глядя на какую-то точку чуть выше его головы. Шлемы скрывали их лица, но в глазах плескался ужас. Он решил не оглядываться, только спокойно произнес:  
— Мой дорогой, это вовсе не обязательно. Мы просто разговаривали. 

— Сэр Фелл, бегите! — крикнул Гавейн. 

— Не вижу никакой причины это делать, — сухо ответил Азирафель. 

Его тень на снегу удлинилась и приняла причудливую форму. Он вздохнул, чувствуя движение за спиной. Кроули, как настоящий дракон, с достоинством выполз из пещеры и остановился слева от него. 

Азирафель скосил глаза и увидел, что Кроули всего лишь сделал себя крупнее и добавил к змеиному телу видимость крыльев, лап и крупной морды с угрожающими клыками. Даже в таком образе ему удавалось оставаться изящным; солнечные лучи скользили по черной чешуе и искрами рассыпались, попадая на красную полосу, все так же идущую от подбородка к животу. 

Он отвлекся всего на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы Бедуир с воинственным криком бросился вперед и вонзил копье в бок змея. 

Время замедлилось; между вдохом и выдохом, между звенящей тишиной и криком гнева и боли, между белизной под ногами и раскрасившим ее потоком красного цвета — прошла вечность.

Застыв, Азирафель наблюдал за каплями крови, брызнувшими вниз, когда рыцарь отпрыгнул назад, выдернув копье. Этого не должно было случиться. Обычный человек не мог подобраться к Кроули так близко, тем более, когда рядом он. Не мог его ранить, не мог…

Дракон упал на землю, сжавшись в кольцо вокруг раны. Дикий оскал его морды заставил рыцарей отпрянуть — всех, кроме Бедуира:  
— Фелл, прочь с дороги, я добью его! Это оружие всегда попадает в цель и ранит силой девяти копий. Ему не уйти!

Время встрепенулось и двинулось привычным путем. Глаза Кроули и Азирафеля встретились; он не успел понять, что за послание притаилось в их глубине, под пылающим от боли золотом — змей быстро отвернулся, будто отделяя себя от него. 

Но Азирафель не намеревался оставлять его в одиночестве. Он шагнул ближе, встав между ним и рыцарями, и надеялся, что это для Кроули будет достаточным ответом. Когда он заговорил, его голос был тихим и спокойным. Так спокойно звучит львиный рык перед тем, как загнанная в угол добыча превратится из живого существа в пищу. 

— Вы не сделаете ничего подобного.

Азирафелю нравилось быть чувствительным и мягким. Глядя на людей, он чаще всего испытывал радость и любовь, чем-то похожую на ту, что лучшие из их рода испытывали к своим псам, лошадям или кошкам. Любовь была в его ангельской природе, и он принимал эту часть себя как уютное кресло или изысканный ужин — с воодушевлением. Она помогала ему тверже стоять на земле, полнее ощущать себя среди людей на своем месте. Он хотел выглядеть безобидным и совершенно не возражал, когда из-за этого его недооценивали. 

Но все же это было только частью.

Он носил чин Начала, был воином Небесного войска, ему Всевышняя доверила пылающий меч и поставила у Восточных врат Эдема. Невзирая на последующие события, такая ответственность не дается просто так. 

Не было нужды являть людям свой ангельский облик и ослеплять их, слишком много бумажной волокиты и лишних страданий. Но гнев, страх за Кроули и всепоглощающее стремление защитить подняли истину чуть ближе к поверхности. Он чувствовал, как вокруг него разгорается пламя — огибает предплечья, стекает в ладони. 

Рука Бедуира разжалась, копье упало на снег. Рыцари за его спиной опустились на колени и склонили головы.

Азирафель стоял перед ними, в простой белой тунике, облеченный светом, как в тысяче историй, которые им рассказывали в детстве, которые они впитали с пищей и воздухом, и в которых никогда бы не усомнились. За его спиной смирно лежал дракон. Ни один из рыцарей раньше не встречал святого, но каждый из них знал, как они выглядят.

— Я останусь жить в этой пещере, чтобы вы могли жить в мире, без страха перед драконом. Но вы никогда больше не придете сюда с оружием, иначе берегитесь Божьего гнева, — произнес Азирафель. 

— А теперь поднимитесь и идите. Бедуир, забери свое копье и используй его разумно.

Рыцари, не проронив ни слова, поспешили уйти. Только Артур и Ланселот напоследок помедлили, глядя на Азирафеля. Ангел кивнул им, и они коротко склонили головы в ответ, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным.

Как только люди отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы не видеть этого, Азирафель бросился назад, туда, где на окрашенном красным снегу лежал змей. Он протянул ладони, но спохватился, когда Кроули сощурился от слишком яркого света. Прежде, чем вновь попытаться коснуться его, погасил свое пламя — и упал рядом на колени.

Змей часто дышал и не двигался. Азирафель осторожно провел пальцами по чешуе, нахмурился:  
— Это чертово копье было благословленным. Я не способен полностью вылечить рану, но сделаю, что смогу.

— _Ангел, у тебя же могут быть из-за этого проблемы,_ — прошелестел голос в его голове.

— Молчи и даже не думай об этом. 

Азирафель прикрыл глаза, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Собранность, которая была нужна, чтобы избавиться от рыцарей, покинула его вместе с ними, и он чувствовал, как становятся мокрыми ресницы, как дрожат над телом Кроули ладони. Только когда имеешь неосторожность пожелать чего-то для себя и признать это в своем сердце, можно узнать настоящий страх. В этот момент ему многое стало понятнее про людей. Он узнал, в чем страдание, отмеренное им Богом. Свобода выбора становится проклятием, когда выбор невозможен.

— Не оставляй меня, — прошептал он.


	5. Chapter 5

— Что.

Сдавленный голос Кроули был первым звуком, который нарушил слишком долгую тишину. Азирафель, не отдавая себе отчета, мысленно поблагодарил Бога, затем мысленно же спохватился, усомнившись в правильности этого — и отмахнулся от всех размышлений; было куда важнее поспешить к постели, где среди звериных шкур лежал очнувшийся демон.

Азирафель успел вовремя, чтобы осторожно, но твердо прижать его плечи к перине и не дать подняться. От прикосновения уже знакомо что-то сделалось с дыханием; ладони покалывало, это ощущение поднималось вверх по рукам, собиралось в грудной клетке и расходилось по всему телу, будто поток соединял их, перетекая от одного к другому там, где они соприкасались. Но прямо сейчас его больше заботило, что Кроули был слишком горячим, почти до боли, сильнее, чем люди, сгорающие от лихорадки. Хоть их тела и были выносливее человеческих, они все же работали по тем же законам. 

— Что?! — повторил Кроули намного громче. С ужасом в распахнутых глазах он посмотрел сначала на склонившегося над ним Азирафеля, затем скосил глаза вниз. — Азирафель, как я оказался в постели и почему я голый по пояс?

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Прошу тебя, лежи смирно и не пытайся подняться. Тебя ранили благословленным копьем, и я не смог залечить рану, мне едва удалось остановить кровотечение. Я не знаю, продержатся ли мои усилия, если ты будешь пытаться встать! — он убрал ладони, убедившись, что Кроули немного затих, и опустился рядом на колени. — Мне очень неловко, но ты потерял сознание, и мне пришлось отнести тебя внутрь. А потом ты превоплотился, но мне нужно было осмотреть рану и попытаться что-то с ней сделать.

Взять на руки и унести трехярдового змея, еще и так, чтобы не повредить его ране, было непросто. Азирафель надеялся, что Кроули никогда не узнает, как выглядел этот момент. И пытался забыть сам, как нерешительно, будто делает что-то предосудительное, снимал потом черную тунику, удивительно мягкую на ощупь. Как даже в страхе за него невольно задерживал взгляд на бледной коже с созвездием веснушек — такой уязвимо-человеческой рядом с открытой раной. Он набрал воды из озера и тщательно смыл всю кровь и грязь, пытаясь добавить целительной силы своим прикосновениям; безуспешно. Оставалось лишь утешать себя тем, что без его внимания дела обстояли бы еще хуже. 

Кроули вздрогнул и тут же с шипением поморщился от боли.  
— Я не могу себя вылечить. 

Азирафель положил руку на его предплечье. Взгляд Кроули метнулся к нему, как вспышка молнии, и замер. Мгновение затянулось. Кроули облизнул губы, и Азирафель безотчетно проследил за этим движением — может быть, подать воды?

— Кажется, — произнес Кроули, — Я горю.

И, после короткой заминки:  
— Этот сон был бы лучше без дырки в груди. 

— Ты не спишь, ты ранен освященным оружием. 

— Как скажешь, ангел, — что-то неуловимо изменилось в самом воздухе между ними, как бывает, когда в ясный день где-то вдали собирается гроза. Кроули опустил взгляд туда, где ладонь Азирафеля все еще сжимала его руку, а затем медленно, прикрыв веки, проследил им незримую линию к груди и выше, на вздрогнувшую от нервного движения горла шею — и, наконец, снова взглянул в глаза. Азирафель раньше не замечал, чтобы Кроули смотрел на него так; бывало, что его взгляд оказывался ощутим покалыванием на затылке, теплом на щеках, — но никогда как сейчас, будто плавное движение змеиных колец перед поглощением и обещание, что быть добычей тебе понравится. Кроули криво улыбнулся. — Но наяву ты бы до меня так не дотронулся. Поцелуй, чтобы все прошло? 

— Кроули! — возмущенно выдохнул Азирафель, убирая руку. Он потянул за ворот туники, которая внезапно стала слишком тесной и жаркой. — Ты что, меня искушаешь? 

— А это похоже на искушение? — Кроули продолжал улыбаться; настолько безоружно, без привычной настороженности, что Азирафель испытал острое, болезненное сожаление от необходимости разрушить это мгновение. Но оно не было правдой.

— Похоже на то, что у тебя жар, и ты не понимаешь, что творишь, — сухо сказал он.

Кроули растерянно нахмурился, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. Затем снова посмотрел на Азирафеля, уже совсем иначе, чуть расширенными от удивления глазами.  
— Проклятье, — тихо выругавшись, он устало откинулся на перину. — Я действительно не сплю. Прости, ангел.

— Ничего. Ты болен, — Азирафель поправил невидимые складки на рукаве. — Послушай, Кроули. Мы не можем помочь тебе чудесами, и твое тело ведет себя с раной по-человечески. Мне не нравится этот жар. Я думаю, тебе нужно человеческое лекарство. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

— Тот грек, Гиппократ, как-то показывал мне, как накладывать компрессы из целебных трав и коры. По-видимому, это работает.

Кроули насмешливо фыркнул:  
— Сейчас зима, где ты найдешь травы?

— Твои друиды, дорогой мой. Разве они не должны разбираться в таких вещах? Среди них наверняка есть лекарь, который запасает травы, чтобы лечить соседей. Ты должен рассказать мне, как их найти. 

***

Путь до скрытых в чаще леса домов, в которых жили друиды, оказался еще запутаннее, чем до хижины детей. Кроули объяснил, что они вынуждены скрываться уже несколько поколений. Деревенские жители знали о них: друиды обменивали врачевательство на пищу и изредка забирали к себе юношей и девушек, которые чувствовали служение природе своим призванием. Молчаливый договор работал: никто не хотел остаться без помощи, если придет беда, а потому не выдал бы их ни римлянам, ни людям короля. Но дорога к их жилищу хранилась в тайне. Азирафель, пробираясь через овраги и буреломы и уворачиваясь от хлестких веток, начал подозревать, что и сам лес защищал друидов от незваных гостей. 

Вокруг домов не было даже просвета. Они сливались с деревьями, оставаясь такой же частью леса, как и все остальное внутри его, маленькие и очень, очень древние. Азирафель поднялся на выглядящее ненадежным, но удивительно крепкое крыльцо, и постучал. 

Дверь распахнулась, к его горлу оказалось прижато лезвие ритуального кинжала. Азирафель поднял руки и натянуто улыбнулся:  
— Добрый вечер. Я не причиню вам вреда.

Улыбка не возымела действия на девушку, которая только крепче сжала рукоять оружия. Она едва доходила Азирафелю до груди и была настолько тонкой, что, казалось, сильный порыв ветра может сбить ее с ног — пока взгляд не падал на ее лицо. На нем было написано столько решимости и упрямства, что Азирафелю стало не по себе: очевидно, она не побоится пустить кинжал в дело. Впечатление усиливала мужская одежда и грубо обрезанные выше плеч волосы.

— Гвендолен, дай ему войти, — раздался спокойный женский голос из глубины комнаты. 

Девушка неохотно опустила кинжал и отошла в сторону, хмуро кивнув напоследок. Азирафель чувствовал, что этот жест в меньшей степени выражает приглашение, а в куда большей угрозу. Он поправил ворот туники.  
— Благодарю вас, юная леди. 

Изнутри дом походил на ведьминское логово, как его себе обычно представляют люди. Связки сушеных трав и цветов развешаны под потолком и по стенам, на большом столе — посуда и ножи, никогда не видевшие пищи. Небольшой котел кипел на огне, распространяя свежий, пряный аромат травяного отвара, который успокаивал тревогу. Азирафель глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся. 

В комнате были еще двое. Женщина, остановившая Гвендолен, добавляла что-то в котел, и Азирафель мог видеть лишь ее стройную спину, по которой спускались до пояса две темные косы. На ней было простое платье, но то, как она двигалась, выдавало благородное происхождение и привычку командовать. На скамье у стены, почти скрытый тенями, сидел юноша, прижимая к бедру ткань; по ней расплывалось темное пятно, и он с трудом, прерывисто дышал. 

Азирафель поморщился и незаметно пошевелил пальцами. В конце концов, его послали помогать людям, исцеляющие чудеса не должны вызывать вопросов. Юноша замер. На его лице отразились облегчение и сильное удивление. 

— Моргана, — позвал он.

— Я знаю, — она поставила склянку на стол, вытерла руки и, наконец, обернулась.

По человеческим меркам она выглядела не очень молодой, возможно, на один возраст с Азирафелем. Зрелость была ей к лицу. Характер и опыт выточили из ее красоты что-то куда более сложное, многогранное и запоминающееся с первого взгляда; в линиях вокруг губ и глаз притаилась тысяча историй и столько же обещаний будущего.

— Дети говорят, что у их покровителя появился друг. В ближайшей деревне только и разговоров о святом, одолевшем дракона, которого они так боялись. Кто же вы? — Моргана с любопытством смотрела на Азирафеля. 

— Друг, — ответил Азирафель.

— Друг, аура которого сияет сильнее солнца. Как и у него, — улыбнулась она. — Он первый, ты второй. В какое благословенное время мы живем. Добро пожаловать в наше скромное жилище, хранитель. 

Азирафель удивленно поднял брови:  
— Мое имя Фелл. 

— У вас свои секреты, у нас свои, — она пожала плечами. — Но я знаю, что однажды вы поймете, о чем я говорю. 

— Моргана, это имя… Он один из рыцарей Круглого стола, — подал голос юноша. 

Моргана кивнула:  
— Так похоже на моего брата не замечать, что находится у него прямо под носом. Не беспокойся, Оуэн. Вы ведь здесь не по его поручению? — добавила она, обращаясь к Азирафелю. 

— Нет, я пришел за помощью. Что с ним? — он указал на юношу. 

— Уже ничего, благодаря вам. 

Азирафель смутился. Смертные не должны были так легко заметить его вмешательство. Но похоже, придется принять к сведению, что эти люди не так просты. 

— Встретился на дороге с отрядом рыцарей, — добавил Оуэн. — Так они оставили предупреждение всем нам. И обещали вернуться, чтобы добить 

— Рыцари Круглого стола напали на вас? — возмущенно спросил Азирафель. 

— Мой брат и его войско не могут смириться с тем, что есть сила, которая отказывается участвовать в их войне, — сказала Моргана. — Они считают, что не помогая им, мы помогаем врагам.

— Почему вы отказываетесь? Это ведь и ваш народ тоже.

— Иногда, хранитель, - она медленно обошла вокруг него, с интересом рассматривая. — Есть больше, чем две стороны. Сама борьба это разрушение. Мы служим созиданию. Жизни. Этой земле. Альбион куда больше, чем двор короля Артура. Мы знаем, что ему нужно, чтобы расцвести. Он вмешивает в свою кровь иное, в этом его судьба и сила, — остановившись, она лукаво улыбнулась. — Поэтому и ты с ним связан. Вы оба.

— Не могу сказать, что понимаю все, о чем вы говорите, но вам нужно встретиться с Артуром, — решительно сказал Азирафель. — Не для того я прожил столько времени среди его рыцарей, чтобы они убивали невинных. Я смогу убедить его вас выслушать. Тем более, он не знает пока, что идет на собственную сестру. Ему искренне вас не хватает. 

Тень промелькнула по лицу Морганы.  
— Что ж, если вы уговорите его, я не буду отказываться от встречи. Но вы сказали, что пришли за помощью. Что я могу сделать для вас?

— Я надеялся, что вы поделитесь со мной травами, которые заживляют раны. 

— Гвендолен, — позвала Моргана, и повернулась обратно к Азирафелю. — Насколько тяжела рана? 

Азирафель покачал головой.  
— Жар, путает явь и сон — боюсь, все довольно плохо.

Дослушав его, Гвендолен молча сняла несколько связок со стены и положила их на стол. За время разговора с Морганой она перестала смотреть на Азирафеля как на врага. 

Пока Моргана смешивала травы, толкла их в ступке и заливала водой, Гвендолен отыскала где-то чистые обрезы ткани и подала Азирафелю.

— Спасибо, — он вопросительно посмотрел на девушку. Та смущенно отвернулась.

— Она немая, — Моргана протянула ему чашу, полную густой темно-зеленой жижи. — Это можно накладывать прямо на рану, и сделайте поверх повязку из ткани. Утром промыть и повторить снова. Пусть природа исцелит его.

***

Кроули снова превратился в змея. Азирафель подумал, что в его изменениях есть некая закономерность, но никак не мог нащупать нужную мысль, чтобы окончательно разгадать эту загадку. Опустившись на постель, он осторожно притянул спящего змея себе на колени, чтобы нанести мазь.

Кроули приоткрыл глаза.  
— _Ты вернулся_ , — прошелестел его голос.

Азирафель за эти дни так привык к ощущениям от мысленного разговора, что теперь присутствие Кроули в его голове казалось естественным. Он зачерпнул немного мази и, стараясь меньше касаться воспаленной кожи, наложил ее на рану. Змей тихо зашипел от боли, но не дернулся.

— На твоих друзей тоже напали рыцари, — он коротко пересказал разговор с Морганой, пока закрывал рану повязкой.

— _Они не мои друзья_ , — равнодушно произнес Кроули. — _Зачем ты вмешиваешься в людские дела? Они постоянно воюют друг с другом._

— Я потратил на этих людей слишком много времени, — упрямо ответил Азирафель. — К тому же, у меня есть чувство, что это важно.

— _Важно для кого? Ты же не получал указаний сверху?_

Азирафель замялся. Посмотрел на лежащего на коленях змея. И все же ответил не то, что подумал:  
— Для меня.

— _М-м. Ты можешь передвинуть меня обратно. Отчего-то в этом теле сейчас сложно двигаться. Наверное, стоит сказать тебе спасибо?_

— Не нужно, — Азирафель коротко улыбнулся. — И ты можешь лежать здесь. Так тебе будет теплей.

— _Азирафель_ , — Кроули помолчал. Азирафель ждал, не решаясь спугнуть то, что он хочет сказать. — _Я должен спросить. Ты мог бы уйти с ними, почему ты встал на мою сторону?_

Даже мысленно в его голосе звучало отчаяние, трещиной раскалывающее вопрос надвое. Азирафель прикрыл глаза; он не мог смотреть сейчас на Кроули, в каком бы облике тот ни был. Потому что искренний ответ был тем, что произносить не следовало. И он же был необходим, как необходим всему живому воздух. Азирафель чувствовал себя не готовым сделать первый вдох; так долго наблюдая за людьми, он знал, что быть живым очень больно. Человеческая жизнь, по крайней мере, всегда коротка; ангелам же приходится иметь дело с вечностью.

— Я не позволю ничему плохому случиться с тобой, Кроули. Ты должен это понимать.

— _С твоего позволения, я совершенно не понимаю, ангел._

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, чтобы заживала рана. Я обещаю, мы поговорим об этом, когда тебе станет лучше. 

— _Не нарушай свое слово._

— Не стану. 

Легкость, с которой Кроули сдался, говорила Азирафелю лишь о серьезности его ранения, о боли и изнеможении, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело. Кроули никогда не отступал так быстро, он задавал неудобные вопросы и находил трещины в уверенности Азирафеля; как учуявшая в снегу добычу лиса, он точным броском выхватывал одно-единственное сомнение, клал его к ногам ангела и лишь тогда отходил в сторону. Это было невыносимо; это делало Азирафеля чуточку свободней. Но теперь Азирафель мог думать только о том, как удивительно желать забрать чье-то страдание без остатка; насколько сложнее видеть его в другом, чем проживать самому. Рана Кроули отражалась в нем, словно ослепляющий солнечный свет в поверхности воды, и рассыпалась тысячей осколков. И все же если бы сейчас Бог в своем милосердии предложила ему избавление от этой муки, он бы ни за что не отказался от нее.


	6. Chapter 6

Только под утро Азирафель позволил себе сомкнуть глаза, уставшие наблюдать в полумраке, спокоен ли сон Кроули. Этой ночью в пещере не было звезд, лишь перемигивались по потолку и стенам синие огни. Глядя на свернувшегося у него на груди змея, Азирафель размышлял о природе страха и о том, что мог бы смотреть на Кроули в любой форме бесконечно; засыпать и просыпаться рядом, согревать змеиное тело или слушать биение его человеческого сердца. Одно неотъемлемо связано с другим: он так близко подошел к возможности потерять Кроули, что больше не мог не видеть правды, которая за тысячелетия в темноте на границах его мира, там, где он столь беспечно позволял себе не задерживать взгляда, проросла слишком глубоко и стала такой же частью его, как собственное имя. И теперь вглядываться в нее — как вглядываться в солнце, выжигающее все, что было раньше, чтобы дать место новому; но там, среди созвездий и пахнущей дождем земли, среди всех оттенков неба и глубоких топей, уже рыскал страх. Азирафель знал: с этого момента он будет идти с ним рука об руку. Потому что страх — это изнанка каждого слова и каждого взгляда, когда у тебя нет на них права, и цена ошибки будет уплачена не тобой. 

Ангелам не снятся сны, но когда столько лет живешь среди людей, невольно перенимаешь их привычки. Возможно, Азирафель перенял слишком многое. Пока он спал, его человеческое сердце переполнялось, словно рухнули заслоны в другой уровень бытия, тот, где всегда укрыты от глаз его крылья, его истинный облик. Что-то вышло из берегов и затопило его без остатка, чтобы потом из самого центра прорасти яблочным семечком, ветками пробиться наружу и сжать его в кокон. Каждый вдох отзывался трепетом в листве и болью, имя которой он знал даже во сне; дерево тянулось к солнцу, нуждалось в солнце, но не могло его ощутить. Эта нужда, это несовершенство были самой жизнью. Как ребро, изъятое у Адама, или рана, нанесенная римлянином Христу; любое начало требует жертвы, которая приносится с радостью, и теперь он был готов просить, чтобы ему позволили ее совершить. Но в этом уже не было необходимости. Его кровь пролилась еще тогда, на землю Эдемского сада; он не заметил.

Он проснулся с мокрым лицом и чувством потери — словно вынырнул на поверхность. Его согревало тепло, будто одновременно исходившее снаружи и от него самого, как отголосок сна, который хотелось удержать. Тело придавливала тяжесть, большая, чем в прошлые дни, укрывшая его от мира так надежно, что он не тревожился ни о чем, как бы это ни было ему не свойственно. Влажный жар щекотал впадину над ключицей, появляясь и исчезая, и все в мире было правильным, на своем месте. 

Несмотря на неясную тоску, такое умиротворение охватило его, что Азирафель погрузился обратно в дрему. Время рассыпалось искрами вокруг и тлело, вспыхивая, где-то на границах сознания — пока не собралось вновь воедино от прикосновения к предплечью, пока не пошло своим чередом от исчезновения приятной тяжести, пока он не открыл глаза, услышав над собой прерывистый вдох. 

Он потонул в расплавленном золоте, полностью заполнившем глаза Кроули. Реальность вернулась с размаху: только теперь он понял, что все ощущаемое им до сих пор было Кроули. Тот переменил во сне свой облик, пробудился лежащим на Азирафеле, как засыпал будучи змеем, и теперь склонился над ним. Его лицо было так близко, что Азирафель ощущал дыхание на щеке; их ноги переплелись, и Кроули вовсе не спешил сбежать, как раньше. Азирафель ждал этого, словно последнего шанса на спасение, хоть и знал, что уже слишком поздно. 

Уже когда они встретились на стене Эдемского сада, было слишком поздно, но он держался. Видит Господь, он старался остаться хорошим ангелом и не поддаваться искушению, не думать, не произносить, даже внутри себя; если бы то, что между ними, можно было объяснить так просто, если бы добро и зло имели к этому хоть какое-то отношение, он бы не стал бояться. Но пальцы, осторожно прикоснувшиеся к его щекам, чтобы стереть с них влагу, едва заметно дрожали; губы Кроули приоткрылись, будто слова застыли на них, едва успев родиться. И столько отчаяния и надежды было в его глазах, столько прожитых в неведении лет, что ладони Азирафеля сжались на пояснице демона, где лежали до того неловко, как что-то отдельное от него, и он тихо выдохнул:  
— Кроули…

— Ангел, — голос Кроули сорвался, и в это мгновение Азирафель окончательно понял, что больше не сможет скрывать от него, что чувствует, что бы ни произошло после. — Прошу тебя, если ты хоть немного… 

Азирафель подался вперед, сокращая невеликое расстояние между ними, и поцеловал его. 

Так сложно и так просто — мир вокруг покачнулся на своей оси и исчез, провалился куда-то вниз, осталось лишь тепло, замершие на щеках ладони, прерванный удивлением выдох, недосказанная просьба. Или падал не мир, а они, но вместе, и вот уже не вниз, а вверх, ведь губы Кроули раскрылись навстречу, удивительно мягкие, пальцы зарылись в волосы, и теперь Азирафель не смог бы сбежать, отрицать, оправдаться — но это было и не нужно. Где еще ему быть, куда прятаться от этого жара, если он часть его, как крылья, как дыхание Бога, сделавшее их живыми до начала времен; одно на двоих, как сейчас, как всегда. 

Кроули отстранился первым — осторожно, медленно. Если бы можно было вынуть из груди свое сердце, это делали бы именно так, боясь смять хрупкие стенки, нарушить тайный трепет. Он прижался лбом ко лбу, тяжело дыша. Азирафель хотел снова увидеть его глаза, снова ощутить прикосновение губ, но мог лишь сжимать и разжимать руки за его спиной, пораженный значением своего поступка. За все время своего существования он не совершал ничего более важного и пугающего, и ничто не было так неизбежно. Непостижимо. Разве можно чувствовать такое смирение и, одновременно, такую дерзость нарушать правила? 

— Азирафель, — тихо сказал Кроули. Имя упало с его губ, как еще один поцелуй, мягко скользнуло по щеке Азирафеля и замерло в уголке рта — невидимый лепесток расцветшего дерева. 

— Ты спросил, почему я не ушел, — прошептал Азирафель. Кроули приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, хмурясь с трогательной беззащитностью, так не свойственной ему обычно, и оттого входящей в сердце Азирафеля как нож. На бледных щеках яркими пятнами горел румянец. — Потому что ты для меня важнее всего, что есть в этом мире. На Земле и на Небесах. 

— Не говори того, во что сам до конца не веришь, ангел, — сдавленно произнес Кроули. Слова были резки, но звучали мольбой; Азирафель, кажется, понимал ее. — Я знаю, как для тебя важны Небеса. Так и должно быть. 

Азирафель поднял руку и накрыл ладонью его щеку. Кроули едва ощутимо повернул лицо, прильнув к ней так, будто они были созданы как части одного целого, и прикрыл глаза. Но скорбная складка между бровями не разгладилась, а лишь углубилась.

— Я не владею свободой воли. Как и ты, мой дорогой. Я никогда не поступлю вразрез с тем, что правильно. Но я знаю, что любовь не может быть неправильной, и она важнее добра и зла. Человечество пало из-за любви, и ей же было спасено. Мы — не люди, поэтому мне приходится делать не то, чего я хочу, говорить не то, что я думаю, но не сомневайся: это именно из-за того, что ты важен мне, а не наоборот. 

— Любовь? — растерянно переспросил Кроули. 

— Я люблю тебя. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять и признать это, но я считаю нечестным отрицать или скрывать от тебя свои чувства дальше. 

— Но я демон, как ты можешь... — Кроули резко отстранился и сел рядом, больше не касаясь Азирафеля. Он зябко повел плечами, будто только сейчас заметил, что по пояс обнажен, и сотворил на себе тунику. 

— Я знаю тебя, — мягко перебил Азирафель.

— Ангел. Не говори таких вещей. Я смотрел на тебя столько лет, и не мог придумать ни одной причины к тебе подобраться. А когда устал ждать и предложил тебе выбрать друг друга, ты отказался. Я знаю, каково на вкус твое отвержение. Хуже серы и пепла на дне самого глубокого озера в Аду. Я вернулся к звериному облику, как сразу после Войны, потому что у меня не осталось надежды.

— О, Кроули, — Азирафель поднялся, желая быть ближе к нему, — Мне никогда не было так страшно, как тогда, двенадцать лет назад. Ты предложил нарушить правила — если нас на этом поймают… Небеса милосердны, со мной ничего не случится. Но что будет с тобой, ты представляешь? Это единственное, о чем я мог думать: что они сделают с тобой. Прости, но я не готов потерять тебя. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы не допустить этого. Как бы больно ни было.

Кроули закрыл лицо ладонями и издал невнятный возглас. Затем запустил пальцы в волосы, сжал, и безвольно уронил руки вниз. Рыжие пряди рассыпались в беспорядке по плечам.

— Ангел. Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, и отвергаешь потому, что любишь? Что за извращенная логика? Нет, — он вскочил на ноги и стал мерить шагами пространство пещеры. — Нет, нет, я отказываюсь это принимать. Я никогда не думал, что это возможно. Ты. Я. Ты же, — он плавно провел перед собой рукой. — А я, — скорчил презрительную гримасу. — Но теперь ты даешь мне это знание, переворачиваешь весь мир с ног на голову, _целуешь_ меня, и ждешь, что я — что? Буду делать вид, что ничего не изменилось? 

Азирафель поднялся и подошел к Кроули. Ему пришлось постараться, чтобы улучить момент, когда тот сделал короткую паузу в размахивании руками, и взять его за локти. Он сжал ладони, пытаясь остановить бесконечное движение и поймать мечущийся, как пламя пожара, взгляд. 

— Кроули. Кроули! Тебе нужно остановиться, ты был ранен. 

Кроули на мгновение замер, а потом запустил руку под тунику, сорвал повязку и, показав ее Азирафелю, отбросил в сторону.

— Ты меня вылечил, я в полном порядке. 

— Дай мне взглянуть, дорогой. Твоя рана выглядела очень серьезной, — Азирафель отпустил его руки, но мягко подался вперед, намереваясь приподнять темную ткань. Кроули отпрянул — не плавным змеиным движением, а резким и оборванным, словно не был уверен, в какую сторону следует двигаться. И тут же принял беспечную позу, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Уже хочешь меня раздеть, Азирафель? — его голос стал ниже, и в нем появились опасные нотки. Уголок губ приподнялся в ухмылке, которая была бы убедительной, если бы на нем сейчас были очки, и Азирафель не видел его глаза. Они рассказывали совсем иную историю; как часто, думал Азирафель, сколько раз за все это время я принимал его резкие слова за чистую монету, этот презрительный изгиб губ — за границу между нами, молчание — за знак, что мое время истекло. Мы научились прятаться, как любые живые существа, чья жизнь зависит от того, чтобы остаться незамеченными. Но мы прячем свои уязвимые места по-разному, и он еще не знает, как понимать меня так же, как я научился читать его: в малейших движениях, в искренности взгляда, в тишине между слов. И это то, что спасет нас. То, как я причиню ему боль, за которую никогда не сумею себя простить; но он будет в безопасности.

Вслух Азирафель спокойно произнес:  
— Да. Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся, ты заставил вчера меня понервничать, — он с грустью посмотрел на Кроули и увидел, как бравада рассыпается под его взглядом. 

Кроули раздраженно вздохнул и одним движением стянул тунику через голову.  
— Доволен? 

Азирафель не был уверен, как отвечать. Он ожидал, что Кроули поднимет одежду, открывая столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы проверить рану на боку, и не был готов к виду полностью обнаженного торса. Ему впервые не мешали смотреть ни беспокойство за здоровье Кроули, ни его близость, заполнившая все чувства разом. И он смотрел, не в силах опустить глаза. Можно сколько угодно повторять себе, что это всего лишь тело, но это его тело. В нем столько же правды, как и в его истинной форме; за долгие годы на Земле воплощения стали отражением их сущности. Разве стоит теперь удивляться тому, как перехватывает дыхание от очертаний плеч и впадин над ключицами, от силы в его руках, не столь заметной на первый взгляд, как у самого Азирафеля, и оттого манящей испытать ее, пробудить. Как приходится сдерживать себя от того, чтобы прикоснуться раскрытыми ладонями к груди и провести вниз, к животу, к темной дорожке, уходящей под пояс.

— Ангел, — позвал Кроули. Все это время он с интересом рассматривал Азирафеля в ответ. — Нравится вид? 

В его голосе звучала лишь безобидная насмешка, но Азирафель почувствовал, как щеки обожгло жаром: быть так пойманным на откровенном разглядывании! Он притворился, что нужно поправить завязки собственной одежды, и воспользовался этим, чтобы перевести дыхание. Казалось, не видя Кроули, взять себя в руки будет проще, но словно тысячи маленьких молний проникли Азирафелю под кожу и теперь текли под ней, собираясь водоворотами там, куда падал ответный взгляд. Кроули, конечно, и не собирался его отводить.

Помедлив, сколько возможно, Азирафель приблизился к Кроули — осторожно, стараясь смотреть лишь на тот участок между ребер, где вчера зияла рана от копья. Кроули был прав: она полностью затянулась, оставив лишь грубый воспаленный шрам. Азирафель бережно прикоснулся к нему, а потом к коже чуть ниже; она была горячей, но больше не обжигала. Похоже, опасность миновала, но след останется: все же то было не обычное человеческое оружие.

Он поднял голову; пальцы задержались на ребрах, словно поток внутри Азирафеля притягивал их к Кроули. Они стояли так близко, что Азирафель вновь мог ощущать его дыхание на своей щеке. Он нервно сглотнул и произнес, глядя прямо в глаза: — Я могу попробовать убрать его. Хочешь? 

— Оставь. Не каждый день это тело может получить боевые шрамы. Будет частью моего демонического очарования, — рука Кроули неожиданно накрыла ладонь Азирафеля, горячая, сильная. 

— О, — Азирафель запнулся, забыв, что хотел сказать, затем все-таки смог вытолкнуть из себя самое главное. — Я рассчитываю, что это последний раз, когда у тебя есть такая возможность.

Он чувствовал, как под ладонью, прижатой к груди Кроули, быстро бьется сердце. Отчего-то простая правда этого ощущения, совершенно обычная для человеческих тел, заставляла голову идти кругом, как что-то особенное, тайное, уязвимое.

— Азирафель, — негромко произнес Кроули. Имя шипением задержалось на его языке, и мягко обернулось вокруг плеч Азирафеля, удерживая его на месте, словно струящийся шелк — или темные крылья.

Взгляд Азирафеля скользнул ниже, ко рту Кроули. Мгновение тишины, два выдоха, несколько шагов — и его спина прижата к гладкой стене пещеры; синие огоньки от столкновения брызнули в стороны. Губы Кроули накрыли его губы. 

В этом поцелуе не было трепета и осторожности первого прикосновения; он был неизбежен, он обжигал и вытеснял все мысли, он говорил о тысячелетиях ожидания, тоски и желания обладать и принадлежать в ответ. Он говорил Азирафелю о власти, которая есть над ним у Кроули, куда сильнее любой другой. Кроули отстранился, прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, и атаковал снова, заглушая возглас, бывший не возражением, а чем-то совсем иным. Руки Азирафеля, наконец, могли прикасаться, и он бездумно гладил грудь, плечи, спину, читая его тело, словно ослеп. Когда Азирафель обхватил пальцами его затылок, путаясь в волосах, настал черед Кроули нарушить тишину — звуком столь неприкрытого удовольствия, что у Азирафеля едва не подогнулись колени, но Кроули поймал его запястья и пригвоздил их к стене, а после прижался всем телом, так, что между ними не осталось даже воздуха. 

Азирафель не знал, что способен так чувствовать; словно он превратился в пламя, и Кроули придает ему новую форму, отпечаток себя самого, всей этой твердости и почти невыносимого тепла. Хотелось смеяться от опьянения близости, которое было сильнее любого вина и заставляло хотеть еще больше: выйти из тела, сбросить его как что-то ненужное, стать еще ближе. Но для начала — высвободить запястья и переплести пальцы, так, что теперь неясно, кто держит кого, и прижаться сильнее бедрами. Он сделал это, не думая, и не смог сдержать сдавленного возгласа; под закрытыми веками взорвались звезды, слишком сильно, слишком много, все еще недостаточно. 

Кроули прервал поцелуй и резко выдохнул, стиснув зубы. Чуть отстранившись, он высвободил руку и запустил ее под тунику Азирафеля, бережно провел пальцами по животу. Ниже, к поясу штанов; единственным предупреждением стало шепотом произнесенное имя, и ладонь накрыла его через ткань, сжала — Азирафель толкнулся вперед и распахнул глаза. 

Кроули выглядел совершенно диким, желание, тоска и чистое стремление навстречу были открыто написаны на его раскрасневшемся лице. Волосы огненным нимбом растрепались вокруг головы, исчезли все следы той настороженности, которую он носил на себе, как невидимый доспех, не позволяя приблизиться к тому, что внутри. Он был открытой раной, предложенной, как свидетельство; он был живым.

Он был прекрасен.

От этого перехватывало дыхание сильнее, чем от прикосновений. Любовь переполняла Азирафеля, впервые принимая свой источник в одном-единственном создании во всей Вселенной и делая его важнее Земли, Небес, самого себя. 

И Азирафель подумал: это безумие. Без границы, которая отделяет нас друг от друга, мы не сможем оставаться порознь. Нам необходимы эти доспехи, чтобы выжить. Еще не время, еще не время, рано или поздно они проверят и увидят предательство. Рано или поздно мы забудемся, это так легко. Я потеряю его. 

Он набрал в грудь воздуха и сказал, потому что никогда еще не делал ничего сложнее, и ему нужно было за что-то держаться:  
— Я люблю тебя.

А потом:  
— Остановись.

И, когда Кроули замер, моргая, будто его ударили по лицу, повторил еще раз:  
— Мы должны остановиться.

Кроули убрал руки и отступил на шаг назад. Он тяжело дышал, но в его взгляд вернулась привычная острота. И она была направлена на Азирафеля.

— Почему? — медленно произнес он. В его голосе не было удивления. 

Азирафель провел рукой по лицу, чувствуя, как оно горит, и отвел взгляд.

— Потому что я не хочу этого. Не хочу украденного мгновения. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, смотреть, как ты просыпаешься, брать тебя за руку без страха, что об этом кто-нибудь узнает, что они заберут тебя. А главное, я хочу знать, что ты существуешь в этом мире, и тебе ничто не угрожает. 

— А если мгновение — это все, что есть?

— Это всего лишь время. Сколько бы его ни прошло, мои желания не изменятся. Я понимаю, что у тебя может быть иначе, не думай, что я предполагаю за нас обоих. Но если… — Азирафель перевел дыхание и вновь посмотрел на Кроули. — Я верю, что наступит день, когда мы сможем быть вместе и не бояться. Но чтобы дождаться его, нам нужно быть осторожнее. Мы должны верить, Кроули. Потому что сейчас это слишком опасно. 

— Как? Как ты можешь верить в это, ангел? Что должно случиться с реальностью, чтобы нам позволили просто быть? Ангелы и демоны не выходят на пенсию, мы не римские солдаты!

— Я верю, что в этих чувствах нет ничего греховного. А значит, они не могут не быть частью Ее плана. Бог всегда находит путь.

— После всего, что ты видел, после всей бессмысленной жестокости, войн, боли, ты все еще считаешь, что Она всеблага и всеведуща, — Кроули покачал головой. — Ты правда готов сделать ставку на это?

— Я ангел, мне не остается ничего иного. Ты можешь поверить вместе со мной?

— Нет. Больше никогда, — Кроули сделал еще несколько шагов назад, не отводя взгляда от лица Азирафеля. — Я не буду верить в Нее, ангел. Я могу верить только в себя. А сейчас прости, мне нужно пройтись.

Он резко развернулся и вышел, оставив Азирафеля одного в пещере, которая внезапно стала казаться очень холодной.


	7. Chapter 7

Удивительно, как важные части жизни могут стать заметны лишь по дыре, которую оставляют после себя, исчезая. Как что-то, вплетенное в самую суть, неотделимое, будто дыхание, может быть выдернуто, и пустота не схлопнется на его месте, а станет дорогой для звездного ветра, постоянным напоминанием о форме, которую держит. Все эти годы Кроули был где-то рядом, ходил по той же земле, дышал тем же воздухом, смотрел на те же звезды. Но только теперь Азирафель начал понимать, что этого недостаточно. Ангельская любовь ко всем живым существам может довольствоваться их присутствием в мире. Чувство Азирафеля к Кроули имело иную природу — голодную, несовершенную, требующую быть ближе. И Кроули, даже когда Азирафель еще не подозревал об этом, давал ему необходимое: встречи, разговоры, разделенные улыбки и ощущение теплого плеча рядом, пока они вдвоем, всегда вдвоем, стоят и смотрят на бегущий мимо поток человеческой истории, меняясь и сами, как камни в горном ручье. Только после признания Кроули в том, что он ждал случая поцеловать его, Азирафель понял, как тот был осторожен, как бережно избегал побуждать к осознанию чего-то большего, но был рядом, и никогда, никогда не отталкивал. Никогда не говорил нет. Азирафель принимал это как должное, не замечая, будто воздух.

Теперь он задыхался.

Азирафель похлопал коня по белому носу, и тот громко фыркнул, доедая яблоко. Не зная, куда себя деть после ухода Кроули, он вышел из пещеры, чтобы проведать животное. Конь равнодушно косил на него глазом, полностью довольный тем, что ему уже несколько дней позволяют спокойно пастись, но все же подставил бок для ласки. Азирафель почесал его, погруженный в свои мысли. Он не знал, вернется ли Кроули, не знал, что делать, не знал, как можно было поступить иначе. 

Он отошел в сторону и прижал ладонь к груди. Неужели так чувствуют и люди? Если они переживают любовь хоть на десятую часть того, что происходит у него внутри, неудивительно, сколько ради нее сотворено. Могут ли ангелы быть так человечны, или за столько времени на Земле он стал необратимо иным? Все указания сверху говорили, что эта жажда, эта незавершенность должны быть следствием падения; но он помнил, как Адам и Ева прижимались друг к другу в бархатной темноте Рая, как сияли их глаза — задолго до познания добра и зла. Их сердца, как и сердца ангелов, должны были принадлежать Богу, и оказались отданы не Ей. Но ведь Она наказала их не за это. Почему же, несмотря на то, что он сказал Кроули, ему так страшно? 

По его щекам катились слезы. Он прерывисто вздохнул, закрыв глаза. 

Азирафель боялся не Ее гнева, а Ее войска. Своих братьев, таких же, как он. При одном воспоминании о поцелуе он чувствовал его вновь — огнем, который навсегда изменил его суть, сделал ее ближе к истине, как печать принадлежности, но не к ним. Прикосновение Кроули горело на его губах, и казалось невозможным, чтобы они не увидели это, не учуяли на нем запах демона, словно звери, взявшие след. Когда он начал так думать об ангелах? Этот раскол, тонкий, почти незаметный, возник уже очень давно, в стремлении спрятать от других вечера, принадлежавшие только ему и Кроули. В знании, что никто из них не способен понять. В желании сохранить что-то только для себя. Теперь этот раскол стал больше, и Азирафель не мог как прежде не обращать на него внимания. Ему хотелось повернуть время вспять и не помнить, как быть тем, кого касаются руки Кроули, не знать, каким тот становится, когда перестает сдерживать себя.

Ему хотелось остаться в том мгновении, хранить его как величайшую драгоценность своей жизни, и никогда, никогда не забывать.

Он не знал, что было бы хуже.

Глупо было предполагать, что Кроули нужно то же самое, что и ему. Сколько бы общего между ними ни было, они говорят на разных языках. И теперь неизвестно, захочет ли Кроули разбирать значения его слов или возненавидит за причиненную боль. Ведь будто и время идет для него иначе — быстрее и непримиримей времени Азирафеля. Нет места терпению, нет места вере. Просьба Азирафеля, должно быть, показалась ему смешной.

Азирафель не сомневался, что его чувства к Кроули взаимны. Он видел в его глазах отражение той же жажды, той же тоски. Всегда далеко впереди, Кроули давно осознал то, в чем Азирафель признался себе только теперь — как много они значат друг для друга. Но время, решил Азирафель, как обычно сыграет с ними в разные игры. Даже если это случится не сегодня, пройдут дни или годы, и Кроули устанет. Странно ожидать постоянства от того, кто находится в постоянном движении, меняет облик и идеи, как ему вздумается. Не потому ли он хотел всего сейчас? Но Азирафель не мог так рисковать. Не когда он знает, что для него это навсегда.

Отказываться от того, что ему и не принадлежит — как это знакомо.

Сырой воздух льнул к телу, вытягивая остатки тепла. Туман скрывал подлесок, и сосны, обступившие луг, словно парили над землей. Скоро дни должны стать длиннее, но пока даже тот скудный свет, что разлился вокруг, не задержится надолго. Азирафель не знал, как давно ушел Кроули. Он беспокоился и чувствовал себя несчастным. Тихая радость последних дней растаяла, оставив его опустошенным, и казалось, ничто не сможет теперь быть как прежде.

Азирафель подошел к кромке деревьев и вгляделся в темноту. На мгновение ему почудилось, будто лес смотрит на него в ответ, внимательно и спокойно, как что-то, не знающее времени. Он отмахнулся от глупой мысли и отвел взгляд. Тут же совсем рядом хрустнула ветка. Азирафель вздрогнул, распахнул глаза, и медленно выдохнул: перед ним стоял Кроули. 

Хотя глаза Кроули скрывали темные стекла, Азирафель почувствовал его взгляд, обжегший щеки там, где еще не высохли слезы. Уголок губ Кроули дернулся, изогнувшись вниз, но потом его лицо застыло безучастной маской. Азирафель мог бы стоять обнаженным перед Черным рыцарем в полном доспехе, и ощущать себя менее уязвимым, чем сейчас. Но это то, чего он заслужил, оттолкнув его, и не вправе ждать иного. Как бы ни зияла дыра в груди, требуя вернуть потерянное.

Он хотел только знать, что Кроули в порядке, и прогулка принесла ему хоть какое-то облегчение. Но стоило Азирафелю открыть рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как Кроули перебил его:  
— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — он поджал губы, будто останавливая себя, запирая остальные слова на замок.

Азирафель кивнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось сделать еще хуже, но Кроули прав, не доверяя ему в этом. Слепой с обнаженным мечом в руке — вот кем он был несколько часов назад. Стоит быть благодарным, что на сей раз Кроули не дает ему оружия. 

— Ты хотел устроить разговор Морганы с Артуром. Давай сразу займемся делом, — неожиданно продолжил Кроули, хмурясь.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — тихо спросил Азирафель.

— Я поговорю с ней, ты поговоришь с ним, встретимся здесь на рассвете, — быстро произнес Кроули.

У Азирафеля возникло чувство, что от него хотят избавиться. Но все, что он мог бы сказать, увязало в звездном ветре, который проходил сквозь него с каждым вдохом. Он не имел права просить остаться рядом, хоть и не ожидал разлуки так скоро. Это было справедливо. Он немного помолчал, не доверяя собственному голосу, и глядя, как Кроули нервно двигается вокруг — словно неспокойное пламя на сухой траве.

— Хорошо. Я пойду надену доспехи. 

Кроули кивнул:  
— Я подожду тебя здесь, ангел. 

Привычное имя, всегда вызывавшее в нем радостный трепет, на сей раз отозвалось острой болью, и, отвернувшись, он прижал руки к груди, уговаривая свое слишком человеческое сердце не распадаться на части.

***

К тому времени, как Азирафель выехал на дорогу, туман сгустился, и его длинные щупальца заворачивались вокруг копыт, поглощая звуки. Свет потускнел, замолкли птицы. Доспехи сковывали движения и жали, несмотря на ангельское чудо, которым Азирафель воспользовался, чтобы их надеть. Всего за несколько дней, проведенных с Кроули, он отвык от ограничений, с которыми жил среди людей много лет; теперь он явственно сознавал, что слишком долго оставался на одном месте. Скоро будет пора двигаться дальше. Он чувствовал это в воздухе и с грустью думал о том, что больше не ждет перемен, а напротив, хотел бы, чтобы ничего не менялось, и его странная жизнь с Кроули продолжалась и дальше. Хоть еще немного.

Конечно, это была неразумная мысль о невозможном.

Несмотря на туман, Азирафель заметил его издалека. Неподвижный силуэт на дороге, словно вырезанный в пространстве осколком льда; широкие плечи, сложенные за спиной ладони. Белоснежная туника, которой не смеют коснуться ветер и пыль этого мира. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться и что-то говорить, чтобы Азирафель понял: время вышло. 

Горло Азирафеля сжалось, будто он вдруг оказался под водой, а не в наполненном чистым воздухом лесу. Он стиснул поводья, желая оказаться в другом месте, не сокращать расстояние, развернуть коня и направить его в противоположную сторону, так быстро, как только понесут ноги. Но он знал, что не может так поступить; на всей Земле не найдется такого места, где его не найдут.

Он приблизился шагом, не нарушая тишины, и архангел Гавриил обернулся, ослепительно улыбаясь. 

— Азирафель! — громко воскликнул он.

Азирафель невольно поморщился, слезая с коня. В присутствии архангела каждое движение казалось ему неловким, будто собственное тело из старого друга стало только что встреченным в таверне незнакомцем, с которым у него не могло быть ничего общего, потому что Гавриил его не одобрит. Улыбка Гавриила как тысяча лезвий холодом проникала под кожу, и все страхи Азирафеля подняли головы ей навстречу. Появись Гавриил всего часом раньше, и он застал бы его за мирной беседой с демоном. 

Азирафель заставил себя спокойно встретить взгляд архангела и ответить ему в тон:  
— Гавриил! Чем обязан? 

— Давно не виделись, Азирафель! Поддержка духа очень важна для нас, поэтому я решил нанести личный визит. Посмотреть, как наш ценный работник поживает на земле. Нет ли у него жалоб, — Гавриил довольно свернул глазами, будто сказал что-то остроумное.

— Я вполне в порядке, — вежливо произнес Азирафель. 

— Прекрасно, прекрасно! Первый фронт борьбы со злом — очень важная работа, какой бы нелепой она ни казалась, помни об этом. Еще немного, и тебе выпишут личную благодарность.

— Правда? — Азирафель не смог сдержать удивления.

— Конечно, — Гавриил огляделся. — Кстати о работе, что ты делаешь посреди… ничего?

— Я выполнял поручение короля Артура. Видишь ли, я один из его рыцарей. Для поддержания образа.

Гавриил приподнял идеальные брови:  
— Разумеется. Кстати об этом, — он остановился, будто ожидая от Азирафеля реакции на перемену темы. 

Азирафель сжал сложенные перед собой ладони.  
— Да?

— Мы ожидаем, что ты будешь рядом с ним во время битвы. Конечно, мы не сомневаемся в том, что ты выполнишь свое задание, но решили напомнить о его важности. 

— Битвы? — глупо переспросил Азирафель.

— В ближайшее время ему предстоит большое сражение. Давненько такого не случалось, не находишь?

— Но я думал, моя задача — помогать ему нести мир.

— У тебя была такая задача, — медленно, словно разъясняя простую истину ребенку, произнес Гавриил. — А теперь будет другая. Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы жизнь этих людей стала слишком спокойной, правда? Дай им то, чего они хотят, и они отвернутся от истинной веры! Начнут слишком верить в себя. Людям нужны потрясения и лишения. Это делает их ближе к... — он выразительно указал пальцем на небо. — Все для их же блага.

— Но их жизнь сложно назвать спокойной, — воскликнул Азирафель. — У них столько трудностей!

— Азирафель, — Гавриил недовольно поджал губы. — Иногда у людей нужно забрать что-то важное, чтобы они повернулись к нам. Разве это не очевидно?

— Но разве это не то, что делают демоны?

Гавриил расхохотался. От его смеха волоски на затылке Азирафеля встали дыбом, как от порыва холодного ветра. В этом звуке не было ничего веселого.

— Нам нужна эта территория, Азирафель. И мы рассчитываем, что ты сделаешь свою работу, не задавая глупых вопросов. Понятно?

Улыбка застыла на губах Гавриила, не касаясь глаз. Азирафель с удивлением подумал, что в них совсем нет жизни. Той самой, что такими яркими искрами сияла в глазах Кроули. Сравнение напугало его, как если бы Гавриил мог подсмотреть, что происходит в его мыслях, и увидеть там золото и медь, огненную печать поцелуя. Но архангел не стал дожидаться, пока он справится с собой и ответит.

— Счастливой войны, Азирафель.

Он исчез, словно дурной сон. Азирафель привалился к боку своего коня, успокаивающе поглаживая его по морде. Животное с удивлением косило на него взглядом; очевидно, что утешение было нужно ему самому.

***

Первыми, кого он встретил в замке, оказались Ланселот и Гавейн. Примыкающие ко внутреннему двору коридоры в этот послеобеденный час были тихи и пустынны, и он услышал смех и шорох одежды прежде, чем завернул за угол и увидел их. Должно быть, они отрабатывали боевые приемы и увлеклись, и потому Ланселот был прижат к стене, а Гавейн стоял так близко, опустив тренировочный меч. Но это не объясняло, почему на честном лице Ланселота промелькнул испуг, почему так сияли серые глаза. Щеки обоих раскраснелись, буйные темные кудри Гавейна растрепались, будто в них только что побывали слишком неспокойные для собственного блага пальцы; Азирафель успел увидеть, как дернулась ладонь Ланселота, перед тем как сжаться в кулак у бедра. 

Гавейн обернулся, и хмурое выражение на его лице сменилось настороженной радостью. Азирафель попытался представить, как он мог бы выглядеть без привычной печати подозрения, делавшей его похожим на чернобурую лисицу. Была ли она на месте минуту назад, до того, как он нарушил их уединение?  
— Сэр Фелл! Мы не ожидали вашего возвращения.

— Да, — Азирафель замялся, сцепив руки в замок. Его не покидало ощущение, что он вмешался во что-то, не предназначенное для посторонних глаз. — Боюсь, я по важному делу к королю, дорогой друг.

Ланселот выпрямился, скользнув взглядом по лицу Гавейна. Азирафель видел все то, на что раньше не обращал внимания: нарочито расслабленные позы и скрученное змеиными кольцами внутри напряжение, случайное соприкосновение рук, опущенные ресницы. Тайный язык, которого он не понимал, хотя говорил на нем сам, и который теперь казался таким очевидным. Он знал, куда смотреть, потому что прятал в себе то же самое, и наконец смог признать это.

Но там, где Ланселот и Гавейн сияли, заполняя пространство вокруг себя мягким, хрупким светом, словно вот-вот через грубые камни стен потянутся стебли весенних цветов, в себе он ощущал только горечь. Так бывает, когда можешь сделать выбор. Так бывает, но уже не у него — ведь он испортил единственное, что было важно.

— Фелл, с вами все в порядке? — произнес участливый голос Ланселота. — Вы побледнели. Давайте я провожу вас к Артуру, он будет рад вас увидеть.

Азирафель благодарно кивнул. Он хорошо знал замок и не нуждался в проводнике, но снова оставаться одному ему не хотелось: для этого еще будет время.  
— Просто утомился в дороге. Ведите, сэр Ланселот.

***

К удивлению Азирафеля, Артура не пришлось уговаривать. Он приветствовал его стоя и почтительно выслушал. Люди по-разному откликались на проявления ангельской силы, Азирафелю случалось сталкиваться со страхом, ненавистью, восторгом — казалось, все чувства, что они могут испытывать, перемешивались, и каждый раз он вытягивал случайный жребий, не зная, чего ожидать. Достоинство, с которым держался Артур, было приятным; оно давало возможность понимать друг друга, словно ничего не изменилось.

Но все решило имя Морганы. Стоило Артуру услышать, что это она ищет с ним встречи, и его лицо просветлело. У Азирафеля не было сомнений в его любви к сестре, поэтому он никак не мог понять, как же они потеряли друг друга, что могло отбросить их на разные стороны. Спросить он не решился, и вскоре они распрощались, условившись об отъезде до рассвета.

Покои Азирафеля остались с его отъезда нетронутыми. Он устало опустился на кровать, даже не взглянув на свои манускрипты. Им овладело странное онемение, в котором и закрыть глаза, и держать их открытыми, глядя на слабый огонь в очаге, было одинаково невыносимо. Он верил, что принял правильное решение. Оставалось понять, сколько еще раз потребуется повторить это, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько виноватым.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда люди придумывали доспехи, они были озабочены борьбой друг с другом, а не с дождем. Досадно, потому что зимний дождь — одно из самых неприятных явлений, с которыми Азирафелю доводилось сталкиваться на земле. Его холодные капли скатывались со шлема и просачивались сквозь кольчужный воротник. Ощущения от мокрой туники за пазухой не добавляли радости и без того мрачному утру. Небо еще не начало светлеть, и каждому приходилось нести в руке факел. Азирафель надеялся, что все разбойники, как разумные люди, еще спят — их маленькая процессия просматривалась из темноты как на ладони, в то время как самим им была едва видна дорога, в которую с хлюпаньем погружались копыта лошадей.

Даже обыкновенно говорливый Ланселот не вымолвил ни слова с момента, как они покинули замок. Кроме него Артура сопровождал только один рыцарь, Бедуир. Азирафель старался держаться от него подальше — его великодушия едва хватало на то, чтобы не винить Бедуира в ранении Кроули. Когда это случилось, он думал лишь об одном: как поскорей избавиться от лишних глаз и помочь глупому змею. Теперь при виде Бедуира он чувствовал искры праведного гнева, грозившие разрастись в пожар; его останавливала мысль, что намерение рыцаря было не дурным и посчиталось бы естественным для любого человека. И все же склонность людей уничтожать то, чего они не понимают, давно вызывала у него раздражение. Как только могла подняться рука на такое прекрасное создание? Азирафель вспоминал, каким гладким, таящим под собой силу, ни на что не похожим было под его ладонями змеиное тело, когда Кроули сворачивался у него на груди; он не сомневался в способности Кроули постоять за себя, но желание защитить, спрятать его от глаз тех, кто хочет навредить, захлестывало такой волной, что он сам пугался этого. Можно подумать, что такие порывы в его природе, как защитника врат рая и Начала, но он чувствовал подобное впервые. Ангелам не полагалось считать кого-то своим. Тем более совершенно немыслимо, чтобы это касалось демона. 

«Мой демон», — Азирафелю пришлось прикрыть глаза: чересчур острое чувство, заключенное в этих двух словах, обжигало грудь в том месте, откуда была вырвана уверенность в праве их произнести. Они не могли быть правдой ни со стороны Небес, ни со стороны Кроули; но он знал, что пока они живы, это не изменится. Хоть осознание природы их отношений и внове для него, еще не уложилось в представление о мире и своем в нем месте, он уже понимал, что такая принадлежность работает в обе стороны. И в этом ее главное отличие от принадлежности Богу, — казалось, единственно возможной для ангелов. Азирафель любил Ее, не мог не любить, и чувствовал божественную любовь в ответ, тлеющим где-то внутри угольком, из которого мог черпать силу для выполнения своей работы на земле. Но эта любовь заставляла его сомневаться в себе, ее было недостаточно; взгляд Бога скользил по миру, не задерживаясь ни на одном из своих творений, даже самых преданных. Так он сам смотрел на людей; таков порядок, и желать большего неразумно.

Хорошо, что никто из рыцарей не спросил про дракона.

Доехав до назначенного места, они избавились от факелов: слабый свет начал пробиваться сквозь облака, и дождь стих. Сырость проникла до самых костей, и казалось, что от нее теперь никогда не избавиться. Кроули стоял в стороне от Морганы и ее спутника, в котором Азирафель узнал раненого юношу, Оуэна. Азирафель поднял забрало и бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на рыцарей; Артур и Ланселот спокойно снимали шлемы, но Бедуир медлил, сжав железной перчаткой поводья своей лошади.

Спешившись, Азирафель подошел к Кроули. Присутствие Бедуира заставляло его нервничать; надо было забрать проклятое копье, когда представилась возможность. Не сделав этого, он мог рассчитывать только на свою бдительность и то, что люди никак не признают в незнакомом молчаливом рыцаре дракона. Он бы и сам не узнал его, полагаясь только на зрение: шлем с опущенным забралом полностью скрывал лицо, а весь доспех был ничуть не похож на скандальный облик Черного рыцаря. Разумное решение, учитывая переполох, что тот устроил в прошлом десятилетии. 

— Лучшая погода для переговоров, никому не захочется торчать здесь долго, — негромко произнес Кроули, не поворачивая головы.

— Я надеюсь, что все пройдет хорошо, — Азирафель остановился рядом с ним, и внимательно смотрел, как Артур приближается к Моргане. Король оставил свой шлем и оружие в руках Ланселота, и ничто не мешало видеть выражение его лица: надежду, смешанную с недоверием, будто он до конца не понимает, что видит перед собой действительно ее. Моргана не двигалась, ожидая. Подол ее простого платья терялся во мху; из-за ее неподвижности казалось, что под ним могут прятаться корни, а сама она растет из земли. Азирафель покачал головой. В этом лесу ему в голову постоянно приходят престранные мысли. 

Когда Артур остановился в нескольких шагах от нее, Моргана нарушила тишину:  
— Брат мой. Как давно мы друг друга не видели.

— Моргана! Я искал тебя и уже думал, что потерял навсегда, — лицо Артура просветлело, как только он услышал ее голос, и он протянул вперед руки, которые она немедля взяла в свои. Азирафель облегченно выдохнул. Он до последнего сомневался в успехе.

— Прости меня, но так было нужно, — сжав его ладони, она отпустила их и печально улыбнулась. — Наши пути слишком разные. Но я надеялась, что мы придем ими к одной цели. 

Артур растерянно нахмурился.  
— Я не понимаю. Друиды и их упрямство мне как заноза в ладони, они сеют раздор. Наша сила в вере в единого Бога, а они отказываются от нее. Столько времени я чувствовал ярость от того, что колдуны отказываются помогать своему же народу в защите от натиска врагов, чтобы узнать вчера в их предводителе свою собственную сестру! Как ты могла пойти против меня? Зачем? Разве я не любил тебя?

— А разве ты забыл все, чему тебя учил Мерлин?

При звуке этого имени Артур едва заметно вздрогнул и выпрямился. Моргана продолжала:  
— Ты мой брат и я никогда не пойду против тебя. Мы на одной стороне. Только я сомневаюсь, способен ли ты это увидеть. Ты слишком увлекся правлением своим королевством. Помнишь, мы маленькими играли в этой роще? Помнишь, во что ты верил, на что был готов?

— Моргана, — Артур помедлил. — Это же детские сказки. Есть настоящие несчастья — соседи сжимают вокруг нас кольцо, становятся сильнее. Мы должны объединиться, чтобы не дать им победить. Мой долг защищать эту землю.

— Мой тоже, — просто ответила Моргана. — Только ты забыл, что земля — это не только люди. Ты говоришь про Бога, но служишь сейчас только себе. Для тебя есть только твой народ, а остальные — враги. И даже из этого народа ты делаешь врагов — тех, кто не готов биться за твои представления о королевстве. Ты знаешь, что это неправильно, я вижу по твоим глазам.

— Я не могу себе позволить так думать, Альбион…

— Альбион больше, чем ты и твой двор! — воскликнула Моргана. — Только послушай себя. Вот почему я не могла оставаться с вами. Ты выдал бы меня замуж, и мне так же, как тебе сейчас, пришлось делать вид, что я не замечаю ничего кроме стен своего замка. Посмотри вокруг, брат мой.

Тень прошла по лицу Артура. Он не ответил, но его взгляд метнулся к деревьям за спинами Азирафеля и Кроули. Что-то сродни узнаванию промелькнуло в нем и тут же погасло.

Азирафель посмотрел на остальных людей, гадая, только ли ему непонятно, что происходит. Лицо Ланселота было задумчивым. Оуэн неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, напряженно поглядывая в сторону Бедуира. Тот, как и его спутники, все же снял шлем, и кривил губы. У Азирафеля почти не осталось сомнений, кто именно из рыцарей ударил юношу, зато появился вопрос, знал ли об этом Артур.

— Полагаю, нет смысла просить тебя вернуться, — теперь Артур смотрел прямо в глаза Морганы. Что-то изменилось между ними, словно Азирафель пропустил важную часть беседы — или она велась без слов все это время, надежно скрытая за другими фразами.

— Ты знаешь, что нет, — мягко ответила Моргана.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вас больше не тревожили. Ты моя сестра.

— Всегда, — она протянула руку и легко коснулась его щеки. — Ты знаешь, что мы должны будем сделать. Уже скоро.

— Я буду готов, — он сделал шаг назад, не отводя от нее взгляда.

— Мне очень жаль, брат.

Артур кивнул и отошел к лошадям. Азирафель махнул Ланселоту в ответ на вопросительный взгляд — он присоединится к ним позднее. Оуэн подбежал к Моргане, чтобы о чем-то тихо с ней переговорить. Так вышло, что только Азирафель и Кроули видели, как Бедуир презрительно сплюнул на землю, прежде чем вскочить на своего коня. 

— Кажется, не все довольны счастливым воссоединением, — пробормотал Кроули.

Проводив рыцарей взглядом, Азирафель повернулся к нему:  
— Признаться, я крайне растерян. Ты понимаешь, что это все значит? 

— Не переживай, ангел, думаю, мы все узнаем со временем, — ответил Кроули. Он стянул с головы шлем и поморщился, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Скорее бы они изобрели другую одежду.

Азирафель последовал его примеру. В отличие от Кроули, который выглядел как всегда безупречно, его кудри от влаги опустились и приклеились ко лбу. Он попытался незаметно их пригладить, но тут же поймал на себе взгляд искоса и смутился. Ему не удавалось понять по лицу Кроули, о чем тот думает, хотя глаза не закрывали ни забрало, ни темные стекла. С самого первого дня их знакомства Азирафель дивился, как они наполнены чувством, что бы ни испытывал Кроули в этот момент — не потому ли он начал скрывать их от мира? Искренность, как что-то уязвимое; правда, которой нет места в жизни демона. Сейчас Азирафель впервые видел в них не больше, чем в затянутом облаками небе или дремлющем на холоде лесу. Неужели так будет всегда?

Он хотел спросить, почему Кроули не спешит надевать очки, ведь люди еще рядом — но Моргана опередила его, подойдя ближе.  
— Думала, ваш народ не жалует металл, — она с откровенным любопытством разглядывала доспехи Кроули. — Даже боится его.

— Наш народ? — удивленно переспросил Азирафель.

Кроули лишь осклабился, глядя на нее желтыми змеиными глазами. Азирафель перевел взгляд с него на друидов и обратно, и его брови поползли вверх. Он тихо добавил:  
— А. Ну конечно же.

Он знал истории, которые рассказывают по всему свету о волшебных народцах. В этой части земли они словно были написаны в самих очертаниях холмов и деревьев, вобрав в себя краски неприступной, но щедрой природы, глядящей из тишины между биениями человеческих сердец на их свершения. Можно было догадаться и раньше, что Кроули, с его огненными кудрями, точеным лицом и лукавыми манерами примут за обитателя Иных земель. Это объясняло и его отношения с друидами: они бы не отказались исполнить поручение фейри, рассчитывая на их благосклонность. Вряд ли люди могли себе представить такими демонов; Азирафель и сам затруднялся примерить на Кроули свои знания о падших, образ расползался, словно тесная рубашка, слишком простой для всего, что он помнил о времени, проведенном вместе. Опасный ход мысли, ведь если Кроули может сойти за фейри, не только промышляющего шалостями и искушениями, но и способного благословить достойного человека, то и ангельские поручения не столь выходят за пределы его способностей, как казалось. Стоило ли отказываться от его предложения?

— Каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, я узнаю что-то новое, — продолжила Моргана с улыбкой на лице. — Я благодарю вас обоих за помощь, нам с братом нужно было поговорить и вспомнить, что мы знаем друг о друге. Иногда так легко забыть о самом важном в череде дней и лет. Слишком погрузиться в собственный мир, хотя он всегда был един. Вам это, наверное, не знакомо.

Азирафель поежился под ее внимательным взглядом и не нашел, что ответить.

— Мы тоже знаем, что такое время, — уклончиво произнес Кроули.

— У меня есть еще одна просьба, — оглянувшись на Оуэна, она чинно сложила перед собой руки, точно вавилонская статуэтка. В этой напускной четкости движений проскальзывала неуверенность, впервые за то время, что Азирафель ее видел. — Это касается детей.

— Что с ними? — Кроули вскинул голову и сощурил глаза.

— Я чувствую, что близятся перемены. Если вы не собираетесь забирать Анхарад и Сесила в свои земли, возможно, стоит подыскать им другое убежище. Им нельзя возвращаться к людям, у которых вы их забрали, а мы вскоре не сможем больше за ними присматривать. И я не знаю ни одного места, где бы их рано или поздно не обнаружили. Только вы найдете им дом дальше окрестных поселений.

Встретившись глазами с Кроули, она мягко добавила:  
— Мне жаль, что мы не станем их семьей, они чудесные дети. Но им опасно оставаться с нами.

Кроули продолжал молча смотреть на нее, поэтому Азирафель поспешил ответить вместо него:  
— Мы обо всем позаботимся. Не беспокойтесь.

Ему в голову пришла замечательная мысль, и он хотел поскорее поделиться ей с Кроули. Тот моргнул и беззаботно произнес, словно отмахнулся от чего-то мелкого:  
— Да-да. Конечно. Никаких претензий.

Моргана покачала головой, но больше ничего не сказала. Они распрощались, оставив Азирафеля и Кроули среди молчаливых дубов и сосен. Белесый свет разгорелся чуть ярче, но стылый воздух не стал теплей; пространство напиталось мелкой взвесью воды и будто замерло в ожидании. Еще несколько мгновений Азирафель избегал смотреть на Кроули, скованный острым осознанием, что они одни. А затем, вскинув руки к вороту, все же перевел на него изумленный взгляд.

— Можешь не благодарить, — пока Азирафель отвлекся, Кроули избавился от своего доспеха, а заодно мимолетным чудом высушил его одежду. — Что тебе мешало самому это сделать? Это какой-то новый вид мученичества — страдание от сырости?

Азирафель замялся:  
— Боюсь, за моими чудесами сейчас могут следить. Скажут, что я использую лишние. Да и не мог же я высушиться при людях! Было бы подозрительно, что я спокоен, когда они так несчастны под дождем.

— Они считают тебя святым, хуже уже не будет.

Азирафель развел руками.  
— Лучше не испытывать терпение начальства. Спасибо, дорогой друг.

— Ерунда.

— А тебя принимают за фейри! 

— Не в первый раз. Это даже удобно. Главное, не говорить им, что я тот самый змей, которого увидели их предки несколько поколений назад, — Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Возможно, они знают. Моргана не так проста, тебе не кажется? — Азирафель задумчиво потер ладони. — Что-то назревает, и она права, детям здесь не место.

На лицо Кроули вернулось то отрешенное выражение, с которым он провожал друидов, и которое вызывало у Азирафеля нестерпимое желание протянуть руку и коснуться его щеки — или заключить его в объятия. 

— Я понимаю, ты хотел, чтобы Моргана позаботилась о них, пока они не вырастут, — Азирафель помедлил, пытаясь поймать взгляд Кроули. — Но им нужна настоящая семья, и я как раз знаю подходящее место.


	9. Chapter 9

Уже когда они отправились в дорогу, Азирафель подумал, что весь его план требовал очень много доверия. От Кроули — к нему, ведь тот даже не усомнился в суждениях Азирафеля о людях, с которыми он предложил оставить детей, только выслушал его историю и настоял отправиться сразу, не теряя времени. От друидов — к ним обоим; Моргана, Оуэн, Гвендолен и пятеро мужчин и женщин разных возрастов, с которыми Азирафель еще не встречался, явно не ожидали такого скорого расставания с Анхарад и Сесилом, но после небольшого переполоха собрали им гостинцев и тепло простились. В это время Кроули ускользнул в сторону, заявив, что для демона здесь слишком много сантиментов; Азирафель заподозрил его в неискренности, но возражать не стал. От детей — ко взрослым, хотя по правде говоря, слушали Анхарад и Сесил только Кроули, ловя каждое его слово с безоговорочной верой. Азирафель почувствовал себя непрошенным наблюдателем, когда Кроули опустился перед ними на колени и объяснил, что дом в лесу придется оставить. Он не пытался заигрывать с их возрастом, смягчая правду; он говорил серьезно, и на детских лицах отражалась такая же серьезность. А потом он поднял глаза на Азирафеля, будто включая его в их маленький круг, и Азирафель лишь слабо улыбнулся в ответ — так переполнилось его сердце, что он не смог выдавить ни слова. И, наконец, от самого Азирафеля — к людям. Он не знал заранее, приютят ли детей те, о ком он так неожиданно для самого себя вспомнил, но отчего-то был в этом уверен.

Он рано усвоил, что человеческие жизни удивительно хрупки. Ярко-алая кровь на камне и беспомощность вперемешку с ужасом на лице Каина, который не мог знать названия своего поступка, потому что был первым; удивление в глазах Евы, когда младенец в ее руках не сделал первого вдоха; болезни, кары, дикие звери и даже безобидные поначалу царапины — Смерть поджидала их в каждом клочке темноты и холода, но всегда являлась неожиданно. Они приспосабливались к этой неопределенности как могли: старались не привязываться к детям, потому что немногие из них выживали, изобретали сложные ритуалы, молились. 

Порой их молитвы были услышаны. Но не всегда вовремя.

Супругов звали Сара и Абрахам, они жили в небольшой деревеньке на юге Уэссекского королевства. Правитель этого клочка земли присягнул Артуру, как и соседние вожди, но от Камелота его отделял густой лес и болота. Чужаки редко забредали в деревню; при римлянах, которые построили форт на побережье в нескольких часах от нее, это случалось чаще, потом всем стало не до такого Богом забытого места. Потому жители деревни и не знали, что у Смерти новое обличье, и если она пришла, от нее нет спасения. В других концах Альбиона жгли костры и заколачивали двери, окажись она поблизости; болезнь отступала только перед жестокостью, доброте с ней рядом не было места.

Сара и Абрахам были добрыми людьми. Их дом на краю деревни полнился смехом и голосами троих сыновей, в нем постоянно крутился кто-то из соседей, ко мнению Абрахама прислушивался старейшина. Когда Азирафель впервые переступил их порог, его, несмотря на царившее вокруг горе, едва не сбило с ног силой любви, которой пропитались сами стены. Супруги трудились, берегли друг друга и справедливо считали себя счастливой семьей. Но главное — они никогда не отказывали просьбе о помощи.

Поэтому, увидев как-то утром вышедшего из леса человека, который с трудом держался на ногах, Абрахам привел его домой и уложил в постель, а Сара обмыла струпья и говорила с ним мягким, ласковым голосом. 

Доброта их не пропала напрасно: незнакомец, последний выживший из своей деревни, умер не в одиночестве. 

Спустя пять дней заболели дети.

Сара и Абрахам перепробовали все, но довольно скоро стало понятно, что никакие травы и компрессы не помогают. Тогда они обратились к единственному спасению отчаявшихся благочестивых людей: молитве. 

Если спросить архангела Гавриила, почему Бог не отвечает на обращения, он справедливо ответит, что людей слишком много, а Она одна. Должно произойти что-то исключительное, чтобы молитва была услышана. Обычно такое случается с людьми, уже отмеченными божественной печатью, за которыми пристально наблюдают ангелы. Азирафель к тому времени уже семь лет помогал королю Артуру, а других ангелов на землю не посылали, да и Сара — обычная крестьянка, не вершащая судьбы империй. Но чистое сердце обладает удивительной силой, а разбитое — кричит во сто крат громче, и не было в жизни Сары мгновения хуже, чем когда она закрывала глаза своему младшему сыну. Азирафель почувствовал ее отчаяние и мольбу, сидя в своих покоях в замке. Они тянулись сквозь пространство и отыскали его, растерянно отложившего в сторону пергамент, ощутившего на щеках слезы. Он не должен был, но откликнулся: переместился на окраину деревни и вошел в ее дом, сказавшись обычным путником. 

Он сразу понял, что опоздал. Смерть уже коснулась детей, и даже ангел не мог отобрать у нее законную добычу. Разбитые горем, Абрахам и Сара пытались предостеречь его, не дать приблизиться к больным, но он мягко убедил их, что хочет помочь. Оспа, поразившая уже большую часть деревни, их самих не коснулась. Азирафель сотворил чудо, чтобы так и оставалось. Больше ничего сделать было нельзя. 

Отчего-то судьба этих людей сильно тронула его; он еще несколько дней оставался с ними, незаметно используя свои ангельские силы, чтобы вылечить тех, кого можно, и не дать болезни распространиться дальше. Его поразило, как, даже похоронив своих детей, они не озлобились и не роптали, лишь помогали другим, продолжая молиться уже о них. И для него, незнакомца, всегда находилось и доброе слово, и кусок хлеба.

Иногда он думал, что, вкусив от плода, люди узнали что-то недоступное небесным созданиям. Бесполезно пытаться понять божественный замысел, но, похоже, эта тайна заключалась вовсе не в том, чтобы быть равными богам, а в полученном ими наказании; перед уязвимостью и мимолетностью жизни их сила обретала иной смысл, понятный только тем, кому известно значение слова потеря.

Украдкой бросая взгляды на Кроули, Азирафель задавался вопросом, что Она уготовила им. Сердце сжималось в предчувствии еще большей боли, но он твердо пообещал себе не быть слабее людей; в сравнении с их бедами это казалось почти кощунством.

Из-за детей путь до деревни пришлось проделывать по-человечески, долгой дорогой через лес. Единственное, что они смогли себе позволить — это снять усталость с коня, который с тех пор с подозрением фыркал на обоих. Азирафель и Кроули шли пешком, посадив Сесила и Анхарад в седло. Для детей происходящее было приключением, и они без умолку болтали обо всем, что видели вокруг. Кроули, к большому удивлению Азирафеля, с охотой им отвечал, и даже вступил в шуточную перепалку с девочкой; она посчитала своим долгом придумать имя коню, раз уж им довелось свести такое тесное знакомство. Кроули яростно протестовал против имени Лютик, вскидывая руки в попытке объяснить, что животное должно называться самое малое Разрушитель Мира, Попирающий Звезды. Взрывы детского хохота разгоняли мелких зверьков и птиц, и Азирафель молча улыбался, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло. Ему нравилось наблюдать, с какой легкостью Кроули ведет эти разговоры, будто сам становится на пару тысячелетий моложе, и тень, которая всегда лежит на его лице, ненадолго отступает.

Ближе к закату Сесилу надоело сидеть на коне, и он попросился вниз. Это замедлило их передвижение, но ребенок был так доволен и с такой важностью подпрыгивал рядом с Кроули, безуспешно пытаясь подстроиться под шаги его длинных ног, что у Азирафеля не нашлось возражений. Пройти весь путь за один короткий зимний день все равно было бы невозможным.

Довольно скоро Сесил устал; сначала он взялся за руку Кроули, затем начал идти все медленнее и медленнее, пока и вовсе не остановился. Кроули молча подхватил его на руки и понес. Ребенок обвил руками его шею и затих. Разговор с Анхарад тоже иссяк; хоть она и держалась в седле ровно, было заметно, что и она утомилась от дороги. Лес вокруг темнел, под ноги все чаще подворачивались узловатые корни, словно нарочно задерживая путников. 

— Пора остановиться, ангел, — негромко произнес Кроули, когда совсем стемнело. Это были первые слова, сказанные им Азирафелю за все время в лесу. С детьми между ними это не было так заметно, но все же задевало.

Они легко отыскали место для привала, и вскоре, накормив и уложив Сесила и Анхарад, сидели рядом у тихо потрескивающего костра. Лютик мирно пасся неподалеку. Кроули проворчал, что лютики безобидны только с виду, а на самом деле ядовиты, и потому имя боевому коню подходит. Азирафель сделал вид, что проверяет, спят ли дети, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

Небо прояснилось, и между кронами деревьев проглянули звезды. Лицо обдавало жаром, но ладони зябли; Азирафель спрятал их в рукава туники. В круге света казалось, что из темноты смотрят сотни глаз, внимательные, спокойные, готовые ждать хоть тысячи лет. Языки пламени танцевали в стеклах очков Кроули; Азирафелю вдруг захотелось увидеть, как они отражаются в его глазах, как тает огонь в огне. Он вздохнул, и Кроули тут же резко повернул к нему голову.

— Что не так?

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся.  
— Все в порядке, дорогой. Я только подумал, что ты сегодня не становился змеем, и надеюсь, тебе стало лучше.

— Я больше не хочу постоянно спать, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Должно быть, жить стало интереснее. 

Азирафель глубоко задумался над его словами и вздрогнул, когда Кроули вновь заговорил:  
— Что-то не так, ангел. Я вижу, как ты весь день ерзаешь. Что произошло?

— Я… — Азирафель помедлил, не зная, стоит ли говорить правду. До сих пор ему удавалось не думать о встрече с Гавриилом; рядом с Кроули это было не так уж и трудно. Но тень Небес со вчерашнего дня следовала за ним по пятам, прячась где-то на краю зрения, нервной дрожью отзывалась в пальцах. Делиться планами с врагом бесспорно нельзя, но быть может, если не называть всего…  
— Гавриил приходил меня увидеть. Они все-таки обо мне вспомнили.

При упоминании имени архангела Кроули замер, точно хищник перед прыжком. Медленно сдвинув очки вниз по переносице, он сощурил глаза:  
— Этот индюк опять вел себя как сволочь?

— Кроули! — воскликнул Азирафель. — Он архангел, ты не можешь его так называть.

— Я еще мягко выразился. Брось, Азирафель, за столько лет я наслушался от тебя достаточно, чтобы судить о нем. То, как он с тобой обращается, нельзя терпеть.

Азирафель вздохнул.  
— У него наверняка есть на то причины.

— Бред собачий! Что он на этот раз посмел тебе сказать? — Кроули оскалился.

Азирафель задержал на нем долгий взгляд, а потом устало опустил плечи.  
— По-видимому, меня скоро ждет новое задание, а все, ради чего я столько лет провел в лесах и болотах рядом с немытыми рыцарями, и гроша не стоит.

— Это неправда, ангел. Посмотри, как изменился Уэссекс. Даже мои старания посеять раздор не сработали. Ты расстроил все мои планы, — уголок губ Кроули приподнялся, будто он еще не решил, можно ли улыбнуться. Это делало его лицо озорным и юным, и вина захлестнула Азирафеля с новой силой. Он впервые подумал, не лучше ли было бы Кроули совсем не знать его, а Небесам — послать на землю другого ангела; в конце концов, что бы ни говорил Кроули, пользы от него не очень-то много. Кому как не Гавриилу знать.

— Ты очень добр ко мне, — негромко произнес Азирафель. Он перевел взгляд на землю под своими ногами. — Не уверен, что я этого заслуживаю. 

— Азирафель! Я демон! Я не бываю добрым, — последнее слово Кроули выплюнул, как что-то глубоко ему отвратительное. — И я не стану просто так рассыпаться в любезностях. Так что что бы там ни думали просиживающие штаны на Небесах болваны, они не стоят и волоса на твоей глупой голове. Ты лучше их. Что у тебя с лицом?

Азирафель медленно выдохнул и резко повернулся к нему, вскинув руки.  
— Как ты можешь так думать, так… защищать меня, когда я сделал тебе больно?

Мгновение Кроули молча смотрел на него. Затем тонкие пальцы сжались вокруг обоих предплечий Азирафеля, останавливая бездумные движения. Азирафель замер, пойманный, распахнув глаза. Медленно, словно сквозь толщу воды, а не прохладный ночной воздух, Кроули приблизил к нему лицо — и коснулся губами лба. И тут же отстранился, разжал руки — но Азирафель так и остался сидеть, не двигаясь, даже не дыша.

Кроули состроил гримасу и вытянул перед собой ноги, усаживаясь поудобнее, словно ничего и не было, словно он не выбил только что из-под ног Азирафеля землю нежданной, ничем не заслуженной нежностью. 

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, ангел.

Азирафель тоже больше не знал, что сказать. Он уже сделал неправильно все, что только было можно, и считал себя не вправе спрашивать снова; и все же в этот миг в нем затеплилась надежда. Кроули явно не ждал от него ответа, глядя прямо в огонь, расслабленно, будто дома, а не в зимнем лесу. 

Покачав головой, Азирафель опустил руки, сел ровно и придвинулся чуть ближе. Там, где они едва соприкасались плечами, тепло согревало сильней, чем пламя костра. 

***

До места добрались на следующий день незадолго до наступления сумерек. Азирафель с удовлетворением отметил, что ни один смертный, не вооруженный парочкой неприметных демонических чудес, не сможет проделать этот путь настолько быстро и легко. Оставалась опасность набегов со стороны побережья, но ее в нынешнее время не избежать в любой части острова. С того момента, как Римская провинция Британия перестала существовать, по нему словно постоянно шла рябь, как по неспокойной поверхности воды; разные племена отражались в ней, тесня друг друга, и лишь там, где правил Артур, наступил теперь мир, хрупкий, усталый, смирившийся с соседями с континента, которые уже укрепились на западе. Но земля оставалась неизменной, чья бы кровь ни проливалась в нее, чей бы прах ни смешивался с ней. Извилистые деревья, камни и реки все ждали чего-то, их неуловимый шепот почти достиг поверхности, чтобы назвать себя. Что-то надвигалось, и два дня в глубоком лесу укрепили в Азирафеле смутное ощущение, что, как и говорила Моргана, дело не только в человеческих войнах. 

Деревья расступились, и в лицо ударило свежестью, принесенной ветром с моря. Воздух был здесь совсем другим на вкус; утомленные дорогой дети оживились, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. За пять лет деревня не изменилась. Десятка четыре аккуратных домов с небольшими хозяйствами, а дальше, за изгородью, насколько хватает глаз — поля, уходящие в холмы, с бегущими по ним ручьями и небольшим озером. Где-то за ними скрывались другие поселения и, наконец, большая вода. С высоты полета это был ничем не примечательный маленький уголок, но множество поколений людей сделало его своим.

Из ближайшего дома вышла статная женщина с покрытой платком копной темных кудрей, в которых уже значительно проглядывала седина. Она какое-то время щурилась, наблюдая за их приближением, а затем поспешно вытерла руки тряпкой и воскликнула:  
— Благородный господин Фелл! Уж не думала вас снова увидеть! И не один!

— Просто Фелл, пожалуйста, Сара, мы же друзья. Здравствуй. Надеюсь, мы не помешаем?

— Что вы, идите скорее сюда, я на вас посмотрю, — она раскрыла руки, будто собираясь заключить Азирафеля в объятия, но делать этого не стала, лишь пристально вгляделась в его лицо. — Ничуть не изменились, все такой же красавец. А вот я, боюсь, сдала за эти годы.

Она тепло улыбнулась, словно эта мысль ее совсем не огорчала.

— Нисколько, — поспешил заверить Азирафель. 

Сара отмахнулась, переводя добродушный взгляд на его спутников:  
— А это кто? Проходите, проходите, мы рады друзьям Фелла. Абрахам! — позвала она.

Дети попросились с коня, как только вышли из леса, и теперь прятались за спиной Кроули, вцепившись руками в его тунику. Тот не пытался им помешать, только положил ладони на плечи. Их любопытные глаза посматривали из надежного укрытия на Сару, дом и двор, вышедшего на окрик Абрахама. 

Сара переглянулась с мужем и всплеснула руками:  
— Что же это я совсем зазевалась! Скоро стемнеет, а курочек в сарай не загнала. Теперь никак не успею это одна сделать, и их унесет лиса. Кто же мне поможет? 

— Я помогу, — Анхарад тут же отошла от Кроули, видимо позабыв все опасения. — Я умею. 

— Я тоже хочу ловить курочек! — воскликнул Сесил, подбегая к ним. 

Они отправились к курятнику, а Кроули, перед тем, как зайти в дом следом за Абрахамом, прошептал Азирафелю:  
— Какое дьявольское лукавство. Она мне нравится. 

***

Кроули оставил разговор Азирафелю и молча пил предложенное ему пиво, пока тот рассказывал о детях. Абрахам задал только пару вопросов, а потом откинулся к стене, крепко задумавшись. В голове Азирафеля успела мелькнуть тревожная мысль, что ничего не получится, но в конце концов его собеседник вздохнул, положил свои широкие мозолистые руки на стол, и произнес:  
— Да, Фелл, признаться, так и хочется сказать, что вас сам Бог нам послал.

Азирафель бросил предостерегающий взгляд на осклабившегося Кроули, но Абрахам, глубоко в своих мыслях, не смотрел в его сторону.

— Скажу, пока Сара с детишками и не слышит, вы только ей не говорите — она всегда так весела и трудится с утра до ночи, как ни в чем не бывало, да только я знаю, как она убивается, плачет, когда думает, что я сплю и не слышу. Мальчиков, понятно, тяжело было потерять, сам иногда удивляюсь, как мы это пережили. И старые мы уже, чтобы еще родить. Пытались. Их никто не заменит, но плохо ничего после себя не оставить. Вот она и горюет еще сильней, — он поднял глаза на гостей. — Так что как можем, вырастим, дети они добрые, вон сразу помогать пошли. 

Азирафель с облегчением улыбнулся ему:  
— Вы делаете хорошее дело, надеюсь, это принесет вам много радости.

За дверью послышались звонкие голоса, и в дом вбежали дети, а за ними вошла Сара. Все трое улыбались, уже успев стать друзьями. У Азирафеля потеплело на сердце; это не было победой в битве или спасением королевства, но он чувствовал, что для четырех человеческих жизней они сделали что-то важное. 

Стемнело, стремительно, как всегда зимой. Хозяева попросили Азирафеля и Кроули остаться на ночь; пришлось согласиться, потому что объяснить, куда они денутся с конем в кромешной, безлунной тьме, которая разлилась за окном, было невозможно. Как и в любом другом крестьянском жилище, всем приходилось располагаться в одной-единственной комнате. Сара и Абрахам отгородили углы овечьими шкурами. От них исходил не слишком приятный запах, но они создавали уют и хоть какое-то ощущение уединения.

Азирафелю и Кроули достался один угол; они легли, оставив между собой почти фут, и слушали, как устраиваются Анхарад и Сесил. Дети так утомились от новых впечатлений, что затихли почти сразу. Вскоре и с другой стороны послышался тихий храп. Азирафель пошевелился, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на жесткой соломе, и услышал рядом шорох: Кроули повернул к нему голову, будто хотел что-то сказать, но минуты тянулись, и ничего не происходило. Азирафель не выдержал первым, даже на расстоянии чувствуя жар, исходящий от демона.

— Что? — прошептал он.

— Спасибо, — просто ответил Кроули.

Единственное слово — и будто весеннее солнце заглянуло в темную, душную комнату. Азирафель улыбнулся в темноту:  
— Тебе совершенно не за что меня благодарить, дорогой мой. 

Он, должно быть, не заметил, как заснул, потому что когда вновь открыл глаза, в доме стало чуть светлее. В серых сумерках едва можно было различить очертания предметов. Послышался шепот — он-то его и разбудил.

— Конечно, я еще буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. Я бы не стал сбегать, не попрощавшись.

Осторожно, стараясь ничем не выдать себя, Азирафель скосил глаза влево. Кроули привстал на постели, обнимая одной рукой Анхарад, которая пробралась к нему под бок. В темноте было невозможно различить его лица, но он говорил мягким голосом, рассказывая девочке, какой будет ее жизнь с этими людьми, объясняя, почему ей нельзя остаться с ним.

— И я не исчезну навсегда. Я обещаю иногда тебя навещать. А ты пока присмотри за младшим. 

Прислушиваясь к его спокойному голосу, Азирафель снова провалился в сон. Когда он проснулся с рассветом, между ними лежал Сесил, а с другой стороны от Кроули — так и прикорнувшая Анхарад.


	10. Chapter 10

В целом, Азирафель ничего не имел против лошадей. Они были умными и красивыми животными, хоть и проявляли иногда совершенно невыносимые черты характера. Кроули как-то обронил, что им нельзя доверять, но Азирафель подозревал, что такое его отношение связано с особым видом шкодливости, присущим лошадям, в котором сам демон понимал куда больше, чем кто-либо. 

Его претензии к этим животным начинались с того момента, когда люди придумали садиться к ним на спины. Азирафель считал, что человеческое тело к этому не приспособлено, а находиться в седле долгое время — сродни пытке, которой они сами себя подвергают ради сомнительного удовольствия двигаться быстрее. Людям вечно не сиделось на месте, они хотели большего, чем может предложить земля, на которой они родились. Азирафель не понимал этой неспособности быть довольным тем, что имеется, этой неутолимой жадности жить. Будь у него выбор, ему было бы достаточно тихого уголка, и пусть вид вокруг не меняется день ото дня, зато в нем можно быть уверенным, а для всего остального есть воображение, истории и разговоры. 

Его фантазии не имели ничего общего с действительностью, да и единственный, с кем ему хотелось их разделить, вряд ли смог бы довольствоваться столь малым. Но после месяца тряски верхом, в грязи, холоде и сырости, Азирафель был не в силах лишить себя хоть такого утешения. Ныли кости, светлая ткань плаща давно превратилась в невнятно-серую тряпку. Доспехи, казалось, уже вросли в тело в тех местах, где поначалу лишь немного натирали. Вечера, когда можно было на время их снять, перестали приносить облегчение: после короткого отдыха тело протестовало против них во сто крат сильней. 

Кроули спросил бы, почему он мучается как человек, когда избавление — совсем рядом, на кончиках его ангельских пальцев. Но Кроули рядом не было, и, как бы Азирафелю ни хотелось его увидеть, это к лучшему; он сомневался, что Кроули спокойно проглотит слова об ограничениях сверху. Азирафель и сам до конца не верил, что Гавриил или кто-то еще из архангелов обратит на него внимание, пока он выполняет задание. Он боялся, что если не быть осторожным, они решат проверить все случаи, когда он прибегал к своим ангельским силам, и увидят среди них попытки исцелить демона. Но время шло, и этого не происходило. Возможно, то была удача. Возможно, Небесам действительно нет дела до того, чем он занимается на Земле. Или они и вовсе не способны узнать, к чему он прикладывает свою руку. И все же что-то удерживало его от легкомысленного отношения к чудесам; порой он вспоминал слова Кроули о мученичестве и упрямо сжимал губы — он бы не стал нарочно создавать себе неприятности. Заслуживает ли он облегчения и готов ли ради него рисковать — вопрос совсем другой, и Кроули, конечно, нашел бы, что на это сказать.

По расчетам Азирафеля, уже наступил февраль. Внутренние диалоги с Кроули остались его единственным развлечением. Над отрядом рыцарей облаком повисло мрачное разочарование, и никто больше не вел праздных разговоров; даже лошади с трудом волочили ноги, словно чувствуя настроение хозяев. Как далеко теперь был тот день, когда, оставив детей на попечение Сары и Абрахама, Азирафель и Кроули вернулись в пещеру, чтобы обнаружить рядом с ней встревоженного Ланселота. «Король собирает поход в Галлию» — Азирафель помнил, как, услышав эти слова, обреченно прикрыл глаза, а открыв их, поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд сквозь темные стекла очков. В нем боролись предупреждение Гавриила о том, что он должен быть рядом с Артуром, и настойчивое, отчаянное желание не разлучаться с Кроули, особенно сейчас, когда столько недоговорено. Но вслух он высказал только согласие отправиться с Артуром и с улыбкой заверил Ланселота, что дракон не станет проблемой, даже если его не будет рядом.

— Победитель драконов, — беззлобно прошипел Кроули, когда Ланселот оставил их вдвоем.

Азирафель виновато пожал плечами:  
— Лучше пусть думают так, чем заявятся к тебе, когда я буду в Галлии.

— Значит, ты уезжаешь.

— Я должен, — Азирафель постарался вложить в этот короткий ответ все, что не мог произнести вслух. Нервно сжав руки, он пристально посмотрел на Кроули. — Ты уверен, что твоя проблема решилась?

— Мне не нужна нянька, ангел, — уголки губ Кроули угрюмо опустились. — Не забывайся. 

В его голосе не было злобы или стремления уязвить, лишь предостережение и глубоко запрятанная обреченная усталость. Азирафеля охватила нежность, и он поспешил скрыть ее, опустив глаза.

— Я найду тебя здесь, когда вернусь?

— Я никуда не собираюсь, но сам понимаешь, — Кроули дернул плечом. 

Азирафель понимал. Они оба понимали, что то, что произошло между ними за последние дни, выходит за границы их существования, в котором место свободе есть лишь между строк, там, где она останется незаметна всем, кроме них двоих. Они не договаривались о встречах и не задавали друг другу вопросов. Но на всей огромной Земле, среди миллионов людей, их пути всегда сходились вместе, рано или поздно. Порой, хорошо прислушавшись к себе, к неизведанному пространству внутри своего истинного существа, Азирафель чувствовал его присутствие неподалеку — так за закрытыми веками чувствуешь забрезживший свет, почти не замечая, пока тот не разгорится еще ярче. Порой Кроули заставал его врасплох, появляясь из-за плеча, словно хищник, что подкрадывается, играя с добычей — то, что ощущал при этом Азирафель, было вовсе не страхом. Но они никогда не искали друг друга намеренно. И потому он промолчал, и они разошлись в разные стороны, как множество раз прежде.

Теперь Азирафель перебирал в памяти эти моменты, сидя в жестком седле где-то посреди леса на континенте. Он невольно подмечал, насколько иным здесь все было в сравнении с покинутым ими островом: деревья, трава, сам воздух, его вкус на языке, когда произносишь слова. Раньше он не обращал внимания на такие вещи; созданный Богом мир был разным, и он принимал это как данность, не задерживая на ней свои мысли. Кроули прав, природа для них всегда была лишь фоном событий, затрагивающих Ее последнее творение — человека. Но именно люди начали искать смысл в том, что видят и чувствуют вокруг себя, навсегда связанные с домом, который достался им после изгнания из Эдема. Неудивительно, что пытливый и острый ум Кроули ухватился за это. С самого начала о нем нельзя было сказать, что он смотрит на людей свысока; он не раз смущал Азирафеля самыми разными, но всегда сильными и открыто написанными на лице чувствами, которые испытывал к ним или, чаще, — за них. Спроси его об этом Азирафель, и он, конечно, скажет, что ему нет до них никакого дела. Но судьбы людей заботили Кроули куда больше, чем всех знакомых Азирафелю ангелов. Наблюдать за этим было неловко, словно от присутствия Кроули происходящее с человечеством становилось реальнее: настоящая гибель маленьких детей в смытых потоком воды домах, настоящие страдания и кровь Иисуса из Назарета. Настоящее поднимало из глубины вопросы, которых не следовало задавать. 

Можно сказать, что кровь Иисуса была причиной этого безуспешного похода. До короля откуда-то дошли слухи, что здесь, в Галлии, в полуразрушенной церкви спрятана чаша, в которую ее собирали. Люди называли ее Граалем и верили в ее чудесные свойства: от власти над царствами до вечной жизни любому, кому доведется испить из нее. Азирафель, наблюдавший на Голгофе казнь Иисуса от начала до конца, знал, что никто и не думал собирать кровь несчастного мятежника; но, как и в случае с драконом, не мог сказать об этом прямо. Одна осторожная попытка отговорить Артура от поисков чаши не увенчалась успехом. На большую настойчивость Азирафель не решался, опасаясь нарушить планы своего начальства: новых указаний не было, и приходилось полагаться на слова Гавриила. 

Азирафель огляделся, всматриваясь в понурые лица рыцарей. Поначалу между ними не смолкали разговоры, сдобренные радостным предвкушением: Артур верил, что Грааль поможет ему укрепить королевство и мирно присоединить новые земли. Беседуя с Азирафелем, он признался, что даже если этот священный предмет не может сделать никого бессмертным, людям, как в Уэссексе, так и вокруг него, будет достаточно знать, кто им обладает, чтобы поверить в его право на власть. Артур считал правление своим долгом; легко было, слушая его, проникнуться его желанием сделать жизнь своих подданных лучше, не допустить новых войн. Но рыцари не встретили и намека на чашу, их ждали лишь постоянные стычки с местными жителями, долгие, утомительные переходы и противоречивые указания, от которых они не приближались к цели, а только все сильней запутывались в лесах и холмах. 

Артур взял с собой шестерых рыцарей Круглого стола: Ланселота, Фелла, Галахада, Персиваля, Борса и Гахериса. Их сопровождал отряд из пары десятков воинов — с большим войском вести поиски было бы затруднительно. Уэссекс остался на попечении Кея, Бедуира, Гавейна, Гарета, Тристана и Агравейна. Азирафель втайне считал, что тихая и рассудительная королева Гвиневра справилась бы с задачей лучше, но со времен Боудикки люди придумали себе больше нелепых условностей, и такое предложение встретили бы недоумением.

Они приближались к замку, где планировали отдохнуть — забытая роскошь после череды ночей в наскоро растянутых шатрах, пропускающих ветер и капли дождя. Хозяин замка был дальним родичем Артура, поэтому они могли рассчитывать на гостеприимство. Плащ Азирафеля зацепился за ветку с длинными шипами, и он бездумно потянул ткань, пытаясь высвободить ее, не останавливая коня. Раздался треск: шип прошел сквозь подол, разделив его надвое, рваные края печально завернулись вовнутрь. Азирафель глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя отвести взгляд. Он подумал, не пора ли заронить в голову Артура мысль о возвращении. Такое поражение не прибавит королю популярности, но столько времени и сил терять напрасно, когда можно приложить их к чему-то более полезному дома — попросту глупо. Хотя он продолжал ждать предсказанной Гавриилом битвы, готовый к нападению в любую минуту, его терпение подходило к концу; этот плащ ему нравился.

Закатное солнце позолотило голые ветви кустов, окружавших замок, грубые доски и камни кладки, грязных овец на лугу. Обычная картина быта мелкого правителя обрела почти праздничный вид, и рыцари немного приободрились, предвкушая тепло очага и сытный ужин. Гахерис поднял повыше знамя, чтобы внутри увидели, кто приближается, и не подумали дурного. Однако, когда они подошли ко рву, возглавлявший отряд Артур поднял ладонь в безмолвном приказе остановиться. Руки опустились на рукояти мечей, и Персиваль с Галахадом направили коней ближе к королю. Из-за их спин Азирафель не видел, что происходит, но спустя мгновение послышался возглас:

— Сир! Наконец-то!

Голос был смутно знакомым, хоть и искаженным сбившимся от волнения дыханием. Артур спрыгнул с коня и поспешил навстречу. Азирафель с удивлением наблюдал, как он заключает кого-то в крепкие объятия; потом Артур отступил на шаг, и он с трудом узнал в болезненно-худом человеке сэра Гарета. 

— Боже мой, что с ним случилось? — пробормотал Ланселот. 

На землистом лице Гарета ужас мешался с радостью и облегчением. Он выглядел как человек, в одиночестве проскакавший через полконтинента, не давая себе отдыха. Азирафель подозревал, что так оно и было. 

— Гарет, что произошло? Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Артур. Его рука осталась на плече рыцаря, поддерживая. 

— Какая удача, что я вас отыскал. Я уже совсем отчаялся, хотя ехал точно по пути, который вы рисовали, — он шумно выдохнул. Артур нетерпеливо нахмурил брови, но промолчал. — Вам нужно срочно возвращаться. Бедуир… 

Лицо Гарета болезненно исказилось, будто ему с огромным трудом давались слова. Азирафель похолодел, догадываясь, что последует дальше.

— Он заявил, что править должен тот, кто не боится это делать. Разумеется, имея в виду себя. Сказал, вы стали слабы и якшаетесь с язычниками и колдунами. Каким-то образом переманил на свою сторону большую часть войска, а остальные побоялись возражать. Простите, сир, все произошло так быстро — кто мог подумать, что один из нас способен на такое предательство?

— Как давно?

— Через двенадцать дней после вашего отъезда. Я сбежал, чтобы предупредить вас, но слишком долго не мог отыскать, — Гарет покаянно опустил голову.

— Что с королевой? И остальными? — быстро спросил Артур.

— Последнее, что я слышал — леди Гвиневру заперли в ее покоях, и Агравейн сказал, что не отойдет от ее дверей ни на шаг. Это случилось в начале ночи, и где были другие, я не знаю. Мне нужно было выбраться и попасть к вам, поэтому я не стал их искать. Кто скажет теперь, кому можно доверять, — он поднял глаза на рыцарей, которые обступили их, будто впервые заметив. — Не думаю, что он все это провернул один.

Ланселот до побелевших костяшек сжал поводья. В голове Азирафеля промелькнула мысль о том, что теперь уговаривать Артура закончить поиски не придется, но она была безрадостной.

***

Войско ждало их в поле, через которое проходила дорога к Камелоту. Был полдень, бесконечно высокое ясное небо опрокинуло на землю прозрачно-голубую чашу. Хотя уже наступила середина февраля, и в лесах начали расцветать подснежники, в воздухе отчетливо пахло металлом, как в самые морозные дни зимы. Воины, и Бедуир во главе их, стояли неподвижно. Отряд Артура в таком же молчании занял позиции, и тишина стала абсолютной; даже кружащие где-то вдалеке вороны не подавали голоса, словно не желая ее нарушать.

Родич Артура отправил с ним своих воинов, но они все равно уступали числом противнику. Азирафель скользнул взглядом по рядам за спиной Бедуира и увидел множество знакомых лиц — только Агравейна, Тристана и Гавейна среди них не нашлось. Он невольно замечал, как отчаянно шарит глазами по морю серебряных шлемов Ланселот; безуспешно, так же безуспешно, как сам Азирафель.

«Где же ты», — подумал он.

Весь путь от Галлии Азирафель отгонял от себя мысли о том, что Кроули как-то причастен к перевороту. Но было бы глупо отрицать такую возможность. Слишком похоже это на действия сил Ада, посеять раздор и подвести к предательству. И ровно когда Азирафеля не было рядом, и он не мог этому помешать! Азирафель не рассказывал Кроули о задании от Гавриила; конечно, и Кроули не стал бы раскрывать ему свои планы. Только вот почему он нигде не чувствует его присутствия? 

К горечи и гневу примешивалось беспокойство, и Азирафель даже самому себе не мог ответить, что же собирается сделать, когда найдет его. 

Фыркнул чей-то конь, глухо проскрежетали пластины доспехов. Еще несколько мгновений Артур смотрел прямо на Бедуира; тот, вопреки ожиданиям Азирафеля, не опускал ответного взгляда. На его лице не было и следа раскаяния, тонкие губы презрительно кривились, он крепко сжимал копье. Бедуир был свирепее всех рыцарей, никому ни на минуту не позволяя подумать, что отсутствие одной руки делает его хоть в чем-то их слабее. О храбрости его ходили легенды: рыцарь, что сражается без щита, но никогда не отступает. Как жаль, что его высокомерие оказалось настолько велико. 

— Ты так торжественно встречаешь меня, брат, — спокойно произнес Артур. 

Бедуир с издевкой отвесил поклон.  
— Повод особый, вы все как раз поспели к моей свадьбе. Без тебя я никак не мог уладить одну формальность. Поможешь по-братски? 

Стоявший рядом с ним Кей поморщился. Видно, несмотря на преданность ближайшему другу, ему не так уж нравились его слова. Внимательные глаза Артура метнулись к его лицу и вновь обратились на Бедуира.

— Ты знаешь, что я всегда готов тебе помочь. Как когда погиб твой отец, и я дал тебе кров и место среди рыцарей. 

— Да-да. За твою доброту я заплатил сполна, — резко перебил Бедуир. — Я сражался за тебя и был готов отдать жизнь, потому что верил, что ты за правое дело, за единого Бога. Как и все мы! — он махнул рукой, указывая на свое войско. — Но ты стал слишком мягок, Артур. Ты не способен вести это королевство к славе во имя Господа. А кто мы без Божьего слова? Шайка язычников, как твоя сестра и ее ведьминские отродья. Но все кончено. Теперь я знаю, что должен спасти Уэссекс.

— Вот как, — тихо ответил Артур. — И ради этого ты готов убивать своих же братьев?

— Я знаю, что прав, и тебе меня не переубедить. Ты очень поможешь мне и убережешь много жизней — если умрешь! Видишь ли, иначе я не могу стать новым мужем королевы.

— А что об этом думает леди Гвиневра?

— Это ее долг. Она либо поймет это, либо разделит судьбу других непокорных, — Бедуир скривился.

От лица Ланселота отхлынули все краски. Артур задумчиво, почти печально протянул:  
— Как плохо ты знаешь свою королеву. 

Бедуир не ответил. Они смотрели друг на друга в упор; время замерло, напряженное, словно готовая сорваться с пальцев тетива. Несмотря на все слова, никто не хотел первым поднимать оружие.

Внезапно тишину прорезал крик; кто-то из воинов — Азирафель не успел даже заметить, с какой стороны — вскинул меч. И все обратилось в хаос. 

Звенело, сталкиваясь, оружие. Громко ржали раненые лошади. Люди бросались друг на друга, и уже не разобрать, где свой, а где чужой; да и были ли на этом поле чужие? 

Азирафель обнаружил себя оттесненным от Артура и других рыцарей. Ряды воинов сомкнулись, Лютик, наткнувшись на кого-то в суматохе, встал на дыбы, и Азирафель, полностью сосредоточенный на попытках найти короля, впервые за все свое время на Земле не удержался в седле. Он тяжело рухнул вниз и тут же вскочил на ноги. Человек на его месте от такого падения не отделался бы ушибами и вряд ли смог бы подняться. Но на этом удача кончалась: конь рванул в сторону, Азирафель, уворачиваясь от ударов, бросился за ним, и в конце концов оказался еще дальше, на небольшом возвышении за пределами битвы. Ему удалось поймать поводья, и он остановился, чтобы отдышаться. В одном его новое положение оказалось лучше: даже стоя на земле, он мог теперь видеть все, что происходит. 

Его глаза отыскали знакомый шлем; Артур успешно отбивался от нападавших. Азирафель заметил и Бедуира, который упорно приближался к королю. Их схождение отсюда казалось неизбежным, другие воины расступались перед ними; пройдет совсем немного времени, и они найдут друг друга.

Азирафель собирался вновь запрыгнуть в седло, но напуганный конь отшатнулся. В то же мгновение он ощутил рядом с собой жар и знакомый запах — кожи, жженой смолы, напоенной дождем земли. Шепот, раскаленной лавой стекший от порозовевшего уха вниз, пригвоздил его к месту.

— Искал меня, ангел?


	11. Chapter 11

— Кроули!

Опомнившись, Азирафель круто развернулся, готовый осадить неразумного змея возмущенным взглядом. Что за дурная привычка подкрадываться, да еще и во время битвы? Но стоило ему увидеть его, как слова встали поперек горла.

Кроули стоял слишком близко и в ответ на движение сделал шаг назад, но лицо под открытым забралом не дрогнуло; мягкое, чуть насмешливое выражение желтых глаз вопреки всем мыслям Азирафеля было как бальзам на его уставшее, измотанное походом и переживаниями сердце. Щеки и уши еще пылали — нет никакой надежды, что Кроули не заметил, как он отозвался на его появление. 

Как бы сильно Азирафель ни был рад видеть Кроули после долгой разлуки, некоторые обстоятельства требовали немедленного внимания. Он нахмурился, пытаясь взять себя в руки, а затем надменно поджал губы.

Кроули, не замечая подвоха, спросил:  
— Ну, как поездка? Заварушка выглядит серьезной.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Азирафель решил не отвечать на вопрос и собрать в своем голосе все то раздражение, что чувствовал раньше. — Ты уже один раз встречался с копьем Бедуира, зачем испытывать судьбу? Или ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, ангел? — Кроули неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. В его глазах появилось искреннее недоумение. — Я почувствовал, как что-то надвигается, и решил проверить. Так и знал, что найду тут тебя.

Азирафель терял терпение. Дело было даже не в невинных ответах Кроули, а в том, как трудно удержаться в недовольстве и гневе, не поддаться такому знакомому дружескому тону и не ответить с той же легкостью. Он злился не на Кроули, а на себя — за слабость; любовь не должна мешать ему делать свою работу, ведь наверняка у самого Кроули таких трудностей не возникает. 

— Это твоих рук дело? — про себя Азирафель добавил следом пару крепких ругательств, услышав, как прозвучал вопрос: с обидой и надеждой вместо праведного гнева.

Кроули рассеянно поднял руку к затылку, словно намереваясь запустить ее в волосы, и отдернул, коснувшись шлема. 

— Я просто хотел незаметно посмотреть, что происходит. Подумал, будет легко спрятаться в траве, никто не обратит внимания на змею, — от его смущенного тона Азирафель опешил. — Кто же знал, что солдаты такие нервные, он увидел меня и заорал! А дальше ты сам видел, все побросались друг на друга как бешеные. Им только повод дай.

— Постой, ты про то, что сейчас произошло, про начало битвы? — Азирафель так удивился, что забыл, как старался не показать интерес и быть больше похожим на Гавриила и Уриэль с их холодным равнодушием. — Я спрашиваю о перевороте! О Бедуире и том, почему он вдруг решил предать короля Артура!

Звон оружия, крики и стоны боли становились все громче. Губы Кроули молча приоткрылись. Он уставился на Азирафеля с таким недоумением, словно ему и в голову не приходила такая мысль. Помедлив, он осторожно произнес:  
— Ты думаешь, это я устроил?

— А кто еще? — Азирафель поджал губы.

— Ангел, клянусь, это не я. 

— Я и не думаю, что это твое решение, но твои… — он выразительно ткнул пальцем вниз. — Могли тебе приказать.

— Азирафель, — Кроули сжал пальцами переносицу, а затем повернулся в ту сторону, где им как на ладони открывалась битва. — Смотри. Я не хотел тебе говорить, раз ты сам не заметил, но, видимо, придется. 

— Я не понимаю, куда должен смотреть, — раздраженно сказал Азирафель.

— Просто смотри. Поймешь.

Азирафель обвел взглядом сражение. К его облегчению, все рыцари и сам Артур были не ранены и все еще с легкостью уворачивались от ударов. Бедуир и Кей тоже бились, но пока так и не приблизились к ним. Кроме знакомых лиц и шлемов, выхваченных взглядом Азирафеля, воины сливались в единый поток, который переливался в пространстве между холмами, как бурное море или колосья пшеницы на ветру. На миг ему представилось, что это все, что осталось; словно видение будущего, где вытоптанная трава поднимается вновь, позабыв о людских страстях. Он осмотрел поле от края до края, и хотел было уже вновь спросить Кроули, что тот пытается до него донести, но тут что-то зацепило его внимание, неуловимо, как движение на самом краю поля зрения. Моргнув, он взглянул еще раз — иначе.

Для человеческого зрения, действительно, не происходило ничего примечательного. Но стоило немного коснуться другого слоя бытия, и стало заметным свечение, исходящее из самой гущи сражения; оттуда, где Бедуир кричал что-то своим соратникам. Свечение дрожало в воздухе мира, которому не принадлежало, напоминая полосу света за закрытыми веками после того, как посмотришь на солнце. Оно исходило от копья.

Азирафель резко втянул воздух, и Кроули спросил нарочито непринужденным тоном:  
— Освященное оружие, говоришь?

— Этого не может быть. 

— Не может быть того, насколько мне повезло, — пробормотал Кроули.

Азирафеля пробила дрожь. Он резко повернулся к Кроули.  
— Это копье архангела. Как я мог не заметить? 

— Могу только догадываться, но кажется, в прошлый раз его полную силу что-то скрывало. Сам сэр Как-его-там тоже не выглядел настолько уверенным в себе. Откуда, говоришь, он его взял?

— Артур отправил их с Кеем помогать своему дальнему родственнику. Бедуир получил копье как трофей, когда убил великана.

— И конечно, кроме друга, который к нему практически прилеплен, никто не может рассказать, что там на самом деле произошло.

— Кроули… Что ты имеешь в виду? — в голосе Азирафеля появились нотки отчаяния, но это уже его не заботило.

— Я имею в виду, ангел, что я точно не тот, кто станет вручать человеку оружие, от которого хотел бы держаться как можно дальше. И я предполагаю, что единственный способ для смертного обзавестись такой игрушкой — если ему ее вручит хозяин.

Азирафель побледнел. Это было немыслимо, но разве не столь же немыслимыми ему казались слова Гавриила ранее? 

— Если фантазировать дальше, я думаю, этот воинственный самовлюбленный болван сначала не понимал, какое счастье ему досталось. А потом его надоумили, — безжалостно продолжал Кроули.

— У них были причины так поступить, — слабым голосом ответил Азирафель. 

Кроули внимательно смотрел на него. Азирафель ожидал, что он начнет спорить, произнесет те слова, которые крутились на кончике языка у него самого — другие ангелы даже не посвятили его в свои планы, и Кроули это должно быть ясно по глупым обвинениям, брошенным в его сторону. Насколько унизительнее становилось от этого положение Азирафеля! Теперь Кроули поймет, как мало он на самом деле значит в глазах своих братьев; как легко про него забыть; как он бесполезен. 

Но Кроули перевел взгляд на сражение и сказал совсем другое:  
— Неважно. Главное, что он там сейчас всех порешит. 

— Видимо, это то, чего хотела моя сторона, — признался Азирафель. 

Кроули хмыкнул, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— Сложно смотреть, когда знаешь их лично. 

Азирафель глубоко вдохнул и ощутил на языке привкус металла. Он чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается волна, но не знал, что она с собой принесет. Ему нужно было больше времени, но время утекало сквозь пальцы, оставляя его беспомощным перед действительностью. Он увидел, как Артур и Бедуир повернулись — если бы один из них сделал это на мгновение позже, они бы не заметили друг друга, разделенные своими воинами; но это произошло одновременно, и вот уже их сближение неизбежно. Он увидел, как с другой стороны на холме появились всадники и тенями хлынули вниз; всего пара биений сердца — и стали видны их лица. Это были Гавейн, Агравейн и Тристан, за ними — целая армия. Воины Артура тоже увидели их и издали радостный клич. Ланселот отвлекся и едва увернулся от летящего ему в лицо лезвия меча. Бедуир, будто появление подкрепления у врага лишь придало ему сил, кинулся к Артуру, раскидывая с дороги и своих, и чужих без разбора. Его копье со звоном встретилось с мечом короля; Артур покачнулся, и стало видно, как тяжело ему сдерживать натиск — он не мог ожидать такой силы от простого удара. Незаметно для людей копье засияло ярче, почти ослепляя. 

Азирафель бросился вперед.

Позади послышалось ругательство, но он не обратил внимания, стремясь скорее туда, где Артур сражался с Бедуиром. Другие воины рассеялись, образовав вокруг них кольцо. Азирафелю оставалось совсем немного, но он не успевал — что, он и сам не мог бы ответить — лошади становились на дыбы, копье вновь летело вперед, к кольчуге, которая перед ним бессильна. Он крикнул, пытаясь предостеречь Артура, и время тягучими каплями взорвалось вокруг; его человеческое тело было слишком медленным; но взор Стража врат замечал все.

Бедуир дернулся от крика Азирафеля, на мгновение повернув голову в его сторону. Этого хватило, чтобы меч Артура пропорол ему бок. Лицо Бедуира исказила гримаса ненависти; он осел в седле, как тряпичная кукла, но почему-то не выронил копье. Оно ровной линией уходило вперед, и когда он начал соскальзывать со спины лошади и замертво повалился на землю, стало понятным, почему.

Копье успело пробить доспех Артура. Оно торчало из его груди, и это выглядело совершенно неправильно, как насмешка над устройством мира, в котором сталь не должна входить в сталь словно в масло. 

Какое-то время Артур продолжал сидеть очень ровно, а затем рухнул вниз, туда же, где лежал Бедуир.

Азирафель закричал, не останавливаясь. Частью сознания он уловил, что его голос тонет в шуме других голосов; совсем рядом Гавейн, так же спрыгнув с лошади и бросившись к королю, всем телом врезался в Ланселота, который преградил ему дорогу. Оба были бледны, но на лице Ланселота застыла решимость, а Гавейн смотрел на него с недоумением. Ланселот что-то прокричал, пытаясь удержать его за предплечья, и кулак Гавейна врезался ему в скулу. Он покачнулся, но устоял. Последнее, что успел увидеть Азирафель — как они смотрят друг на друга, перепачканные кровью.

Он почти добежал, когда почувствовал удар сзади; в глазах потемнело, ноги подогнулись, отказываясь слушаться. Коснувшись плеча, которое словно обожгло огнем, он поднес пальцы к лицу и увидел на них кровь.

Азирафель падал, и земля отчего-то была так далеко — он подумал, как больно будет с ней столкнуться, — но его подхватили под нетронутое плечо и куда-то понесли. Он пытался что-то сказать, возразить, потому что знал, чьи руки так жестко держат его, а ему нужно быть там, с Артуром, не с Кроули. Сражение продолжалось, его картины наплывали и растворялись в пространстве. Он увидел, как уже вдалеке Моргана, стройная, вся в черном, склонилась над телом Артура, и удивился, откуда она здесь. 

Потом он все же упал, но земля, принявшая его, была мягкой. Или то были руки, что направляли его вниз, вниз.


	12. Chapter 12

Первые слова, которые он услышал, были не слишком приятными.

— Идиот. Развоплотиться решил?

В голосе Кроули отчетливо проскальзывало змеиное шипение. Азирафель открыл глаза и тут же закрыл. Вокруг было темно, но голова все равно взорвалась резкой болью. 

— Я знаю, что ты очнулся и слышишь меня, Азирафель, — угрожающие нотки усилились, но это было к лучшему: от более низких звуков неприятные ощущения становились не такими невыносимыми.

Азирафель сделал еще одну попытку открыть глаза. Темнота оставалась прежней, но теперь в ней можно было различить синие огни. Болела не только голова, а все тело, левая рука онемела и казалась огромной; но хуже всего было чувство тяжести в груди, словно кто-то давил на нее всем весом. Сердце билось гулко и часто, и каждый вдох рвался в гортани, будто не хватает воздуха. Рядом не было никого, кроме Кроули, который встревоженной птицей маячил на краю зрения. Азирафель не мог вспомнить, что произошло — память ускользала, как сон после внезапного пробуждения. 

— Мы в твоей пещере, — хрипло произнес он, и тут же закашлялся. Горло пересохло, слова давались с трудом. — Как мы здесь оказались? 

— Мне пришлось оттащить тебя в сторону и переместиться. Ты понимаешь, что тебя чуть не убили тремя разными способами? Зачем ты туда полез? 

Воспоминания нахлынули разом, не успел Кроули договорить. Азирафель подскочил, сбив поднесенную ему чашу воды, но тут же повалился обратно. С его губ сорвался стон: острая боль охватила плечо и голову, в глазах потемнело; бережные руки подхватили его и помогли лечь на постель. 

— Лежи, — раздраженно прошипел Кроули. Его тон совсем не вязался с осторожностью, с которой он прикасался к Азирафелю. — Тебе проткнули руку мечом, ударили по голове и едва не затоптали. Ты потерял много крови. 

Как только он убрал руки, Азирафель снова дернулся, пытаясь встать. 

— Ангел, если ты не успокоишься, я тебя свяжу. 

— Я должен вернуться туда, — отчаянно выпалил Азирафель. — Мне нужно быть с Артуром, помочь… 

— Ты ничем не поможешь, — жестко сказал Кроули. — Битва закончилась, он мертв. Бедуир тоже. Люди короля победили. 

— Нет, я должен. Наверняка что-то можно еще сделать, ты не знаешь точно! 

Видимо поняв, что слова не помогут, Кроули щелкнул пальцами. Крепкие, но мягкие веревки обвились вокруг запястий и щиколоток Азирафеля. Он попытался развести руки и освободиться, но силы оставили его — то, что обычно давалось легко, теперь не получалось, сколько бы он ни старался. Он поднял взгляд на Кроули.

Тот вздохнул и произнес, отводя глаза:  
— Не смотри на меня так, ангел, это для твоего же блага. Тебе нужно лежать. До утра ничего не изменится. Мне жаль, что так вышло, но он правда мертв. Моргана и кто-то из рыцарей остались с телом.

Азирафель в последний раз попробовал разорвать веревку; резкое движение вызвало очередной приступ боли. Он поморщился и обреченно положил руки на живот. 

Кроули неожиданно опустился на колени рядом с постелью и протянул ладонь к его лицу. Прежде чем дотронуться, он помедлил, и когда Азирафель не отстранился, положил ее ему на лоб; ладонь была легкой и приятно прохладной, и боль мгновенно отступила. В голове прояснилось, стало легче дышать. Азирафель сел, прислонившись к каменной стене.

Несмотря на то, что его заботило совсем другое, он не сдержал удивления:  
— Ты можешь лечить?

Кроули быстро убрал руку и плавным движением поднялся на ноги. Он все так же избегал смотреть на Азирафеля.  
— Почему тебя это так удивляет? Я и рану твою залечил, пока ты был в отключке.

— Я всегда считал, что лечением занимается только моя сторона.

— Здоровье так же вожделенно для людей, как и другие земные блага. Более чем подходящий повод для искушения, — Кроули выразительно пошевелил в воздухе длинными пальцами.

Азирафель ощутил сожаление от того, что не видел и не чувствовал, как Кроули его лечит. Он представил, как Кроули склоняется над ним и накладывает на него руки, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Рыжие волосы были связаны на затылке шнурком — должно быть, он убрал их тогда, чтобы не мешали. Интерес, который вызвал у него этот образ, пробился через онемение, которое охватило его еще сильнее теперь, когда не отвлекала боль, и все, что случилось, виделось четко, как и причина: его собственная несостоятельность в роли ангела, рыцаря, Божьего творения.

Словно очутившись под толщей воды, Азирафель не мог вымолвить ни слова, лишь отстраненно наблюдать, как тает, становится незначительным мир вокруг и он сам. С каждой секундой он проваливался все глубже, и тяжесть, которая давила на грудную клетку, разрасталась, пока не стала единственным, что существует. Теперь он смотрел на себя со стороны, будто оказался отдельно от своего тела; вязкое равнодушие удерживало на месте верней, чем веревки. Странно, ведь без человеческого воплощения он должен чувствовать себя чистым созданием света и любви, легким, свободным. Вместо этого он исчезал, истончался, как изношенная тряпка, на которой в конце концов рвутся нити.

— Ангел? — осторожно окликнул Кроули.

— Артур мертв, — с трудом произнес Азирафель. — Он мертв, я подвел его, подвел их всех.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Я должен был его защищать. Что я за ангел, если даже на это не способен? — он смотрел перед собой, не в силах поднять взгляда. 

Кроули подошел ближе и снова опустился прямо на каменный пол, вторгнувшись в ставший таким тесным мир.

— Ты сделал все, что мог, — голос Кроули смягчился, и от этой осторожности и заботы глаза защипало, будто к ним подступили слезы. Но тело не слушалось, будто больше Азирафелю не принадлежало.

— Ты все сделал правильно. Ты просто не способен иначе, — повторил Кроули. — Все то время, что мы знакомы, ты всегда поступаешь правильно.

Азирафель резко втянул воздух. Он хотел поверить, хотел думать так же, но это было невозможно. Слова растворялись в воздухе, проходили его насквозь, потому что его не было, он исчез, и разве так не лучше? У Кроули довольно своих забот, чтобы еще утешать своего бесполезного врага.

— Ангел, посмотри на меня, — Кроули почему-то не сдавался. 

— Если бы я был рядом...

— Пожалуйста, — горячая ладонь легла на его связанные руки.

Прикосновение прошило его насквозь; Азирафелю почудилось, что от него должен остаться ожог, но кожа была такой же светлой, как и выше, на запястьях. Его кожа. Его руки, стянутые веревкой. Жар от близости Кроули. Осознание собственного тела вернулось резко, а с ним пришло и осознание своего положения, того, как он должен выглядеть, связанный и беспомощный в чужой постели. Не потому ли Кроули так старательно отводил взгляд? 

Он поднял сухие глаза и сглотнул. Его встретило золото и темнота вертикальных зрачков. Так близко — и так далеко, на расстоянии сонма уничижительных мыслей, которые утягивали Азирафеля в свой водоворот, неостановимые и безжалостные.

Кроули смотрел на него так, будто и сам только что понял неравенство их положения. Его ноздри дернулись, что-то хищное проскользнуло на лице. Он убрал руку и отвел взгляд. А затем поднял ее, безошибочно собираясь освободить Азирафеля от пут.

— Оставь, — поспешно произнес Азирафель.

Кроули замер. Его неподвижность была абсолютна.

Азирафель затаил дыхание. Сердце билось где-то в горле, штаны вдруг показались слишком тесными. Но он чувствовал и желал, хотя до прикосновения это виделось невозможным. Кроули был огнем, который направлял его сквозь темноту и бурлящие волны обратно к себе; он знал, что прикоснувшись к нему, больше не сможет отпустить, но веревки напоминали о том, что этого не случится. Как бы он ни хотел. Но Кроули — Кроули может делать с ним все, что пожелает.

Все осторожные, выверенные решения не имеют значения, если Азирафель не способен сказать нет. Эта мысль отчего-то не пугала, а напротив, казалась спасением среди потока других. Призрачное ощущение там, где только что лежала рука Кроули, таяло, и с ним будто вновь исчезал он сам. Азирафеля учили, что тело — это грубая материя, которая не имеет значения; но сейчас не было ничего важнее, потому что это единственное, за что можно держаться. Не Бог, не Небо, не служение, — а чувства, прошивающие его насквозь, здесь, в этот момент времени, рядом с Кроули. Только они способны закрыть зияющую рану, из которой смотрит пустота.

— Кроули, — позвал он. Рот пересох от волнения; от того, о чем он собирался просить.

— Что? — взгляд Кроули метнулся к нему, настороженный, но не потерявший той мягкости, с которой он уговаривал Азирафеля посмотреть на него.

— Ты можешь, — он перевел дыхание. — Прикоснуться ко мне?

Губы Кроули приоткрылись. В другое время Азирафель ощутил бы удовлетворение от того, что ему удалось застать его врасплох. Но не сейчас. Он заметил, как резко расширились змеиные зрачки и дернулось горло, как неуверенно замерли, вздрогнув, ладони.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Кроули.

— Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне. Я хочу почувствовать что-то кроме отвращения к себе. Что-то кроме горя. Я хочу почувствовать тебя. 

— Так? — медленно, словно опасаясь напугать резким движением, Кроули вновь положил ладонь на его руки.

— Нет, — Азирафель подтянул их к груди и подвинулся, раскрывая доступ к бедрам откровенно непристойным движением. Щеки обожгло смущением, но жажда ощутить больше была невыносимой. Она затопляла все его существо, и он приветствовал ее как жар очага после долгой стужи.

Дыхание Кроули сорвалось резким выдохом.

— Ты уверен? Ангел, ты говорил, что не хочешь… 

— Да. Да, я уверен. Пожалуйста. Мне это нужно. 

По телу Кроули прошла дрожь, и с губ Азирафеля едва не сорвался стон; он хотел почувствовать эту дрожь всем телом, наполниться ей, чтобы не осталось ничего, кроме нее, ни мыслей, ни слов.

— И ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя развязал.

— Нет, — теперь слезы были ближе — от смущения и беспомощности. Он знал, что Кроули никогда не сделает ничего против его желания, но если ему придется объяснять…

Кроули не стал задавать других вопросов.

Его руки осторожно перевернули сжатые в кулаки ладони Азирафеля, и он коснулся губами внутренней стороны запястий, сначала одного, потом другого, прямо над веревкой. Губы были сухими и горячими, и от прикосновения пламя разлилось по венам, мгновенно устремляясь вниз, туда, где Азирафель уже чувствовал влагу на ткани штанов, стиснувших его член. Макушка Кроули оказалась у него под подбородком, и Азирафель глубоко вдохнул знакомый запах. 

Кроули чуть отстранился и провел руками от груди Азирафеля ниже, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Конечно, ангел. Все, что захочешь.

Ловкие пальцы расправились с завязками и стянули штаны вниз, насколько позволяла веревка, удерживающая щиколотки; теплый воздух пещеры показался ледяным на разгоряченных бедрах, но ладони Кроули тут же накрыли их, согревая и останавливая непроизвольное движение навстречу. Азирафель тяжело дышал; взгляд Кроули медленно, словно патока, скользил по его телу, от приоткрытого рта и прижатых к груди рук до обнаженного члена, уже не сдерживая жадность, которая отзывалась в самом Азирафеле желанием всегда ощущать его на себе, обладать им, быть тем, на кого Кроули не может смотреть иначе. 

Быстрый язык промелькнул между губ, оставляя влажную полосу, и Азирафелю показалось, что он по-змеиному раздвоен. Он издал невнятный, но требовательный звук.

— Не бойся, я не буду заставлять тебя ждать, — тихое шипение сопровождало слова, и Азирафель убедился в своей правоте. — Разве я могу так поступить.

Первое прикосновение к возбужденной плоти было легчайшим движением пальцев, но Азирафель дернулся, словно оно обжигало, и зажмурил глаза. Сколько времени он смотрел на эти руки, восхищаясь их изяществом и силой, и теперь они прикасаются к нему, изучая, стирают каплю влаги, а потом пальцы оборачиваются вокруг, и это так хорошо, что почти больно. 

— Ты всегда все делаешь правильно, потому что ты совершенен, ангел, — Кроули вел уверенной скользкой ладонью вверх и вниз, сжимая его с той силой, что заставляла все другие мысли рассеяться. Азирафель превратился в создание, состоящее только из ощущений, и слова Кроули вплетались в их ритм, как рокот волн вплетается в темноту. — Я бы не хотел изменить в тебе ни одной черты. Не беспокойся, я позабочусь о тебе. Я знаю, что тебе нужно. И я дам тебе это, пока ты не можешь никуда от меня деться, связанный, лишенный сил. Наконец-то никаких возражений, — последние слова Кроули прошептал ему на ухо, касаясь горячим дыханием и закрывая собой свет. Азирафель никогда не чувствовал себя настолько защищенным, даже на Небесах до сотворения Земли. Голос, прикосновения, запах и тепло Кроули окружали его будто со всех сторон, он растворялся в них, забыв о разделенности и тревоге, забыв о себе самом.

Ладонь Кроули разжалась, и Азирафель застонал от потери; но стон превратился в возглас удовольствия, когда его внезапно охватил влажный жар. Распахнув глаза, он едва не сорвался за грань от того, что увидел: Кроули склонился между его бедер, его волосы сияли, как пламя, как что-то святое, и Азирафелю хотелось развязать их, погрузить в них руки, почувствовать их мягкость, прижать к себе сильней. Но он не мог сделать этого, только принимать то, что ему так щедро давали. Кроули не дразнил; сразу взял его в рот полностью, и начал поднимать и опускать голову, быстро и сильно, обхватывая самый край ловким горячим языком. Азирафель не сдерживал звуков, которые срывались с его губ, и Кроули отзывался низкой вибрацией в горле, словно получал удовольствие не меньше. 

Будто почувствовав, что Азирафелю нужна опора, Кроули скользнул руками вокруг бедер и, когда Азирафель приподнял их навстречу его жаркому рту, обхватил его ладонями сзади, вжав пальцы в мягкую плоть. Азирафель оказался в ловушке, полностью подчиненный движениям его губ и рук; он не ожидал, что это прикосновение будет ощущаться так, думая, что уже не может быть лучше. Ему хотелось большего, он сам не знал, чего именно; но он мог отпустить эту мысль и не пытаться добиться от себя ответа, Кроули сдерживал обещание и давал ему именно то, что нужно, без слов. Его чудесный, благословенный язык словно расплавленное мягкое золото ласкал напряженный член, горло ритмично сжималось вокруг чувствительной головки, и Азирафель распадался на части от его тепла, но знал, что будет собран заново — этими же руками, губами, взглядом. Если раньше ему казалось, что он исчезает, то теперь он ощущал себя более видимым, чем когда-либо, самим собой, тем, что наполняет это тело и тело Кроули. Сияние волнами поднималось изнутри, разгоралось под прикосновениями Кроули и собиралось где-то в груди. 

Вскоре оно затопило его полностью — желанной, долгой волной.

Движения Кроули стали еще сильнее, настойчивей, и Азирафель излился в глубину его рта; Азирафелю казалось, он превращается в чистый свет, но Кроули держал его крепко, будто никогда не отпустит.

Сознание возвращалось медленно и мягко, как теплая морская вода, заполняющая ямки в песке. Азирафель почувствовал, как соскользнули с рук и ног веревки и рвано вздохнул; часто билось сердце, на лбу остывал пот. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Кроули положил голову ему на бедро — его дыхание влажно щекотало кожу, ресницы едва подрагивали, ладони бессильно лежали по обе стороны от Азирафеля.

Азирафель думал, что невозможно жаждать чего-то, когда ощущаешь себя настолько наполненным, когда и тело, и истинная, скрытая сущность поют в унисон. Но желание положить руки на растрепанные рыжие волосы, провести пальцами по щеке было невыносимым. Он понимал, что стоит поддаться сейчас, и это конец; что-то глубоко запрятанное уже поднимало голову изнутри и шептало: возьми, не отпускай, это твое. Как прекрасен был бы мир, в котором это возможно. 

Прежде чем он что-то сказал, Кроули отстранился сам. Сев на пятки, он внимательно посмотрел на Азирафеля. 

Сердце Азирафеля сжалось от нежности и желания при виде красных пятен на щеках и припухших приоткрытых губ, полностью залитых золотом глаз. На лице Кроули смутно читалась внутренняя борьба, и Азирафель подумал, что ему, должно быть, неприятно, что он видит его таким — уязвимым, обнаженным несмотря на одежду. Потом взгляд Азирафеля скользнул ниже, и он увидел, что Кроули возбужден.

Дыхание резко оборвалось — тихо, но это не осталось незамеченным. 

— Не думай об этом, ангел, сейчас пройдет, — голос Кроули был ниже, чем обычно; почему-то, несмотря на то, что он только что делал, он казался смущенным.

Азирафель не мог не думать. Он хотел, и хотел безудержно, всем своим существом. Это не было жаждой тела, что-то другое раскрыло его губы и повернуло язык, когда он сказал:  
— Покажи мне. 

Озвучить это желание было так естественно. Сейчас ему не мешали бесконечные рассуждения и тревоги, страх, смущение. В их отсутствие оказалось, что то, что ему нужно, можно просто попросить. 

Глаза Кроули расширились, краска на лице проступила еще ярче. Рука, взметнувшаяся вверх, чуть подрагивала.  
— Ангел, это было для тебя. Я не… 

Азирафель перебил, не дослушав:  
— Я хочу увидеть, как ты берешь себя в руку, и хочу чувствовать на себе твой взгляд, когда ты это сделаешь. 

Кроули беззвучно открыл рот и не мигая смотрел на Азирафеля. Застыв так на пару мгновений, он так ничего и не ответил, но потом сжал губы, заметно сглотнул, и его руки опустились вниз, к завязкам штанов. 

— Пожалуйста, сними их, — Азирафель отстраненно удивился тому, каким ровным был его голос. 

Кроули, помедлив, подчинился.

Расправившись с завязками, он поднялся на колени и одним движением стянул вниз штаны. Его возбужденный член приподнял тунику, скрытый под ней от глаз Азирафеля, но он не стал снимать ее и не дотронулся до себя — Азирафель с волнением понял, что он ждет указаний.

— И верх, — голос все-таки дрогнул, едва-едва.

Вместо того, чтобы избавиться от туники, Кроули высоко поднял ее и заткнул за пояс. Этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть обнаженные сильные бедра и напряженную плоть, потемневшую и влажную там, где она касалась живота. Азирафель медленно прошелся по ней взглядом и непроизвольно облизнул губы. Кроули, сжавший руки в кулаки, издал тихий, похожий на всхлип звук.

— Пожалуйста, дотронься до себя.

Как только ладонь Кроули сомкнулась вокруг, Азирафель продолжил:  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я бы уже стоял перед тобой на коленях, если бы не знал, что если позволю себе это, останусь так навсегда. Я хотел бы, чтобы мой рот оказался на месте твоей руки. Узнать твой вкус, почувствовать тебя на языке — ты так прекрасен, Кроули, всегда так внимателен ко мне. Мой дорогой...

Кроули сдавленно зашипел, и движения его руки ускорились. Он выгнул спину и запрокинул голову, закусил губу — Азирафелю хотелось броситься вперед, оттолкнуть ладонь и сделать все самому, впиться в его губы, шею, снять остатки одежды и прикасаться, пока он не забудет обо всем, кроме имени Азирафеля.

— Сожми сильнее и обведи пальцем — да, вот так. Я люблю твои руки, так чудесно чувствовать их на себе, Кроули.

Азирафель хотел сказать больше, хотел говорить о том, что любит его, но в прошлый раз это не закончилось ничем хорошим; он запечатал эти слова глубоко в своем сердце, и каждый удар вместе с током крови шептал их, настойчиво, как прибой.

— Ангел. Азирафель, — дыхание Кроули срывалось, ритм стал беспорядочным, почти жестоким.

— Да, мой дорогой. Пожалуйста, — прошептал Азирафель, не отводя от него взгляд.

Кроули порывисто выдохнул и сложился почти пополам, словно пытался спрятать все то буйное, уязвимое, нежное, что в это мгновение отразилось на его лице. Сам Азирафель уже какое-то время не дышал. Капля влаги попала на тыльную сторону его ладони; не в силах противиться порыву, он поднес ее к губам и медленно тронул языком, а потом прикрыл глаза, запоминая.

Открыв их, он увидел, что Кроули смотрит прямо на него — совершенно диким, удивленным взглядом.

— Я же сказал, что хочу попробовать, — он улыбнулся, стараясь вложить в эту улыбку и взгляд все, что чувствует. — Спасибо, мой дорогой. Это было прекрасно.

Кроули, все еще тяжело дыша, махнул рукой, и их одежда вернулась на место.

— Всегда готов помочь, ангел.

Они замолчали. Кроули плавным движением перетек на постель и сел на расстоянии от Азирафеля, так же прислонившись к стене пещеры.

— Мы не будем об этом говорить и это не может повториться? — через какое-то время Кроули нарушил тишину. 

Азирафель вздохнул и повернул к нему голову.  
— Боюсь, что это так. Я просто не смогу…

Кроули не дал договорить:  
— Не надо, ангел. Я понял.

На сей раз в его голосе не было злости. Он прикрыл глаза и уперся в стену затылком. Синие огни, взметнувшись, осели в его волосах, как звезды. Азирафель грустно улыбнулся и подумал о времени, которое меняет даже камни, и беспощадно ко всем живым созданиям.


	13. Chapter 13

Февральский ветер нещадно тянул за одежду и пробирал до костей. Ночь, проведенная в пещере, вытеснила холод, поселившийся внутри за время скитаний по Галлии, но теперь остатки тепла таяли с каждой минутой. Азирафель пытался удержать ощущение прикосновений — рук, губ, дыхания — там, где тело все еще горело памятью близости. Он не жалел о том, что позволил себе перейти эту черту. Прикосновения Кроули дали ему силы продолжать, когда все остальное перестало иметь значение. Они не были чем-то грязным или греховным; ничто, связанное с Кроули, не казалось ему таким, хотя по всем представлениям и канонам должно, ведь он — демон и воплощение соблазна. Напротив, после этой ночи Азирафель ощущал в себе лишь больше света и любви; мягкое, хрупкое чувство гибким ростком оплетало горечь и заглушало недовольство собой. Что важнее, — оно давало надежду. 

Конечно, в глазах Небес и Ада это их нисколько не оправдывало. А потому не могло повториться. 

Последние комья земли упали под могильный камень. Погруженный в свои мысли, Азирафель смотрел мимо него на беспокойное озеро. Похороны прошли в молчании; тем, кто на них собрался, слова и не были нужны. Кроули стоял рядом, завернутый в черную мантию — неподвижно-прямая спина, поджатые губы. Вновь никто не задал вопроса, кто он и откуда знаком Азирафелю; словно люди не видели, какая между ними пропасть, словно было естественным им оказаться вместе. Эта мысль прошла сквозь него уже почти привычным уколом боли, и он заставил себя перевести взгляд на процессию. 

Леди Гвиневра опиралась на руку Ланселота; тот, мертвенно-бледный, не отводил глаз от могилы, но беспомощно и, казалось, непроизвольно, сводил брови каждый раз, когда поодаль менял положение сэр Гавейн. По скуле Ланселота разливался багровый кровоподтек; Гавейн казался собранным и строгим, но бремя забот сделало его лицо старше и провело заметную границу между ним и другими. Таким был Артур. Теперь их сходство бросалось в глаза любому, несмотря на разницу в цвете кожи и глаз. Ни по Ланселоту, ни по Гавейну нельзя было сказать, что они хоть ненадолго сомкнули глаза прошедшей ночью.

Моргана стояла на коленях перед могилой, спиной ко всем. Ветер черным полотном разметал ее волосы, не заплетенные в косы и не покрытые, как и у королевы. Через некоторое время она подняла голову и обернулась вполоборота.

— Вот и свершилось, — ее голос был тих, как у постели спящего.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что он погиб, хотя видел своими глазами, — пробормотал Азирафель. Он знал, что люди смертны, и смертны внезапно, но что-то не укладывалось в его сознании. Давным-давно в Вавилоне ему повстречался уличный фокусник, который заставлял исчезать разные вещицы; Азирафель был заворожен тем, как обычный человек без помощи каких-либо неземных сил способен так ловко создавать иллюзии. Моргнешь — и пропустил трюк; даже зная, что это не магия, а ловкость рук, невозможно не терзаться вопросом, что же произошло, каким был тот миг, то незаметное движение, которое привело к удивительному итогу прямо на глазах изумленной толпы. Сейчас ему так же казалось, что он пропустил что-то важное, как и тогда.

Покачав головой, Моргана поднялась с колен и повернулась к ним. Тихая скорбь придавала ее лицу почти ласковое выражение. Она посмотрела сначала на Гвиневру, которая не сказала ни слова, потом на Азирафеля.

— Что вы видели, Фелл, может быть правдой, и в то же время — далеко не полной. Вам ли не знать, сколько скрытого от глаз происходит в мире каждое мгновение. Даже сейчас, — ее глаза блеснули тенью привычной добродушной насмешки. — Мой брат принес самую священную жертву, что только возможна — он добровольно отдал свою жизнь. Он пал вместо того, чтобы победить, и так одержал победу, что намного важнее той, первой. Способны ли вы это понять? 

Она замолчала, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Никто другой не посмел нарушить наступившую тишину. Азирафель почувствовал себя неловко, словно эта смертная женщина видела его насквозь: все страхи и сомнения, все сильные стремления, которым не место в сущности ангела. Но она только кивнула, будто он произнес ответ, который ее удовлетворил, и продолжила:  
— Пожалуй, пришло время все объяснить. Я чувствую, что вам нужно знать об этом. Так что наберитесь терпения и выслушайте меня.  
Мерлин был советником нашего отца и нашим учителем. Вы, наверное, удивлены, что он решил обучать женщину, но для него не имела значения моя природа; только дар, тот же, которым обладал он сам — дар провидения. Его слишком уважали, чтобы возражать, поэтому мы с Артуром оба провели все детство с ним, как равные. Мерлин рассказывал и показывал нам, что из себя представляет эта земля, учил слушать и видеть. Он видел Альбион — его прошлое, настоящее и будущее — и наше место в его становлении. Уэссекс был для него песчинкой; Альбион — главным делом всей жизни. Этот остров особенный. Не только потому, что его населяют не одни люди, — она перевела взгляд на Кроули, затем вновь посмотрела на Азирафеля. — Но и из-за того, что он сам из себя представляет. К сожалению, я не могу объяснить этого словами; прислушайтесь к тишине леса, присмотритесь к камням и деревьям, откройте сердце, и вы поймете. Он дышит и видит сны, как и мы с вами. Живой, еще неокрепший, но так многое в себе таящий. Как семечко, из которого появляется цветок.

Моргана прикрыла глаза; ее ресницы дрогнули, будто она увидела что-то в глубине собственных мыслей.

— Будущее не высечено в камне. Оно появляется видениями, многие из которых мы не можем объяснить. Значение есть у каждого мгновения, но некоторые события способны изменить все. Мерлин говорил, что Артур — важный человек в истории Альбиона, и от его решений зависит, расцветет ли он в полную силу или будет погублен. Он знал, что есть силы, которые нам неподвластны и войны, которые ведутся незримо для наших глаз. И не хотел, чтобы Альбион был разменной монетой в их играх, кем бы они ни были. Мы сами хозяева своих судеб. В будущем Артура Мерлин видел битву, которая будет начата не людьми, и чьей бы победой ни закончилась, в итоге приведет к гибели всего истинного и живого. Он видел непобедимое оружие, которое выжжет с этой земли иное; останется лишь один народ, одна вера, одни правила, жесткие и бездушные. В таком будущем правит порядок; но все прекрасное рождается в грязи и боли. Нельзя вырастить цветок, не перепачкав пальцы в земле.  
Мерлин верил, что есть и другой путь. Но для этого пасть должны оба противника, и Артур — добровольно отдать свою жизнь. Никто из нас, конечно, не знал, когда и как случится битва, и кто поднимет оружие на моего брата. Но видения подсказали, что момент уже близко. Мы выбрали свой путь, кровь пролилась в землю. Теперь никто не заберет нас у нее.

— Умно, — вставил Кроули. В его голосе звучали нотки уважения. 

Азирафель с удивлением обернулся. Губы Кроули кривились в усмешке. 

— Что? Я всегда готов признать, что план хорош, если это так. Особенно когда он уже сработал, — увидев непонимание на лице Азирафеля, Кроули добавил: — Вспомни копье и свою недавнюю встречу со старым знакомым на дороге, сэр Фелл.

Конечно, Азирафель не забыл разговор с Гавриилом, то, как архангел говорил об испытании, предстоящем королю. В тот момент он и сам подумал, что жестоко так распоряжаться судьбами людей, которые и без того ведут наполненную добрыми делами жизнь. И разве не сказал Гавриил, что все это — ради обретения новой территории?

В представлении Азирафеля Небеса не нуждались в таких грубых методах. Добро все равно рано или поздно одержит победу. Да и особого интереса Ада к этому клочку земли, если судить по Кроули, он не заметил. Если бы только Гавриил спросил его, прежде чем принимать меры! Но Азирафель не заслужил такого доверия. Что же, раз так, то не ему осуждать Артура, если он воспротивился вмешательству и предпочел устранить и Бедуира, и себя самого вместо того, чтобы послушно нести слово Божие дальше на острие трофейного копья.

— Где теперь это копье? — спросил он.

Вместо ответа Моргана указала пальцем на озеро за своей спиной.

— Оно принесло уже достаточно горя. Кто-то должен был позаботиться о том, чтобы его не поднял другой воин.

Переведя взгляд на Гавейна, она сказала:  
— Если вас это утешит, Артур давно знал, что его смерть будет такой. Он сам сделал выбор — Мерлин никогда не говорил, что его у нас нет. Долгое время после того, как я покинула двор, брат жил своим королевством и его заботами и решил, что рассказы Мерлина были всего лишь детскими сказками, но потом он вспомнил. Он был готов. А ты, дорогой племянник, готов занять его место.

— Почему я? — протолкнул сквозь стиснутые зубы Гавейн. — Вы старше моей матери. Неужели нет других наследников?

— У меня нет детей, как и у дорогой Гвиневры, — Моргана печально улыбнулась королеве. — А еще он верил, что ты справишься. Я уже вижу, что он прав, мой принц — по тому, как ты принял на себя все тяготы разбирательств с последствиями. И разве ты не пришел ему на помощь на поле боя, когда это было нужно? Без вас даже смерть сэра Бедуира могла не склонить головы тех, кому уже нечего было терять.

— Мы выбрались из темницы только благодаря королеве. Леди Гвиневра придумала, как обмануть стражу и достать ключи. В любом случае, мы опоздали, — взгляд Гавейна на мгновение метнулся к Ланселоту, словно какая-то связанная с ним мысль разбивала уверенность этих слов, но тут же вернулся обратно.

— Артур доверял вам, сэр Гавейн, — тихо сказала Гвиневра. — Он хотел, чтобы это были вы. Прежде, чем вы спросите — я хотела бы теперь удалиться от мира в спокойное место и не иметь ничего общего с правлением. Надеюсь, вы мне это позволите. 

Коротко сжав локоть Ланселота, который озабоченно смотрел на нее, она отпустила его, и тот сделал шаг к Гавейну.

— Меч Артура, — Ланселот запнулся, протягивая ему убранный в ножны меч. — Возьми его.

Гавейн не шелохнулся, не сделал навстречу ни движения. Просто смотрел, и под его взглядом плечи Ланселота бессильно опустились.

— Ты знал, — сказал Гавейн. — Он рассказал тебе, что они задумали. А теперь вы все говорите, как он мне доверял. Настолько, что скрывал это от меня годами. И ты! — Гавейн не договорил остаток фразы, только скривился.

— Он взял с меня слово не говорить тебе, потому что знал, что ты его не отпустишь и будешь бороться до конца, — голос Ланселота звучал слабо, будто он повторял заученную фразу, в которую сам не верил. 

— И правильно. Я бы остановил его, если бы была возможность, — с жаром произнес Гавейн. — Я не верю, что смерть была единственным выходом. Это глупо. Как ты мог его поддержать? 

— Я принес присягу. Когда мой король говорит что-то делать, я должен это делать.

— Сэр Ланселот прав, принц, — вмешалась Моргана. — Другого выхода не было, он должен был умереть за нас, а мы должны понести это бремя дальше. Мы станем историей, пылью на дороге, но из этой пыли поднимется что-то великое, живое; жертва Артура — это защита Альбиона. Его кровь растворилась в земле, и теперь он стал с ней единым целым. А преданность порой заключается в том, чтобы поступать как должно, невзирая на свои чувства. Иногда она требует лжи во благо. Артур верил вам обоим. Со временем ты поймешь. 

Гнев в глазах Гавейна от этих слов разгорелся лишь сильней. Он выхватил меч из покорной руки Ланселота и крепко сжал его в ладони.

— Вы правы, я не понимаю, как можно одновременно верить и лгать. 

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но перед этим задержал взгляд на Азирафеле:  
— Сэр Фелл, я прошу вас нарушить свое уединение и присоединиться к нам в замке. Сейчас пригодились бы ваши советы. Надеюсь, это возможно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он зашагал прочь. Моргана покачала головой:  
— Дайте Гавейну время, сэр Ланселот. Ему не обойтись без помощи верного друга.

— Вряд ли он ее теперь примет, — Ланселот поморщился.

— Я знаю, сейчас вам кажется, что жертва слишком велика, но поверьте, она не напрасна, — Моргана отстраненно смотрела вдаль, словно видела что-то, недоступное остальным. — Людям этой земли нужна надежда, нужно верить во что-то большее, чем очередной правитель, ищущий больше места для своего народа. Откуда бы они ни пришли и кем бы ни были — сегодня прозвучало первое слово в истории, которую они будут рассказывать, пока стоит Альбион. Мы сыграем свои роли: я стану злодейкой, Артура запомнят героем и жертвой. Пусть, но мы оба останемся здесь навсегда. Настоящее зло — в несвободе, которой мы избежали. 

За все время существования Земли Азирафель ни разу не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Люди, которые воспротивились планам Небес ради своего, земного пути; он не знал, что такое возможно. Он все еще не понимал до конца, как эти хрупкие смертные создания могут противопоставить свою волю несравнимо большей силе, но все его инстинкты говорили: в этом нет зла. Как и добра. Только жизнь, которая наполняет мир, как эхо дыхания Бога, и гаснет в одном, чтобы возродиться в другом.

Он мог лишь надеяться, что однажды это перестанет быть для него загадкой.

***

Азирафель медленно шел по пустынным коридорам замка, прислушиваясь к тишине. Сам воздух, казалось, изменился, когда не стало Артура: стал неподвижным, тяжелым. Все замерло между скорбью и ожиданием нового господина. И слуги, и придворные говорили мало и только по делу, и постоянно оглядывались, словно боялись внезапного нападения из-за спины. Ведь так уже было, и кто знает, сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем подозрительной перестанет казаться каждая тень. Никто не ждал предательства из самого сердца собственного дома, от благородного рыцаря, что рос у них на глазах. Так кому же теперь доверять, если и короля, служба которому свела всех этих людей вместе, больше нет?

Только сэр Гавейн мог успокоить растерянных и отчаявшихся. Ему верили, к нему тянулись без лишних вопросов; Артур знал, что делал, когда незаметно для самого племянника готовил его занять свое место. Гавейн, несмотря на горькую обиду и нежелание быть королем, справлялся с задачей блестяще. Азирафель убедился в этом, проведя рядом с ним весь день. Гавейн был строг, но справедлив, слушал советы, но никогда не поступал вопреки своим убеждениям. Заменить Артура, которого так любили, было бы непросто и в мирное время, а сейчас и подавно: Гавейн должен был наказать виноватых, простить тех, кто не мог противиться силе, восстановить потерянное равновесие, без которого существование жителей Камелота и ближних деревень невозможно.

Он будет хорошим правителем, решил Азирафель. И даже сказал об этом Гавейну, когда они прощались. Тот лишь устало усмехнулся, ничуть не обрадовавшись признанию. 

В сумерках стены будто сжимались, делая знакомые коридоры и залы тесными и запутанными; Азирафель понял, что больше не хочет здесь находиться. Его задание уже не имело смысла, наверняка вскоре Небеса придумают что-то новое, а если нет — немного отдыха там, где теплее, не помешает. Он чувствовал печаль; каждый шаг и каждый вдох были пропитаны ею. Все его существование казалось ему в этот миг чередой таких завершений. Жизнь на Земле угасала и разгоралась заново, а он, подхваченный белыми крыльями, парил над ней, лишь изредка касаясь вскользь чего-то истинного и пронзительного, пока оно не умирало — и не мог прикоснуться к тому, что делало живым его самого.

Он мысленно перебирал подходящие для отчета слова о своей работе в Уэссексе, когда услышал громкий звон, словно по полу покатилось что-то металлическое. Следом послышалась приглушенная ругань. Движимый любопытством, он заглянул за угол.

У стены, прямо на полу, сидел сэр Ланселот и тщетно пытался дотянуться до укатившегося кубка. Рядом с ним выстроился неровный ряд глиняных кувшинов, часть из которых уже была пуста. Азирафель никогда не видел его настолько растрепанным: светлые кудри, обычно аккуратно уложенные, торчали в разные стороны. Ворот туники отогнулся, обнажая ключицы. Он выглядел поверженным — и совершенно точно был пьян.

Азирафель сочувственно покачал головой и подобрал кубок, к которому продолжали тянуться бледные пальцы. Только тогда Ланселот поднял голову и, щурясь, взглянул на него. В ярком свете луны глаза Ланселота были прочерчены красным, и Азирафель задался вопросом, сколько же тот уже не спал. 

— А, Фелл, — безрадостно произнес Ланселот. — Благодарю.

Азирафель отдал ему кубок и, подумав, аккуратно присел рядом. Небольшая задержка ничего не изменит. Он старался не вмешиваться в личные разочарования, горести и радости людей, потому что чаще всего не понимал их, но Ланселот ему искренне нравился. Было трудно видеть его таким; будто погас ровно и ярко горевший огонь, а темнота на месте того огня была колючей и неизбывной. Азирафель пытался придумать, что сказать, но Ланселот, видно, давно пил в одиночестве и нуждался в компании, а потому завел разговор первым.

— Хотите? Нет? Ну ладно, — он сделал глоток прямо из кувшина, хотя в другой руке все еще держал спасенный кубок. — Вы когда-нибудь делали что-то настолько себе противное, что потом не знали, как дальше жить? 

Ланселот замолчал, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:  
— Когда я приносил присягу и проходил посвящение, я думал, что быть рыцарем значит защищать слабых, быть частью чего-то важного. Оказалось, смысл совсем в другом. В том, что ты себе не принадлежишь и делать будешь, что скажет король. Что бы ты сам по этому поводу ни думал. Или ни чувствовал.

Он поставил кубок на пол и смотрел прямо перед собой невидящими глазами. Азирафель придвинулся ближе, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

— Уверен, все не так плохо, как вам сейчас кажется, сэр Ланселот, — Азирафель не умел утешать и собственные слова казались ему неловкими, но ему хотелось, чтобы на лицо Ланселота вернулась беззаботная радость. — Ваш друг погиб, понятно, что вы опечалены. Но жизнь продолжается, разве нет?

— Мой король погиб, — спокойно возразил Ланселот. — Мой друг со мной не разговаривает. И он прав. У меня был выбор между долгом рыцаря и честностью. А я даже не раздумывал. Артур говорил, этот дикий план Мерлина важнее нас, и что он поймет… Мне следовало сказать Артуру, что он плохо знает своего племянника. 

— Сэр Ланселот, наверняка…

— Нет. Вы тоже не понимаете, сэр Фелл. Гавейн доверял мне, а я обманул его. Я стал одним из тех, кто знает, как лучше — не спрашивая его самого, — Ланселот невесело усмехнулся. — Зная, как он ненавидит ложь и как ему опостылело такое обращение. Он намного умнее и благороднее, чем вы думаете. Он имел право все знать и решить сам. 

— Мне жаль это слышать. Вы выполняли свой долг и поступили правильно, — Азирафелю не оставалось ничего другого; чувства Ланселота были так сильны, что мешали дышать, едкой, тайной моросью оседая в груди. Таким было горе того, кто жил без оглядки полно и держал сердце нараспашку, — несмотря на все слова Ланселота, Азирафель знал его как самого искреннего и истово верного из всех рыцарей Круглого стола. Но можно ли быть верным не одному господину?

— К черту все это дерьмо про Альбион и долг, — голос Ланселота стал тише. — Я слишком поздно понял, что важно другое. Не раздумывая бы променял хваленую рыцарскую честь на то, чтобы он еще хоть раз взглянул на меня как раньше. 

Азирафель был уверен, что Ланселот говорит так лишь в пылу и одумается, но считал нужным мягко поправить его, как пастух, который подталкивает посохом отбившегося ягненка. Однако он придержал возражения, услышав шаги. Ланселот не замечал их, увлеченный своим признанием, не взглянул в ту сторону, откуда они приближались. Так Азирафель увидел Гавейна первым, а Ланселот поднял голову только когда ноги принца оказались прямо перед ним.

На его выразительном лице отразилась такая беспомощность, что Азирафель поспешил встать и оставить их вдвоем, пробормотав что-то про срочные дела.

Впрочем, на него уже никто не обращал внимания.

— Это правда? — услышал он за спиной глухой голос Гавейна.

— Ты знаешь, что да. 

— Что ты делаешь?... Ты чудовищно пьян, не вздумай падать. 

Прежде, чем свернуть в соседний коридор, Азирафель украдкой бросил взгляд назад. Ланселот покачивался на нетвердых ногах, опустив голову, но рука сэра Гавейна твердо держала его за плечо.

Азирафель облегченно вздохнул и направился к выходу. Он не мог знать, что станется с двумя рыцарями, от одного из которых теперь зависит судьба королевства, но отчего-то верил: они справятся. 

Порой было сложно не позавидовать людям.


	14. Chapter 14

Как это часто случалось между ними, предложение Кроули, которое поначалу казалось Азирафелю неприемлемым, со временем стало видеться ему совсем в ином свете. Кроули порой говорил возмутительные вещи, даже не пытаясь смягчить или приукрасить — манера, не свойственная обитателям Небес, и сыгравшая роль в его изгнании. Одной только фразой он мог заставить кровь кипеть от гнева. Азирафель не раз думал, что он делает это намеренно, чтобы посмотреть на результат. Но в другие моменты его честность была такой обезоруживающе невинной — показавшись на миг, она тут же скрывалась за усмешкой, темными стеклами, ленивыми движениями — что Азирафель не мог отыскать в ней жестокости. Он все равно взрывался, высказывая свое недовольство; иные слова казались ему глупыми, другие — попросту опасными. Но ничто за всю их совместную историю не было настолько глупым и опасным, как идея лгать о своей работе.

И все же, прошло время, и даже в ней Азирафель начал видеть разумное зерно. Возможно, это лишь показывало степень его безумия; возможно, оно передалось ему от демона, через украденные у судьбы прикосновения и разделенную тишину; но был ли у него на самом деле выбор? Он все еще осознавал последствия такого договора, и вместе с тем очевидным стало другое: без него будет только хуже. Их пути переплетены слишком сильно, так, что уже не распутать, они будут сталкиваться друг с другом в самых разных концах Земли, как и раньше. Теперь Азирафелю стало ясно, что это не только неизбежность судьбы, но и неизбежность сердца: эти встречи были необходимы ему, без них он не мог представить свое существование — и подозревал, что Кроули тоже не готов от них отказаться. Они будут сталкиваться друг с другом, и, не имея общей цели и четких границ, обязательно оступятся, потому что уже вкусили запретный плод. Им нужно понимать, зачем они вместе, иначе единственным объяснением будет желание, истина, которой нельзя снова выйти на свет; слишком легко Азирафель мог вообразить, как сложится тогда их жизнь, как он потеряет Кроули. Страх не стал меньше, к нему лишь добавилась уверенность, что то, что предложил Кроули — не глупость, а спасение. Небольшая хитрость, как у уличного фокусника, который заставляет зрителей думать, что они видят и понимают каждое его действие, а потом оказывается, что на их глазах происходило что-то совершенно другое. 

Встречаться, чтобы обменяться заданиями и не делать одну и ту же бесполезную работу, не произносить вслух то, что так хочется сказать, не прикасаться; это деловое соглашение, не больше. Кроули наверняка действительно хотел лишь облегчить им обоим жизнь. Но наблюдая за людьми, Азирафель понял, что не все действия должны значить то, чем кажутся на поверхности. Доспехи могут принимать разную форму; в том числе лжи, в то время как оба ее участника знают правду. 

Все это, конечно, имеет значение, только если Кроули захочет его слушать. Если Азирафель не упустил свой шанс, оттолкнув его.

Сколько еще ему придется поступать жестоко, отвергать, выдерживать расстояние между ними, даже находясь рядом, и сколько из этого вытерпит Кроули? Не важно; их положение безвыходно: нельзя быть вместе, нельзя порознь. Но разве не столь же безнадежной казалась судьба Артура, которого вынудили выбирать между двумя одинаково плохими решениями? Если люди нашли третий путь, то, возможно, найдут и они. Азирафель верил — с ангельской непоколебимой силой, почти имеющей физическое воплощение — что время даст ответы, которых невозможно найти сейчас. 

Время — это тоже фокус, а показывает его Бог. Все сущее, кроме Нее самой, поймано в его сеть: и люди, и ангелы, и демоны. Только Она видит всю картину, знает, зачем рождаются и гаснут звезды, и каков смысл страданий слепленных из оставшейся от них пыли существ; Азирафель понимал, что пытаться постичь Ее планы бесполезно, но надеялся, что любовь значит куда больше, чем испытание, которым она кажется сейчас. 

До озера Азирафель добрался без приключений. Луна так ясно освещала путь, что ему даже не пришлось прибегать к иным способностям кроме доступных любому всаднику. Желание скорее увидеть Кроули горело под кожей, непривычно отмеченное и признанное, а не задушенное мгновенно притворством скуки или других причин, которыми Азирафель раньше объяснял себе это чувство. Он позволил себе наполниться им, лишь сейчас, лишь ненадолго — какая жестокая ирония, что теперь ему придется изгонять его из себя уже осознанно, чтобы не допустить беды.

Шаги Азирафеля неуверенным эхом разбежались по пещере. Кроули поднял голову, и уголок его рта изогнулся в беззлобной усмешке:  
— Ты быстро, ангел. В королевстве снова мир? 

— Гавейну на самом деле не нужны мои советы, — Азирафель пожал плечами, подходя ближе. — Он очень разумный молодой человек, когда ему не мешают сильные чувства. 

— Без них было бы скучно. У людей такие короткие жизни, что можно позволить им немного поразвлечься. 

— Думаешь, сила чувств заменяет продолжительность? — Азирафель чинно сел рядом. 

— Не имею представления, но наблюдать за бурей точно интереснее, чем за штилем. К тому же, они становятся восприимчивее к искушениям. 

— И к божественному, — возразил Азирафель. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься искушать Гавейна?

— Зачем мне это? — отмахнулся Кроули. — С тем, как он смотрит на другого рыцаря, мое вмешательство не потребуется. Они сами развалят королевство в ближайшие годы. 

— Кроули! — с осуждением воскликнул Азирафель. — Я думаю, они любят друг друга. Разве это не прекрасно? 

Кроули поморщился:  
— Сложно увидеть в этом что-то положительное, ангел. 

— Кроули… 

Кроули поднял ладонь, останавливая его:  
— Как я уже сказал, зато их жизни не так скучны, как у других. Хоть я и считаю, что будь у них возможность, они бы выбрали более спокойное существование.

— Без любви?

— Без горечи, которая съедает изнутри, без несвободы, делающей из тебя пса на привязи, — огрызнулся Кроули. — Кажется, ты хотел не говорить об этом.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Азирафель. 

Взгляд Кроули, мгновение назад пылавший гневом и чем-то еще, смягчился.  
— Это не твоя вина.

Они замолчали. Азирафель хотел набраться смелости и сказать ему все, что собирался, но вместо этого произнес:  
— Я так и не понял, почему Артур не мог, победив Бедуира, просто избавиться от копья. Если они знали, что это оружие нельзя использовать, неужели обязательно было ему умирать?

— Победив или проиграв, он одинаково сделал бы ровно то, что хотели архангелы. Избавиться от копья недостаточно. Артур должен был найти свой, третий путь, о котором те даже не подумали, — Кроули задумчиво смотрел прямо перед собой. — Ты помнишь слова Морганы про жертву и кровь? Тебе это вряд ли понравится, но я думаю, принести жертву было не менее важно. Я много раз слышал истории о крови, которую вмешивают в глину и песок, чтобы построенное не разрушалось. Здесь принцип должен быть таким же. Только вместо дома или моста — вся их земля. 

— Не могу сказать, что одобряю такие методы.

— Конечно, не можешь, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Но разве это не занятно? Люди способны утереть нос и твоим, и моим. Хотя там их считают разменной монетой, как точно сказала Моргана.

— Пожалуй, это что-то новое, — сдержанно ответил Азирафель.

— Не достаться ни небесам, ни аду — довольно привлекательная мысль.

В задумчивом голосе Кроули отчетливо слышалась тоска по чему-то недоступному. Азирафель не выдержал и придвинулся ближе:  
— Кроули.

Он перевел дыхание. Кроули повернул голову, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Желтые глаза, настороженные и ждущие, отражали огни пещеры.

— Я согласен на твое предложение, — сказал Азирафель. — Если… если тебе это еще интересно. Я имею в виду, не делать двойную работу. Договариваться.

Слова путались от волнения. Азирафель понимал, что произносит их слишком быстро, но, начав, решил договорить до конца:  
— Я пойму, если ты злишься на меня или больше не хочешь. Прошло много лет, ты мог передумать. И я обидел тебя. Но я понял, что ты был прав. Они не настолько внимательно проверяют отчеты и следят за тем, что я делаю на Земле. Думаю, небольшие отклонения от правды мы себе можем позволить, и это пойдет нам на пользу.

— Я зол на тебя, — произнес Кроули, не отводя взгляда. Азирафель задержал дыхание. — Но неужели ты думаешь, что это имеет значение? 

Азирафель сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло. Ему казалось, он может прочитать в глазах Кроули другой, недосказанный вопрос — «Неужели ты думаешь, что значишь для меня так мало?» — и от этого его сердце сжалось, словно стиснутое стальным кольцом. 

— Что заставило тебя передумать? — продолжил Кроули, не дожидаясь ответа. 

— Нам есть чему поучиться у людей, — тихо сказал Азирафель. Он сцепил пальцы на коленях, чтобы не было искушения прикоснуться. — Я задумался о том, что сказала Моргана — про роли, которые они должны играть. О том, что они не обязательно должны отражать действительность. Я ангел, ты демон, наши роли — роли заклятых врагов. Я все еще считаю, что нам нельзя забывать об этом ни на секунду, это приведет к катастрофе. Но мы можем заключить соглашение и помогать друг другу. Иногда встречаться, чтобы обменяться впечатлениями.

— Роли, — медленно произнес Кроули. — Это не то, что на самом деле?

— Да, мой дорогой, — Азирафель вздохнул. — Я не могу по-настоящему считать тебя своим врагом. Никогда не мог, если уж на то пошло, но осознав, насколько… насколько ты мне дорог, понял, что это единственный выход. Множество живых существ скрывается, чтобы выжить. Я даже не могу назвать это обманом. 

— Но ты ведь говоришь не только о том, чтобы притворяться на глазах у других? — понимание во взгляде Кроули обжигало так, что хотелось спрятаться; вместо этого Азирафель сильнее сжал ладони. 

— Боюсь, вторая часть тоже важна. Мы должны быть осторожны и даже не говорить о большем. Прости меня. Я верю, действительно верю в то, что однажды нам больше не придется лгать. Не друг другу. Ты, наверное, считаешь меня трусом.

Плечи Кроули опустились, и он невесело улыбнулся:  
— Нисколько, ангел. Наоборот, я думаю, что ты намного смелее и сильнее меня. Чтобы бросаться вперед вслепую, много ума не нужно. А ты как всегда все продумал. Я говорил, что верю только в себя — это не совсем так. Еще я верю в тебя. Пусть будет по-твоему. 

Азирафель хотел возразить, сказать, что вовсе не заслуживает таких слов, но Кроули остановил его:  
— Ты сильнее. Я знаю, что когда-нибудь мое терпение закончится, и я снова попытаюсь прикоснуться к тебе. Зная, что ты тоже хочешь этого, зная тебя, — его голос стал ниже, вкрадчивей; Азирафель почувствовал, что в пещере становится теплее, и бездумно потянул за ворот туники. Увидев, как внимательно Кроули проследил за движением глазами, он резко отдернул руку. — Когда это случится, ты должен оттолкнуть меня. Считай это просьбой.

Азирафель кивнул.  
— Меньше всего мне хочется делать тебе больно. Но я обещаю, ради твоей безопасности я сделаю все, что потребуется.

— Ты так говоришь, будто тебе ничего не грозит. Небеса точно так же не терпят непослушания, посмотри на меня.

— Если бы дело было только в этом…

— Нет. Не говори так, — резко оборвал Кроули. — Я никогда не сдамся, ангел, но не стану причиной твоего падения. 

Азирафель прикрыл глаза. Правда жгла горло и разбивала сердце. Он подумал, что не знает, станет ли оно когда-нибудь снова целым, но разумно ожидать, что до тех пор он еще не раз пожелает, чтобы оно обратилось в камень.  
— Если бы я мог, я бы поцеловал тебя сейчас. 

Горячие пальцы прикоснулись к его рту. Почти невесомо, но даже пожелай сейчас Азирафель двинуться с места — не смог бы. Он чуть приоткрыл губы и услышал над собой прерывистый вдох.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу этого, ангел, — прошептал Кроули. — Мы больше не станем об этом говорить, но запомни. Каждый раз, глядя на тебя, я буду думать о том, как меняется твое лицо от моих прикосновений. 

Он убрал руку, и Азирафель снова открыл глаза. Кипящее желание разливалось под кожей, мешало дышать, тянуло навстречу; так будет теперь всегда, как только его взгляд упадет на Кроули. Он знал, что будет тяжело. Невозможность дотянуться через стену, которую он сам построил, ложь и постоянный страх — выдержит ли он, сумеет ли выполнить обещание?

Что бы ни случилось, чего бы это ни стоило. Он уже отказался от Кроули ради любви, все остальное — лишь эхо этого решения. 

— Что теперь? — спросил Азирафель, как только смог вновь доверять своему голосу. 

— Я слишком засиделся в этой пещере. Ты, подозреваю, тоже закончил все свои дела в Уэссексе? 

— Да, я думал отправиться куда-то, где потеплее, пока нет новых указаний. 

— Нам лучше не видеться какое-то время. Снова привыкнуть держаться на расстоянии, — Кроули неловко повел плечами. — Так? 

— Да, я… Я думаю, это к лучшему. Спасибо тебе, — с облегчением произнес Азирафель. 

— Не благодари меня, ангел, — Кроули отвернулся, будто его внезапно заинтересовал узор мха на стене. — Увидимся.

Азирафель поднялся, ощущая странную скованность; он не хотел уходить, Кроули явственно не хотел смотреть, как он уходит. Это было внове для них обоих, возможно, в будущем они привыкнут, и станет легче. Пока его утешала только уверенность в новой встрече, столь же непривычная — никогда раньше они не давали друг другу обещаний. 

Он уцепился за эту мысль, как за спасение; в последний раз вдохнул теплый, влажный воздух пещеры, в которой так многое понял; и шагнул в предутреннюю февральскую тишину. Лес молчал, но где-то в глубине, в самой темной чаще, уже просыпалась, медленно оживала весна — подчиненная времени, но не смерти, как и они.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо каждому, кто оставляет комментарии, это важно для меня <3

_Лондон, 2019_

Счастье. Оно искрилось в смехе, в пузырьках шампанского, струилось по городу в трелях соловья и едва различимом аромате цветов. Оно сияло отражениями в зеркалах и в золотой барочной лепнине «Ритца», и Азирафель щурился, с улыбкой вглядываясь в темные стекла очков Кроули. Разговор обо всем и ни о чем лился между ними, подогретый привычным вином и совершенно новым ощущением, которое ускользало от Азирафеля. Поначалу он приписал его счастью, но то было слишком ярким, слишком всепоглощающим и опьяняло; это неназванное чувство пряталось в бликах темноты, щекотало грудную клетку и будто прорастало в ней, становясь чуть больше с каждым вдохом.

Свет начал ослеплять.

Шум голосов вокруг усилился — а может, Азирафель только сейчас заметил, как много вокруг людей; как тесны на самом деле богато украшенные стены. Он осторожно вдохнул: стало казаться, что воздуха не хватает — глупая мысль, ведь только что все было в порядке, он был наконец-то счастлив...

— Ангел? — позвал Кроули. Азирафель понял, что тот уже не в первый раз пытается привлечь его внимание, и виновато улыбнулся. Судя по складке между бровей Кроули, получилось неубедительно. — Что не так?

— Все так, дорогой. Просто задумался, — Азирафель опустил взгляд и расправил невидимые складки на скатерти перед собой. Теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что нарушил праздничное настроение, как будто поводов для вины и без того было недостаточно. Он попытался собраться, напомнить себе, что все действительно хорошо, они наконец свободны, свободны.

Что-то внутри дрогнуло в ответ безмолвным ужасом.

Когда он поднял глаза, Кроули внимательно смотрел на него. Он не сменил положения, все так же опираясь подбородком на руку и чуть клонясь в сторону Азирафеля — ангелу всегда казалась очаровательной эта привычка — но в очертаниях плеч теперь виделось напряжение, которого не было минуту назад.

Кроули выдержал паузу, а потом спросил:  
— Какие планы на вечер? Хочешь прогуляться? Сходить в Национальную галерею? 

Его тон был ровным, словно он интересовался невзначай, ничего не ожидая и никуда не торопясь. Азирафель благодарно кивнул: десерт был съеден, вино выпито, и ему хотелось оказаться подальше от людей, света и шума. 

— Я хочу домой. 

Губы Кроули приоткрылись и тут же сжались в тонкую линию. Он переставил опустевший бокал, поправил на переносице очки. Кивнул в ответ:  
— Домой. Ладно. Конечно. Ты, наверное, хочешь посмотреть, как там магазин. Я не буду, — он запнулся, будто не мог подобрать слова. — Пойду тоже проверю, как машина, действительно, какие еще прогулки...

Азирафель слушал с удивлением, пока не осознал, что Кроули его не так понял. Несмотря на сложные чувства, мысль о том, чтобы расстаться сейчас, была невыносима; ему хотелось вцепиться в Кроули обеими руками и не отпускать, и впервые за долгое, слишком долгое время, он не находил в себе ни сил, ни желания подавить это стремление.

— Кроули. Я хочу пойти домой вместе с тобой. 

Кроули замер.  
— А. 

Не дождавшись продолжения, Азирафель встал и поднял бровь:  
— Пойдем?

Кроули едва не перевернул стул. Зная теперь на своем опыте, как непросто управиться с этими длинными ногами, Азирафель улыбнулся. Ужас отступил обратно в темноту — он знал, что временно, но был рад и этому.

***

Солнечные лучи косо прорезали пространство магазина, такое знакомое, и в то же время неуловимо иное. Пыль кружилась в золотом свете, не оседая; тут и там, подчиняясь движениям веток за окном, вспыхивали и гасли имена на корешках книг. Все на своих местах. Все иначе.

Азирафель стоял посреди зала. Должно быть, так чувствует себя пойманное в каплю смолы насекомое — время, равнодушное, вязкое, налипло на руки, на невидимые сейчас крылья, и удерживало его на месте. Счастье. Свобода. Он повторял про себя эти слова, но они звучали глухо и так далеко. Будто что-то в нем сломалось вместо того, чтобы воспарить, сжалось от страха вместо того, чтобы поднять голову. 

— Ангел? — позвал Кроули из скрытой в глубине магазина гостиной.

Азирафель с огромным усилием стряхнул с себя оцепенение и поспешил к нему. Погружаться сейчас в свои нелепые, в разладе с действительностью переживания — нечестно по отношению к Кроули, на чью долю выпало за последние дни куда больше испытаний. Значительная часть которых — вина Азирафеля. 

Даже в первые минуты после возвращения из Ада и встречи с невредимым Кроули радость Азирафеля омрачалась памятью о собственных жестоких словах, отвержении и лжи; о том, каким сломленным казался демон, когда думал, что он погиб. Азирафель не мог не удивляться, что Кроули все еще хочет иметь с ним дело, и даже согласился провести вместе больше времени. Как Кроули может не держать зла, разговаривать с ним, спрашивать, чего он хочет? Будто ничего не произошло. Забота в его голосе была острее лезвий, она скользила по уязвимой коже и вскрывала поток стыда — кипящий, горький. Азирафель не понимал, как просить прощения, но думал, что должен попытаться, должен сказать, что чувствовал на самом деле, чтобы Кроули знал, как дорог и важен, и как неправильно то, что произошло между ними. 

Кроули заслуживает того, кто не побоится взять его за руку и встать на его сторону.

Пока Азирафель медлил среди книжных полок, Кроули расположился на диване: ладонь расслабленно лежит на спинке, ноги расставлены в стороны, все тело словно растеклось по продавленным подушкам, напоминая о змеиной природе своего хозяина. Он был в очках, но Азирафель почувствовал его внимательный взгляд, стоя на пороге гостиной. 

— Я сделаю чай, — поспешил сказать он, и скрылся в смежной комнате. 

Азирафель выдохнул, опершись кулаками на стол. Крепко зажмурился, кивнул самому себе, и принялся за привычные действия: прикоснуться к чайнику, чтобы он нагрелся, насыпать заварку, залить кипяток. Немного подождав, он разлил чай по чашкам, и взял одну из них в руки, чтобы отнести в гостиную.

Тонкий фарфор дребезжал в ладони, блики света метались по темной поверхности чая. Он так долго ждал этой свободы, каждое мгновение своего существования бдительно отслеживая слова и действия, пресекая даже мысли, всегда готовый к тому, что их тайна будет раскрыта или что-то плохое случится с Кроули. Но свобода ощущалась как потеря — словно он выброшен на берег после кораблекрушения; можно перестать бороться за жизнь, но что же теперь? Нить, связывавшая его с Небесами, обрезана, возврата нет. Пусть между ним и другими ангелами уже давно образовалась пропасть, которую те постоянно подчеркивали даже до того, как узнали про Кроули, он все равно цеплялся за эту связь. Люди создавали семьи, чтобы не оставаться одним среди холода и пустоты. Азирафель не мог подпустить к себе Кроули, не мог позволить себе даже думать о нем так; Небеса были для него единственным, что напоминало семью. Видно, он слишком долго жил на Земле, раз стал ощущать необходимость принадлежать к чему-то — несовершенство, которого не должно быть у ангела, как скол на мраморе, как невозможность вдохнуть полной грудью.

Он перестал быть частью чего-то большего, и карточный домик его жизни разрушен; все, что он аккуратно выстраивал вокруг себя, чтобы спрятать недопустимую правду, больше не нужно.

Так что же осталось?

Чашка выскользнула из руки и вдребезги разбилась об пол. Азирафель зачарованно проследил за брызгами осколков, даже не попытавшись остановить падение. Мгновение — и Кроули оказался рядом; фарфор громко хрустнул под его ботинком, но он не посмотрел вниз. Его глаза были прикованы к лицу Азирафеля, и Азирафель поднял ответный взгляд, чувствуя себя обнаженным, прозрачным для резкого света, скрытого за стеклами темных очков. 

— Ангел, ты в порядке? Что случилось?

Дрожь в голосе Кроули была такой же ощутимой, как дрожь в руках Азирафеля. Он судорожно вздохнул и увидел, что Кроули протянул к нему ладони — но не прикоснулся, будто считая это недозволенным. Осознание собственной глупости, смешанное с облегчением, накрыло Азирафеля волной; как он мог подумать, что остался один, что все потеряно? 

То, чего он желал больше всего на свете — прямо перед ним. Даже если он этого не заслуживает, Кроули все еще тревожится за него, и, похоже, так же растерян. Закрыться от него сейчас было бы очередным предательством; нет, если не ради себя, то ради него больше нельзя ничего скрывать. То время, когда это было оправдано, прошло. Азирафелю уже давно стоило заметить.

Медленно, как сквозь толщу воды, Азирафель поднял руки и коснулся оправы очков Кроули. Подождав едва заметного кивка, он снял их, положил на стол и посмотрел прямо в желтые глаза.

Кроули нервно провел языком по губам, но промолчал, не отводя взгляд, не моргая. Азирафель сделал крошечный шаг вперед; он все еще не знал, что делать, как вести себя, когда стена, всегда бывшая между ними, исчезла. Слишком долго он жил с ней, не только пытаясь уловить хоть какое-то тепло сквозь камни, но и поддерживая ее, как единственное, что способно защитить их обоих. Теперь переступить черту, что осталась на ее месте — всего лишь горку пыли — казалось невозможным. 

Ему было страшно; но он обещал себе больше не бояться. Не после того, как они вдвоем встали против Ада и Небес и отреклись от всего, кроме друг друга и мира людей. И он виноват, так виноват.

Азирафель накрыл руку Кроули ладонью, провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне, впитывая ощущение тепла, будто уговаривая — себя, его или ту пыль на дороге, он не знал, — но Кроули чуть слышно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и Азирафель потянул руку на себя, к лицу, и прижался к ней щекой. Не встретив сопротивления, он прикрыл глаза и коснулся ладони губами, пытаясь вложить в это прикосновение все, что чувствует и не может произнести. 

Кроули остался недвижим, как статуя. На мгновение все внутри Азирафеля похолодело от мысли, что он опоздал, и Кроули больше не хочет такой близости — но взглянув на него вновь, он увидел в ставших полностью змеиными глазах невыносимо обнаженное чувство. Такое выражение он видел на лице Кроули лишь однажды, четырнадцать столетий назад; память о той зиме, о прикосновениях и словах, была надежно запечатана в его сердце, и теперь оно переполнилось, раскрывшись, точно цветок по весне. 

Кроули молча сжал его руку и, не обращая внимания на осколки под ногами, повел обратно к дивану. Когда он сел, Азирафель мягко высвободился, не дав усадить себя рядом — и опустился на пол.

— Ангел? — сдавленно произнес Кроули, и, нахмурившись, подался вперед. 

Азирафель положил голову ему на колени и прижался щекой к бедру. Руки Кроули взлетели вверх и замерли над его макушкой, будто он не мог решить, куда их положить. В конце концов Азирафель почувствовал легкое прикосновение к волосам и услышал над собой тихий вздох.

— Азирафель, прошу тебя, поговори со мной. Что случилось?

— Прости меня.

Пальцы в его волосах чуть сжались, потом расслабились, и Кроули провел рукой от лба к затылку; от этих прикосновений становилось легче дышать. 

— Послушай, ангел. Тебе не за что извиняться. 

— Я лгал тебе, говорил ужасные слова, отрекся от нашей дружбы!

— Да, но я знаю, почему ты это сделал. Помнишь? Я сам тебя когда-то попросил.

Азирафель помотал головой, не поднимая ее:  
— Ты понял, что нет смысла вести себя по-старому, и пытался меня в этом убедить. А я упорствовал и торговался. Я слишком сильно цеплялся за свою сторону, когда нужно было встать рядом с тобой. Слишком боялся сделать этот шаг.

— И где бы мы были сейчас, если бы ты послушал меня? На Альфе Центавра? Согласись, это была ужасная идея. Я запаниковал. И в конце ты все равно пришел ко мне и все рассказал.

— Мне потребовалось развоплотиться, чтобы понять, что Небеса не переубедить.

— И я восхищен твоей смелостью. Ты сказал им нет, хотя это значило потерять все. Не думай, что я не заметил.

Азирафель поднял голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Это ничто по сравнению с тем что мне пришлось отпустить тебя. Самое сложное, что мне приходилось делать за все мое существование — это отталкивать тебя, снова и снова. Но я знал, за что плачу такую цену, был готов на нее ради того, чтобы не подвергать тебя опасности. Я жалею только о том, что не остановился вовремя, а больше всего — о словах, которые сказал тебе. Что мы не друзья, что все кончено. Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле я так не думаю?

Кроули переместил ладонь с его затылка на щеку, бережно, словно держит что-то хрупкое.  
— Конечно, знаю, ангел.

— Я вовсе не смелый, Кроули. Мне бы не помешало немного храбрости. Даже сейчас, — Азирафель невесело улыбнулся.

Внимательно глядя ему в глаза, Кроули коснулся пальцем его губ, осторожно провел по ним; Азирафель чуть приоткрыл их, вспоминая о таком же прикосновении много лет назад — только тогда он не видел лица Кроули, не видел, как смешаны на нем нежность и желание. Надежда на то, что Кроули все еще испытывает к нему те же чувства, что раньше, загорелась в груди маленьким, неуверенным огоньком; он снова поцеловал его руку, самые кончики пальцев — и увидел, как расширились вертикальные зрачки.

Азирафель привык прятать свою любовь, душить ее, чтобы она не стала безрассудной. Сейчас, когда он позволил ей лишь подобраться к поверхности, ему казалось, она разорвет его на части. Как удивительно, что такое сильное чувство не может существовать само по себе; но одной любви недостаточно, нужна еще и смелость любить. Нужно переступить через ужас, притаившийся в темных уголках сердца; Азирафель не думал, что он будет так огромен, что лишит его способности произнести самые важные слова. Но это чудовище Азирафель взрастил сам, вскормил своей собственной кровью. Стоит ли удивляться, что теперь оно держит его за горло, чтобы продолжать жить? Забыть о ненужной уже осторожности — значит рассыпаться, потому что кажется, это единственное, что держит все его части вместе. 

Он чувствовал, что дрожит, и опустил голову обратно на колени Кроули, потерся щекой о бедро. Он хотел прикоснуться, убедить себя в том, что это реально; показать чудовищу в своем сердце, что опасность миновала, и можно успокоиться, уснуть, дать ему просто любить. Больше не нужно защищаться от себя самого. 

Азирафель скользнул щекой чуть выше, положил ладонь на твердую голень и услышал, как Кроули задержал дыхание. Все те бесконечные минуты, что они не могли быть рядом, превратились в силу, которая тянула Азирафеля к нему, и он больше не хотел ей сопротивляться.

— Ангел, ты не хочешь встать с колен? — тихо спросил Кроули.

— Нет. Позволь мне… Позволь мне к тебе прикоснуться.

Кроули едва слышно коротко выругался, и Азирафель добавил:  
— Ты нужен мне. Сейчас, именно так. Позволь мне показать тебе все то, что я не мог сказать. Как я сожалею, что обходился с тобой жестоко.

— Тебе не нужно мне ничего доказывать. 

— Я знаю, мой дорогой. Я хочу этого. Ты не представляешь, как. 

— Догадываюсь, — в голос Кроули прокралось змеиное шипение, и Азирафель провел рукой по его ноге выше, обвел ладонью колено. Ему нравились напоминания об истинной природе Кроули, нравилось, когда он не пытался спрятать ее; Азирафель полюбил демона, и осознавал это. Всю его глубоко запрятанную боль, обожженные крылья, жесткую змеиную чешую, — все, что другим казалось извращением ангельской природы и вызывало у них отвращение, было дорого ему, потому что из этого складывалась полная картина. Его демон, которого он не променял бы ни на кого другого.

Подняв глаза, Азирафель увидел, что узкие брюки Кроули натянулись так, что желание уже не скрыть; он не сдержал голодного возгласа, который в его собственных ушах прозвучал жалким; но во взгляде Кроули разгорелось такое пламя, что Азирафель тут же забыл о сомнениях. 

Кроули с видимым усилием отвел глаза:  
— Прости, ангел. Прости.

Вместо ответа Азирафель сдвинулся еще выше и прижался щекой ко внутренней стороне бедра; бугор на брюках Кроули оказался прямо перед его глазами, он почти касался его носом и ртом. Кроули резко выдохнул и сжал пальцы в его волосах — не отталкивая и не прижимая ближе, просто безотчетное движение, которое говорило Азирафелю о том, что он находится именно там, где нужно. Азирафель повернулся и коснулся губами запястья, чувствуя, как бешено бьется под тонкой кожей пульс — напоминание о человечности, о хрупкости и силе их тел. 

— Можно? — спросил он.

Кроули отодвинул свободную ногу, облегчая ему доступ. Азирафель не шелохнулся; он не хотел оставлять места для сомнений, не сейчас.

— Я ни разу за шесть тысяч лет не мог тебе отказать, и не собираюсь начинать сейчас, — произнес Кроули с ноткой отчаяния в голосе. — Да, ангел. Конечно да.

Азирафель прикоснулся к нему ладонью, и голос Кроули сорвался на последнем слове. Не в силах больше ждать, Азирафель провел рукой вверх, ощущая жар сквозь плотную ткань, расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, которая разошлась, стоило лишь едва за нее потянуть. И, наконец, запустил ладонь внутрь, освобождая его от слишком тесной одежды.

Азирафель помнил, как невыносимо ему хотелось сделать это в темной пещере посреди Уэссекского королевства, когда он впервые увидел Кроули обнаженным и возбужденным. Сколько раз потом ему приходилось отгонять этот образ, искушавший его в самое неподходящее время. Порой Кроули вел себя так, что Азирафель выходил из себя от гнева — но вместо желания сразить его Азирафель хотел встать на колени и заставить демона замолчать другим способом. Он провел рукой по горячей плоти и обхватил ее сильней; с нажимом стер выступившую каплю, и, бросив быстрый взгляд наверх, на ошеломленное лицо Кроули, прижался губами к основанию, попробовал нежную кожу под ним языком. 

— Азирафель, — что бы ни хотел сказать Кроули дальше, это потерялось в потоке невнятных звуков, которые сорвались с его губ, когда Азирафель медленно двинулся вверх, придерживая его рукой. Он прикрыл глаза, впитывая ощущения — торопиться, заполучив желаемое, было не в его привычках. Его окружали запах и вкус Кроули, а под ладонями пульсировало, впитываясь в них, тепло, которое не имело отношения к физическому миру. Здесь, на коленях перед демоном, он чувствовал себя светлее и чище, чем когда-либо на Небесах. 

Дойдя до головки, он тронул ее языком и вновь посмотрел вверх. Кроули, выгнувшись назад, запрокинул голову, и линия его шеи была прекраснее всего, что Азирафелю доводилось видеть за тысячелетия; она словно просила поцелуев, меток, поклонения — но позже, все это позже.

— Используй меня, — негромко, но ясно сказал Азирафель. — Прошу тебя. 

Он подался вперед и обхватил возбужденную плоть губами; поймал вторую руку Кроули, направил ее к своей голове и двинулся обратно, вжимаясь затылком в ладони и дразня языком. Когда он отстранился, ниточка слюны протянулась от члена к его губам. Пальцы Кроули соскользнули с его волос, но тут же вернулись, теперь крепко вцепившись в них. 

— Да, — прошептал Азирафель, и взял его в рот — жадно, почти полностью; почувствовал его гортанью, поднялся обратно наверх и вобрал в себя только головку, с силой втягивая щеки. 

— А… ангел! — крикнул Кроули. Он сжал ладони, обхватив голову Азирафеля, и толкнулся вперед — но все еще осторожно, бережно. Азирафель впустил его, а потом подхватил руками под бедра, принимая на них весь невеликий вес демона. В таком положении Азирафель мог двигаться, только подчиняясь ритму, который задавал Кроули; так, как он хочет, все, что он хочет. 

Как и надеялся Азирафель, вскоре Кроули перестал контролировать свои движения; он резко насаживал на себя его рот и подавался вперед, словно ему хотелось заполнить его как можно глубже. Азирафель чувствовал эту жажду всем телом; его собственное возбуждение тяжестью разлилось между ног, но это было не важно. Он сильнее сжал губы, и Кроули, содрогнувшись от удовольствия, выскользнул из них. Азирафель успел увидеть, каким непристойно красным и блестящим от его слюны стал член, но услышав тихое, на выдохе, «пожалуйста», поспешил раскрыть губы и впустить его обратно.

Оставив одну ладонь в его волосах, Кроули обхватил второй его щеку, а потом скользнул ей к шее; его большой палец оказался прямо над адамовым яблоком, и Азирафель глухо застонал от осознания, что Кроули ощущает каждое движение его горла изнутри и снаружи. Движения Кроули стали терять четкость, а рука надавливала на затылок все сильнее, пока не прижала вплотную. Азирафель почувствовал, как резко напряглось тело под его руками, и в следующее мгновение его горло заполнилось горячей влагой.

Руки Кроули ослабли, и Азирафель, пользуясь обретенной свободой, мягко продолжил движения, пока тот не зашипел. Азирафель тут же отстранился и сел на пятки, глядя на его расслабленное лицо, приоткрытые губы, растрепанные волосы. Ни одна картина, написанная в эпоху Ренессанса, даже не приблизилась к красоте Кроули в это мгновение; Азирафель прижал к груди руку, дивясь, что сердце в ней еще цело. Боль в нем была острее, чем если бы его пронзило мечом.

Слова теснились в обожженном горле, вставали поперек колючими ветками. Когда-то, только обнаружив правду своих чувств, Азирафель не думая произнес их. С тех пор из чистого света и жажды, которыми они были, они превратились в терновник: пространство между ним и Кроули, заполненное острыми шипами, что впиваются в тело, стоит лишь сделать неверное движение. Азирафель был окружен ими, словно коконом; с обретением свободы они не исчезли, а пробрались внутрь, лишая его голоса. И он думал: я люблю тебя. Но терновник душил слова прежде, чем они могли слететь с его губ.

Так уже было в ту ночь, когда они потеряли все и оказались в квартире Кроули — держась за руки и глядя друг на друга с изумлением. Оба еще не поняли всей значимости произошедшего в Тадфилде и своей в этом роли; но Кроули, как обычно, был немного быстрее, и мягко останавливал Азирафеля, раз за разом заговаривавшего о вещах, уже потерявших свое значение; изменившихся навсегда. Больше не было разных сторон, веры в справедливость, надежды на кого-то, кто мудрей и сильней. Только он и Кроули, и, впервые, усталость от слишком многих прожитых лет. 

Тогда они прямо в одежде легли в одну кровать — не касаясь друг друга, даже не приближаясь; Кроули мгновенно отключился, а Азирафель весь остаток ночи смотрел в потолок, слушал его дыхание, и повторял про себя слова, которые не смог произнести. Ни в пабе, где Кроули оплакивал его гибель. Ни на военной базе, когда они могли погибнуть оба, вместе со всем миром. Ни в автобусе по дороге домой. _Я люблю тебя._

Так просто — и невозможно.

Азирафель думал, быть может, день был и без того слишком полон откровений. Все так быстро переменилось, и нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, укрепиться в обретенной свободе. Поверить в дозволенность. Но и сейчас он оставался так же нем — с неутоленной жаждой, тихим восторгом и без самого важного, что следовало сделать.

Кроули оторвал затылок от спинки дивана и посмотрел на него, протянул руку навстречу:  
— Ангел, пожалуйста. Иди ко мне.

Его голос был тихим и звучал так, словно в нем был заперт крик или стон, который только что расколол оболочку своей тюрьмы, и теперь проникает в трещину, как безудержный чистый свет. Азирафель не мог ему отказать. Он хотел исполнить каждое желание Кроули, отогреть его от каждого холодного взгляда и равнодушного слова, прижать к себе и никогда, никогда больше не отпускать. 

Кроули притянул его к себе на колени; ноги Азирафеля оказались по обе стороны от его бедер, и он обнаружил, что теперь смотрит на демона сверху вниз — так близко, что все тело обдает жаром, который излучает Кроули. Азирафель поднял руку и осторожно убрал с его лба прядь волос; не удержавшись, провел по влажной коже кончиками пальцев. Губы Кроули были приоткрыты; Азирафель прижал ладонь к его щеке, гладкой и неожиданно прохладной, тронул большим пальцем, словно проверяя, везде ли она такая. Кроули повернул голову, и палец лег на уголок его губ. Азирафель почувствовал легкое покалывание, как разряд тока, который связал его руку и рот Кроули — нежный и податливый под чуть большим давлением. Он выдохнул, ощущая, как напряглись под его бедрами сильные мышцы, как ладони легли ему на поясницу, привлекая еще ближе. Кроули смотрел на него с каким-то бесконечным удивлением, будто не верил, что это происходит, что каждое прикосновение дозволено, и за ним может последовать следующее, еще смелее и желаннее.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — сказал он.

— Да. Конечно, да, — у Азирафеля кружилась голова — человеческая слабость, которая должна бы казаться глупой и недостойной ангела, но на деле была отражением того, как важно это мгновение, как долго он ждал возможности вновь поцеловать Кроули. Он все еще помнил вкус его губ, через годы пронес на себе их печать; тот поцелуй изменил его, открыл в нем незавершенность, которой не было утешения. Но эта жажда сделала его живым.

Кроули поднял руку и запустил пальцы в его кудри, другой все еще придерживая за поясницу. Азирафель прикрыл глаза от удовольствия; дыхание теплом щекотало его ладонь, рот Кроули раскрылся навстречу, когда он провел пальцем по нижней губе. Азирафель остановился: это было просьбой Кроули, и он намеревался дать ему все, чего тот желает. Кроули медлил, будто тоже чувствовал, как многое собралось в этом мгновении, сколько ожидания и тоски.

Одно движение — и Кроули прижался к губам Азирафеля горячим ртом; неожиданно нежно и нетребовательно, словно этот поцелуй — первый, и Кроули не знает, примут его или оттолкнут. Азирафель тихо застонал, придвигаясь ближе; он вдруг понял, что сам больше не может ждать, и разомкнул губы навстречу. Язык Кроули скользнул между ними — сначала осторожно пробуя, затем настойчивее. Если бы Азирафель стоял, у него бы подкосились ноги от волны ощущений, которая пронеслась по всему его телу от этого прикосновения. Он уронил ладонь на плечо Кроули, потом сдвинул ее ниже и гладил все, до чего только мог дотянуться, бездумно, жадно, жарко. Кожу головы покалывало там, где по ней скользили пальцы Кроули; он никогда раньше не думал, что она настолько чувствительна, и ему не терпелось узнать, какие еще откровения его, казалось, хорошо знакомое тело совершит под руками демона.

Кроули теперь целовал его, крепко удерживая на месте, так, словно заявлял свое право. Раздвоенный язык влажно переплетался с языком Азирафеля, трогал губы, лишал способности мыслить. Движимый жаждой еще большей близости, Азирафель подался вперед, и их тела соприкоснулись. Желание обрело новый фокус — острую необходимость, чтобы их не разделяла одежда. Кожа к коже, дотронуться не до ткани, а до самого Кроули; увидеть его обнаженным. Азирафель снова положил руки на плечи Кроули и мягко отстранился — совсем немного, только чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

Щеки Кроули раскраснелись; сквозь неприкрытый голод в его взгляде проступил безмолвный вопрос, брови беззащитно сошлись на переносице. Азирафель чувствовал, как пылает его собственное лицо, как настойчиво пульсирует стиснутый брюками член. Он невольно опустил взгляд вниз и увидел, что Кроули тоже вновь возбужден — он так и не поправил одежду, и его член свободно стоял над расстегнутыми брюками и сдвинутым вниз бельем. Закусив губу, Азирафель медленно поднял глаза и тихо сказал:  
— На нас слишком много надето, мой дорогой.

Кроули издал удивленный смешок:  
— Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь такое скажешь.

Руки Кроули потянулись к бабочке на шее Азирафеля, но тот ясно и четко осознал, что его терпение исчерпано до самого дна. Он поймал ладонь Кроули и прижал к груди, туда, где сильно билось сердце. Она коснулась уже обнаженной кожи.

Золотые глаза расширились, раздвоенный язык мелькнул между губ. Азирафель тихо, болезненно выдохнул — он не подумал, что, избавив их обоих от одежды, ощутит слишком многое, не будучи к этому готов. Они почти соприкасались там, где этого настойчиво требовало ставшее нестерпимым желание, и Кроули обхватил его зад ладонями, чтобы придвинуть ближе.

Азирафель не сдержал еще одного движения вперед, и его член скользнул по члену Кроули, смазав выступившую каплю влаги. Он уткнулся носом в шею демона, пряча лицо.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ничего не изменилось, — он больше не мог молчать о своем страхе, словно обнаженность тела обнажила и его суть. — Что ты чувствуешь то же самое, что и тогда.

Кроули отклонился к спинке дивана, побуждая его выпрямиться и открыть лицо. Азирафель сморгнул с глаз непрошенные слезы. Они не пролились, но он чувствовал себя распахнутым настежь под внимательным взглядом.

— Ангел, разве мне когда-нибудь удавалось скрывать? — Кроули положил руку на щеку Азирафеля, и тот вздохнул. Вина и ужас растворялись в нестерпимой искренности, оставляя только желание и щемящую нежность.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — прошептал он. 

Кроули покачал головой:  
— Все, что угодно, ангел. 

Азирафель прижался губами к его виску, к темному завитку татуировки.  
— Боюсь, я очень алчен, когда дело касается тебя, и не стану спорить. 

— Я не верил, что смогу прикоснуться к тебе еще раз, — руки Кроули переместились на его бедра, скользнули по ним вверх и вниз, изучая. — Чего бы ты ни решил сейчас, все мои желания уже исполнились.

— Я так виноват перед тобой, — тихо сказал Азирафель.

— Нет, ангел. Этому между нами не место, — Кроули сжал пальцами податливую плоть его бедер и ровно продолжил, понизив голос: — Возьми у меня то, чего ты хочешь. Чего бы ты ни желал, я дам тебе это. 

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты искуситель? — слабо пошутил Азирафель, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

— Стараюсь, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. 

Азирафель мягко повел бедрами, и ухмылка исчезла, сменившись выражением ошеломленного удовольствия. Как часто Азирафель хотел поступить с ней именно так, с этой самоуверенной, демонической, хитрой ухмылкой. Но сегодня впервые ему довелось увидеть Кроули таким, и он знал, что теперь ему не будет покоя. 

Приподнявшись, Азирафель жестом указал Кроули спуститься немного ниже. Тот подчинился, не задавая вопросов; теперь его поза казалась еще более расслабленной, напоминая то, как он стекал по любым креслам, диванам или стульям после пары бутылок вина. Единственное отличие было в том, что он крепко упирался обеими ногами в пол — и был обнажен и возбужден; его член еще оставался немного влажным от слюны Азирафеля.

Азирафель опустился обратно и прижался к нему своим возбужденным членом, обхватил оба в тесное кольцо нетерпеливых пальцев. Он часто дышал, по телу разливалось удовольствие, рождаясь там, где они соприкасались. Он знал, чего хочет, что ему нужно. Жажда вырвалась на свободу после слов Кроули и была неостановима. Как он мог удерживать ее так долго, не допускать даже мысли о том, что им возможно быть вместе? Немного помедлив, Азирафель завел свободную руку за спину и дотронулся до себя сзади; попробовал надавить ставшим по его желанию скользким пальцем и прикрыл глаза, как только он погрузился внутрь. 

— Ангел, — тихо, почти шипя, произнес Кроули. Его хватка на бедрах Азирафеля стала болезненной, и тот тихо застонал от того, как хорошо, когда Кроули перестает контролировать свои обычно осторожные рядом с ним движения. Он был благодарен Кроули за то, насколько предупредительно тот себя всегда вел — кружил рядом, оберегая от неприятностей, будь то испачканная одежда, казнь или грубый прохожий, не позволял себе даже случайных прикосновений — но сейчас ему было нужно не это привычное тепло, а пламя, столь же безудержное и неизбежное, как то, что чувствовал он сам. Азирафель хотел знать, что горит не один.

Он несколько раз плавно вынул и погрузил палец обратно, привыкая к ощущениям. Его бедра напряглись, он чувствовал, как катится по виску капелька пота. Другая рука невольно сжалась на их возбужденных членах, и, почувствовав рядом с ней руку Кроули, Азирафель резко распахнул глаза.

Кроули медленно провел вверх и вниз; он мог обхватить их как следует, пользуясь тем, что его пальцы длиннее. Азирафель тихо застонал, дернулся и поспешил попросить:  
— Н-нет, помоги мне. Пожалуйста.

Кроули тут же отдернул руку и положил обе ладони ему на поясницу. Азирафель требовательно двинулся им навстречу, будто испытывая его, но Кроули держал крепко. Тогда Азирафель перестал касаться себя и чуть приподнялся, открывая ему доступ. Ладони скользнули ниже, обхватывая ягодицы, сжали — Азирафель, не выдержав, уткнулся лицом куда-то в шею Кроули, погрузился в пряный, дымный запах и принялся покрывать его кожу поцелуями.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, ангел? Только скажи.

— Я хочу тебя внутри, — выдохнул Азирафель ему в ключицу. — Ты сказал, что я могу, и я…

— Ш-ш-ш, — раздвоенный язык коснулся края уха. — Чего бы ты ни желал.

Азирафелю показалось, что руки Кроули дрожат, но ловкие пальцы уверенно проникли между ягодиц, и один из них обвел скользкую кожу вокруг входа — сначала едва касаясь, потом сильнее. Азирафель вцепился обеими руками в плечи Кроули и дышал им, стараясь не сорваться на стоны слишком рано.

Он ощутил проникновение и подался назад, раз, другой — пальца было недостаточно, он хотел больше, сильней, и до того, как его окончательно накроет волной удовольствия. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что их тела могут не подчиняться человеческим ограничениям, и не обязательно ждать; как только внутри стало так скользко и жарко, что он больше не мог этого выносить, Азирафель приподнялся, игнорируя сдавленный шепот Кроули о нетерпеливости, и сместился вперед. Твердый член Кроули теперь упирался ему в ягодицы, и он положил на него руку, заведя ее за спину.  
— Я очень, — произнес он, попытался отдышаться между словами. — Терпелив. 

Кроули зажмурился, словно от боли. Азирафель сжал ладонь и медленно потерся об него, покрывая смазкой.  
— Но и мое терпение должно было кончиться.

Удивляясь, что еще способен на точные движения, он вновь поднялся и медленно опустился, направляя член Кроули рукой туда, где чувствовал пустоту, которую только тот мог заполнить. Тело послушно поддавалось, словно ждало этого; оно раскрывалось дюйм за дюймом, пока член не погрузился до основания. Азирафеля всего будто объяло электрическими разрядами, скользящими по коже, и ему хотелось смеяться, плакать, говорить полную чепуху; всего, что делают только люди; но еще больше — двигаться, ощутить вновь это слегка болезненное, желанное давление.

Он подчинился бездумному порыву и привстал, почти выпустив его из себя; затем взглянул на Кроули, опускаясь обратно. Тот не двигался, только тяжело вздымалась покрытая рыжими волосками грудь. Даже лицо застыло — брови сведены на переносице, вертикальные зрачки расширены как никогда раньше. Азирафель повторил движение, уже быстрее, и Кроули низко вскрикнул, сжимая его поясницу, словно не знал, хочет удержать его, или, наоборот, еще увеличить скорость.

Чувствовать там его руки было приятно, но сейчас Азирафель хотел другого; он поймал их и с очередным движением вниз прижал тыльными сторонами ладоней к дивану по обе стороны от плечей Кроули. Теперь у него была опора, которая позволяла двигаться глубже; он переплел пальцы с пальцами Кроули и вновь принял его в себя, не сдерживая стонов. Влажные звуки соединения их тел и безрассудность, с которой Азирафель брал то, чего хотел, заставляли его чувствовать себя порочным; но он с удивлением понимал, что эта порочность не грязна и не греховна. Как буйство диких цветов, заполняющих жизнью пустоту, она поднималась в нем и стремилась к солнцу.

Стремилась к Кроули.

— Ангел, ангел, пожалуйста, — каждое движение бедер Азирафеля срывало с губ Кроули мольбу, но он послушно оставался на месте, не пытаясь изменить положение.

— Как хорошо, Кроули, ты так внимателен ко мне, так заботлив, о, мой дорогой, — член Азирафеля оставлял влажные следы на животе Кроули. Он чувствовал, что уже близко, и не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. — Ты даешь мне все, чего я так желал. Еще немного.

— Да, ангел.

Вопреки этим словам, бедра Кроули дернулись ему навстречу, и Азирафель всхлипнул от того, какое острое ощущение пронзило все его тело. Он разжал руки, запрокинул голову, и Кроули поспешил прошептать:  
— Прости, прости, я не сдержался.

— Кроули, мне нужно… чтобы ты перестал сдерживаться. Сейчас. Пожалуйста, — Азирафель едва не сорвался за край, и теперь дрожал от того, что все стало слишком сильно, слишком ярко, но при этом недостаточно. Жажда лишь стала сильней, и он думал, что больше не сможет двигаться сам.

Резко зашипев, Кроули ухватил его под поясницу и толкнул на диван. Колени Азирафеля оказались на его плечах, сам Кроули соскользнул на пол, покачнулся, но удержался на ногах. Он торопливо ткнулся горячим членом между ягодиц, и Азирафель подался навстречу, раскрываясь перед ним.

В новом положении ощущения стали еще острее; Азирафель удивленно вскрикнул и поспешил повторить:  
— Да, так, сильней. Мой Кроули. 

Кроули не ответил, но принялся двигаться резче, вбиваясь в него неистово, так, как было необходимо. В голове Азирафеля не осталось ни единой мысли, только ритм, только дыхание и звуки, только всепоглощающий жар, который поднимался все выше и выше, пока не захлестнул его огромной, яростной волной. Он излился, раскрыв рот в немом крике, а Кроули продолжал врываться в него сквозь мгновение, которое каждое движение ставшего невыносимо твердым внутри Азирафеля члена превращало в вечность. 

— Ангел, — сдавленно попросил Кроули.

— Кроули, да, да, мой дорогой, — тело Азирафеля сотрясала дрожь удовольствия, и слова получались невнятными, но он хотел увидеть лицо Кроули, когда тот достигает пика. — Я хочу почувствовать это. Твой жар внутри. Отпусти себя.

С трудом подняв дрожащую руку, Азирафель дотянулся до его щеки. Они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Кроули не напрягся и не застыл. Стиснув зубы, он сделал еще несколько движений — и упал на диван, длинными руками и ногами тут же обвив Азирафеля со всех сторон. Азирафель ахнул, ощутив, каким нечеловеческим жаром пышет его тело, и как член выскальзывает из него, оставляя влажный след.

— Мой дорогой, ты горишь. 

Кроули чуть повернул голову, потерся носом о щеку Азирафеля и вздохнул.

— Мм. Мне тепло. Никогда не было теплее. 

Азирафель тихо усмехнулся:  
— Тогда я рад, что смог тебя согреть.

— Я бы сказал, что это стоило шести тысяч лет ожидания, но сам хочу себя ударить, — пробормотал Кроули. 

Услышав число, Азирафель открыл было рот, но Кроули продолжал спокойно дышать ему в висок, будто не произнес ничего особенного. Азирафель решил, что это разговор для другого случая. 

— Забавно, что я думаю об обратном — как много мы потеряли, — он произнес эти слова как данность; было слишком хорошо, чтобы отравлять момент сожалением. 

— Значит, есть что наверстывать, — усмешка Кроули щекотала кожу, и Азирафель поежился. Медленно, но неизбежно тело покидала блаженная расслабленность, на облаках которой он будто парил. Но оставалось живое тепло в каждом месте, где они соприкасались обнаженной кожей; повадки Кроули были настолько змеиными, что Азирафель невольно улыбнулся.

— Если, конечно, это то, чего ты хочешь, — торопливо добавил Кроули. — Если это не единственный раз. Что тоже нормально. Я ничего не ожидаю.

В его голосе теперь сквозила неуверенность, и Азирафель чуть отвел голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Дыхание перехватило от того, каким открытым и отчаянным был взгляд Кроули. От того, что ему все еще позволено видеть эту уязвимость, несмотря на уже причиненную боль.

— Конечно, не единственный, Кроули. Я уже говорил, что, раз прикоснувшись к тебе, не смогу перестать это делать, — сказал он.

— Даже не думал, что ты захочешь. Позволишь себе.

— Кроули, я никогда не хотел ничего сильней. Почему ты так решил?

— Демон, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Мой демон, — твердо ответил Азирафель. — Кроули…

Сейчас, думал Азирафель. Я должен сказать ему, чтобы он и помыслить такое больше не мог. 

С приоткрытых губ сорвался лишь короткий выдох; молчание затянулось. Любовь заполняла Азирафеля, оплетая его терновыми ветвями, и он не мог найти выхода из этой чащи, даже среди тепла.

— Мне страшно, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал он вместо того, чтобы произнести «я люблю тебя». 

Возможно, это было одно и то же.

Лицо Кроули смягчилось. Он осторожно высвободил Азирафеля из своих змеиных объятий и взял его пальцами за подбородок, побуждая поднять опущенный взгляд.

— Значит, я постараюсь не торопиться.

Азирафель потянулся к его губам и прижался к ним — медленно, нежно. Время все еще шло для них по-разному; там, где Азирафель делал маленький шаг, Кроули проносился вихрем. Но теперь, без нависшего над ними конца всего, без пристальных взглядов сил Ада и Небес они оба могли позволить себе сменить скорость. Азирафель надеялся, что им удастся встретиться посередине. Пусть не сегодня, но однажды; а пока он мог целовать Кроули, и это уже было исполнением всех его надежд.

Они провели не один час, обмениваясь неторопливой лаской. Шум Сохо за окнами магазина уже затих, когда Кроули, погладив Азирафеля по щеке, плавно высвободился и поднялся на нетвердых ногах.

— Мне пора, ангел. Проведать растения, — он запустил ладонь в свои растрепанные волосы. — Да и вообще.

— О, — Азирафель сел и подтянул к себе клетчатое покрывало, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули одевается. — Хорошо.

Ему не хотелось отпускать Кроули; отчего-то он думал, что они останутся вместе до утра, да и дальше не станут так расставаться. Но в то же время он испытал странное облегчение: похоже, Кроули действительно не спешил менять привычный ход их жизней, и разумная часть Азирафеля понимала, что это к лучшему. Другая, алчная, тронутая несовершенством человечности часть боялась остаться одна так же, как и быть с Кроули. Азирафель вздохнул, кутаясь в покрывало.

— Поужинаем завтра? — внезапно спросил Кроули, поправляя воротник.

— Конечно, мой дорогой, — с облегчением ответил Азирафель.

— Ну, тогда я пошел, ангел. Увидимся.

Сердце Азирафеля дрогнуло от звука закрывшейся двери. Как и всегда, винить в этом он мог только себя.


	16. Chapter 16

_Лондон, 2020_

Их сближение происходило все то время, что они знакомы. Медленно, как движутся тектонические плиты; шаг вперед, два шага назад; но неизбежно, несмотря на все попытки Азирафеля сдержать его. Теперь, когда руки Азирафеля узнали, каково это — касаться Кроули, в нем словно прорвало плотину. Истина сердца затопила его до краев и прорывалась в словах, движениях и взглядах, когда бы они ни оказались рядом. Азирафель замечал это и боялся, что оттолкнет Кроули своей настойчивостью, тем, что ему все еще его недостаточно, этой необъяснимой алчностью.

Самого Кроули, похоже, устраивала новая жизнь и та осторожная близость, что сложилась между ними за полгода после не случившегося конца света. Теперь он смотрел на Азирафеля иначе — так, что по позвоночнику проходил электрический разряд, заставляя дыхание сбиваться посреди совершенно невинного разговора — и реже прятал глаза. Еще были прикосновения и поцелуи. Азирафель так и не привык к чувству, что наполняло его, когда Кроули неожиданно брал его за руку во время прогулки или накрывал пальцы прохладной ладонью за столиком кафе; к пламени, которое разгоралось в нем в ответ на соприкосновение губ. Он был благодарен и счастлив.

Только этого было мало.

После первой близости, горячечной, необходимой, как воздух, они замедлились. Быть может из-за того, что Кроули обещал не торопиться, или же он сам был не готов или не хотел большего — Азирафель не знал и не решался спросить. Они продолжали сложный танец длиною в шесть тысячелетий, к которому лишь добавились новые движения. Азирафелю больше всего на свете хотелось остановиться и просто быть с ним, полностью, без оглядки. Но хотел ли Кроули того же?

Время, проведенное вместе, всегда заканчивалось тем, что Кроули возвращался к себе. За полгода он не остался в Сохо ни на одну ночь, каждый раз ссылаясь на какие-то дела или на то, что Азирафель не любит спать. Это было правдой, но мысль о том, чтобы уснуть рядом с Кроули, разделить тихое тепло расслабленных тел, слушать его спокойное дыхание, сильно отличалась от идеи спать в одиночестве. Сила собственного желания пугала Азирафеля, и он молчал о нем, а потом долго лежал в темноте, глядя в потолок своей спальни.

Порой он касался себя, вспоминая прикосновение или взгляд, и шептал имя Кроули тишине, которая становилась оглушительной и будто осуждала его за жадность.

На следующий день все повторялось вновь: Азирафель заставлял себя проглотить просьбы остаться, которые настойчиво покалывали кончик языка. Он не хотел показаться жалким. После всего, что случилось, он должен Кроули хотя бы это — уважать его желания, даже если они расходятся с его собственными. 

Это и к лучшему, — рассуждал он. Меньше вероятность, что он наскучит Кроули. Вряд ли того, какие бы чувства он не испытывал, устроит постоянно находиться в обществе такого спокойного существа, как Азирафель. Кроули любит скорость, жаждет жизни; Азирафель же неделями может не отрываться от книг и довольствоваться прогулкой по парку в качестве развлечения. 

Страх цепко держался за Азирафеля, неизменный терновый шип у него в груди, и его руки слабели, соскальзывая с плеч Кроули, когда хотели другого — не отпускать. 

А потом мир в очередной раз сдвинулся. Для наблюдавшего всю человеческую историю своими глазами Азирафеля это не было так уж удивительно. Периоды относительного затишья всегда сменялись пожарами, болезнями, войнами и революциями. Работы для Всадников находилось достаточно в любом столетии. Мир был иллюзорным и хрупким, построенным на жертвовании чем-то еще; несправедливость выходила на свет и сменялась другой несправедливостью. Ужасы последней мировой войны заставляли людей говорить «больше никогда», но семена ненависти и жажда наживы никуда не исчезли, просто приняли новые формы, а способность человечества забывать была не только благословением, но и проклятьем. Лекарством от короткой жизни и короткой памяти стали истории; к сожалению, многим людям недоставало воображения, чтобы они могли уберечь их от глупостей. Еще хуже было то, что именно люди без воображения чаще оказывались у власти. Азирафель напоминал себе, что он всего лишь наблюдатель, и все, что происходит, уже случалось и повторится снова; такими людей создала Всевышняя, и лучшие из них находили смысл даже в страдании. Любви всегда оказывалось достаточно, чтобы пересилить ненависть; в этом они были прекрасны.

На сей раз привычный порядок вещей нарушила болезнь, которая выглядела, как насмешка — или проверка, насколько люди способны думать не только о себе, но и о своем ближнем. Азирафель не удивился бы, узнай он, что это изощренная месть человечеству от сил Ада и Небес: найти способ восстановить в правах Мор, которого никто не видел уже столетие. Он сомневался, что им хватило бы на такое воображения, но они никогда еще не были так обозлены и не действовали сообща — а значит, все возможно.

В начале весны жизнь городов замерла. Улицы Лондона опустели, закрылись рестораны, театры и музеи, люди выходили из дома только по необходимости или для недолгой прогулки. Зная, как легко нарушать правила, если их нарушает кто-то еще, Азирафель решил следовать им как обычный человек и не подавать дурного примера. Ему не грозила скука, и он умел ждать. Была только одна проблема: Кроули. Из-за того, что они жили не вместе, они не могли видеться. Кроули оказался заперт в своей квартире, Азирафель — в книжном магазине.

Поначалу Азирафель уговаривал себя, что нужно потерпеть: это не продлится долго, да и что такое даже несколько месяцев для двух бессмертных существ, которые раньше порой не виделись десятилетиями? Он заново разложил по полкам все книги, прибрался, начал готовить. Иногда Кроули звонил на его потрепанный телефонный аппарат, и они разговаривали — недолго, потому что Азирафелю всегда казалось, что Кроули скучно, но слышать его голос было облегчением, как глоток воды посреди пустыни. И все же этого было недостаточно. Азирафель, несмотря на свои опасения, хотел быть с Кроули, жить с ним, как делают люди, которые любят друг друга; разделять с ним радость и горечь каждого дня — особенно когда происходит что-то плохое. Он знал, что будь Кроули с ним, даже если бы каждый занимался своим в разных комнатах, ему было бы спокойно. В реальности меланхолия сменялась нервным возбуждением, которое бросало его от одного дела к другому, от одной стены к другой, и любимый дом начал казаться клеткой, со всех сторон давящей на него одиночеством. Порой он не мог даже читать, часами глядя на одну-единственную страницу невидящим взглядом. Он ощущал на своих плечах груз тысячелетий, всей той боли и страха, что проходили сквозь него, даже когда он делал вид, что не замечает их. За печалью следовал гнев — на себя, на Кроули, на все то, что до сих пор разделяло их.

Гнев и обида заставили его отказать Кроули, когда тот во время очередного разговора предложил зайти к нему с вином и провести вместе вечер. Азирафель хотел не этого; какой бы сильной ни была жажда увидеть Кроули, он хотел, чтобы им не приходилось ходить друг к другу в гости, как чужим. Кроули был нужен ему рядом; он говорил Азирафелю раньше: нет твоей и моей стороны, есть наша. Неужели на этом для него все заканчивалось? Сердце Азирафеля шептало другие слова: наш дом, наша постель, наша жизнь. Если бы только он не был таким трусом и мог их произнести.

Тон Кроули был нарочито-небрежным — в таком Азирафель давно научился узнавать хорошо обдуманную просьбу. Кроули говорил так, когда опасался, что Азирафель ему откажет, но хотел чего-то слишком сильно, чтобы смолчать. Небрежность позволяла ему сделать вид, что это случайное предложение, нисколько для него не важное. Азирафель ненавидел ее: она была свидетельством того, как часто он отталкивал Кроули, насколько не заслужил его доверия.

И все же он сделал это вновь.

«Я лягу спать и поставлю будильник на июль». После этих слов Кроули Азирафель долго сидел у телефона, ожидая, что тот перезвонит и спросит еще раз. Он бы согласился на что угодно. То, как Кроули произнес «ангел», прощаясь, перевернуло что-то у него внутри, и он пожалел о своем упрямстве. Два месяца без этих проскальзывающих даже посреди перепалки ноток сердечности и теплоты, два месяца не слышать его голос, в то время как Кроули будто и не в этом мире. 

Кроули не перезвонил.

Азирафель выдержал немногим больше месяца. Весна прошла, словно ее и не было, наступило лето. Буйное цветение деревьев сменилось распустившимися в садах и парках розами; ни тем, ни другим никто не наслаждался, кроме разве что птиц и совсем осмелевших городских лисиц. Рано утром очередного дня Азирафель отложил недочитанную книгу, встал из-за стола, вышел из магазина и решительным шагом направился в сторону Мейфера. Он нарушал правила, но ему уже было все равно: еще немного, и он бы просто сошел с ума. 

Запахи, звуки и краски летнего Лондона атаковали его со всех сторон. После долгого заключения они были почти невыносимо яркими и громкими. Ему встретилась лишь пара машин и несколько спешащих по делу пешеходов; в воздухе разливалась тревога, оседая кислым привкусом на языке. 

Двери в квартиру Кроули безропотно открылись перед ним; он невольно улыбнулся, тронутый, несмотря на то, что книжный магазин давным-давно был точно так же открыт Кроули. В холле разлилась прохладная, бархатная тишина; голые серые стены и чрезмерно много, на вкус Азирафеля, пустого пространства напоминали гробницу. Ощущение усиливалось от того, что все здесь замерло, и даже сам воздух, казалось, не смеет двинуться с места, потревоженный впервые за долгое время. Только где-то в глубине квартиры теплилась жизнь, подрагивая, как огонек свечи. Азирафель двинулся на него, прислушиваясь. 

Проходя мимо огромных банановых деревьев, обрамляющих коридор, он погладил лист одного из них пальцем и пробормотал:  
— Бедные крошки. Я знаю, каково вам.

Растения не отозвались. Они пребывали в такой глубокой дреме, что могли бы сойти за искусственные. На роскошной зелени не было ни пылинки.

Вздохнув, Азирафель медленно дошел до спальни и приоткрыл дверь. Он заходил сюда всего однажды, в ту судьбоносную ночь, когда ему больше некуда было пойти. Кроули не закрыл шторы, и свет неуверенно проникал сквозь оконное стекло, словно не зная, позволено ли ему заглядывать в эту комнату. На большой кровати, казалось, никого не было: горка одеял на одной стороне и пустые подушки; но тепло исходило оттуда, и присмотревшись, Азирафель увидел под одеялами гладкий черный бок змея. 

Азирафель присел на край кровати, охваченный противоречивыми чувствами. Он думал, что только взглянет на Кроули и уйдет, но увидев его, захотел побыть рядом еще немного. Ему было неловко за такое вторжение. Но ведь Кроули легко мог дать понять, что Азирафелю здесь не место, закрыв ему вход в квартиру или даже в саму спальню, и не сделал этого. Напротив, двери открывались от малейшего прикосновения, словно ждали его. Ему так не хватало Кроули, что даже просто находиться с ним в одном помещении было облегчением. Ворох змеиных колец едва угадывался под гнездом, которое тот собрал вокруг себя, чтобы не мерзнуть; морду он убрал под подушку, видимо, прячась от света. В груди Азирафеля поднималось знакомое тепло; он всегда испытывал слабость к этой форме демона и не видел ее много лет. 

Поразмыслив немного, он решил, что хуже не будет, и лег на свободную сторону кровати лицом к Кроули. В памяти всплывали события пятнадцати столетий назад — как многое изменилось с того момента, когда он точно так же лег рядом со змеем в темной, влажной пещере посреди зимы. Одно осталось прежним: тайный трепет где-то в грудной клетке и ощущение, что он наконец-то на правильном месте. 

Азирафель долго лежал, глядя на неподвижного змея, пока не заснул, пригревшись в тишине и безвременьи его дома. Рука безвольно упала на прохладную простыню, протянутая в сторону Кроули.

***

Азирафель не сознавал, насколько сильно устал от нервного напряжения последних месяцев, пока не пробудился в темноте, разбавленной оранжевым светом фонарей с улицы. Первым, что он ощутил, была тяжесть змеиного тела, придавившая его к постели. Он улыбнулся и осторожно провел ладонью по гладкой чешуе. Кроули не шелохнулся, оставаясь где-то в глубинах своего сна. Он спрятал голову за воротник рубашки Азирафеля; легкое дыхание щекотало кожу и умиротворяло, как и сжавшие его со всех сторон змеиные кольца. 

Изловчившись, Азирафель натянул сверху одеяло и убедил свое тело стать еще на пару градусов теплее, чтобы Кроули не мерз. Потом он закрыл глаза и погрузился обратно в сон.

***

В последнюю пару столетий Сохо стал воплощением самой жизни: яркой, разной, несмолкающей. Толпы людей, что стекались сюда со всего мира, обычно рассеивались лишь под утро, чтобы к полудню вновь заполнить улицы. Магазины, рестораны и кафе, пабы, театры, места поклонения — все это было руслом одной мощной реки, и она не иссыхала, оставаясь привычным фоном существования Азирафеля. Даже в военные годы и нынешний карантин казалось, что по темным пустым переулкам разносятся отзвуки и тени былого веселья, которые только затаились и ждут, когда можно будет снова выскочить наружу. Сторонний наблюдатель мог бы недоуменно спросить, как так получилось, что чинный, предпочитающий покой Азирафель выбрал для своего магазина именно этот район, но никому кроме Кроули не представлялось такой возможности, а тот знал Азирафеля слишком хорошо, чтобы задавать подобные вопросы.

Все эти годы Сохо подходил Азирафелю так же, как его тщательно подобранная одежда; так же, как и она, этот район ищущих, отчаянных и смелых казался на первый взгляд небрежным выбором, но был чем угодно, только не таким. Магазин был продолжением Азирафеля, оболочкой, вросшей в плоть города там, где громче всего звучал его голос. В водовороте Пикадилли Серкус замешивалось людское море, все языки, цвета, верования и культуры; оно извергалось на пять сторон и ярким потоком пронизывало Сохо. Другие направления были более тихими или престижными, но никогда не интересовали Азирафеля настолько сильно, чтобы там жить.

Лежа в квартире, расположенной в шикарном Мейфере, Азирафель сквозь сон вслушивался в привычные отзвуки многоголосого сердца Лондона и не находил их. Площади и улицы этого района заполняла тишина покинутых офисов, в которых никто никогда не делает ничего полезного, и квартир, купленных не для того, чтобы в них жить. В этой тишине Азирафель начинал лучше слышать себя и все то, что изменилось с тех пор, как он выбрал для жизни этот вечный город, содержащий в себе весь мир. 

Когда понимание утвердилось в нем, сложившись в ясные слова, он проснулся.

Кроули крепко прижимался к его боку, так, что сложно было сказать, лежит он еще на кровати или уже на Азирафеле: правая нога закинута на его бедра, рука переброшена через живот, ладонь на ребрах, о которые сильно бьется сердце, будто стремясь что-то передать в чуткие пальцы. Влажное, теплое дыхание обдавало ключицу, там же, где до того покоилась голова змея. Азирафель невольно сжал руки, лежавшие на спине Кроули, и открыл глаза.

На Кроули не было ничего, кроме белья, и рассеянный свет пасмурного дня мягко струился по россыпи веснушек на его сильных плечах, путался в растрепанных волосах, превращаясь в пламя. Азирафель с удивлением обнаружил, что и сам лишился одежды; он не знал, кто из них совершил это неосознанное чудо, но подозревал, что Кроули, в какой-то момент скинувшему одеяло, теплее от прикосновения кожи к коже. Тот еще спал, и, кажется, видел сны: подрагивали ресницы, беспокойно двигались под тонкими веками глаза. Азирафель залюбовался приоткрытыми расслабленно губами, и, не выдержав, поднял ладонь, чтобы бережно, как если бы он был хрупкой птицей, а не древним демоном, погладить его по голове. 

Руки Кроули сжались вокруг Азирафеля, практически сгребая его в охапку. Дыхание перехватило от того, насколько безрассудно собственническим было это движение. Обычно Кроули не позволял себе такого, и непрошенная надежда прокралась в сердце Азирафеля, свернувшись вокруг него клубком. Может быть, он все понял неправильно. Может быть, Кроули тоже захочет большего. Может быть…

Положение Кроули неуловимо изменилось; Азирафель ощутил жар и твердость у бедра, и с его губ сорвался жалобный звук. Кроули приоткрыл один желтый глаз, сонно ткнулся носом ему в шею и невнятно пробормотал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее «ангел».

Пока Азирафель волевым усилием пытался не двигаться, чтобы окончательно его не разбудить, Кроули внезапно перевернулся на другой бок и прижался к нему спиной. Азирафель сглотнул, не зная, что делать, и уже решил было уйти и не мешать — но тут Кроули закинул назад руку и крепко ухватил его за запястье, а потом настойчиво потянул к себе. 

Азирафель послушно повернулся в его сторону, уткнулся взглядом в затылок и неловко замер. Кроули тихо выдохнул и увлек плененную руку вперед, прижал ее ладонью к своей груди, а потом плавным движением придвинулся к Азирафелю вплотную. Из Азирафеля словно разом вынули все то, что держало его спину прямой, а плечи напряженными. В его объятиях Кроули был теплым и податливым, и Азирафель позволил себе сжать его крепче и вдохнуть родной запах. Пальцы ощутили чуть приподнятый над ребрами старый шрам; в это мгновение он был готов на что угодно — пойти против Неба, против Бога, бежать к чужим звездам, лишь бы не терять это, лишь бы всегда быть так близко.

Кроули пошевелился и что-то пробормотал. Азирафель провел носом по его затылку, чтобы отвлечься от того, как тело отзывалось на близость, пробуждаясь настойчивой, жаркой тяжестью там, где бедра соприкасались с ягодицами Кроули.

— Что, дорогой? — тихо переспросил он.

— Какой сегодня день? — сонно повторил Кроули. Гласные проваливались куда-то вовнутрь; он широко зевнул.

Азирафель усмехнулся ему в волосы.  
— Пятое июня.

Кроули возмущенно фыркнул, но Азирафель не мог чувствовать себя виноватым, когда тот так сильно обвивал его руку, словно теперь она принадлежит ему.

— Уже стало лучше? — чуть внятнее спросил Кроули. 

— Боюсь, что нет. 

Кроули зашипел и ослабил хватку, чтобы повернуть голову и посмотреть на Азирафеля. Движение едва заметно сдвинуло его вниз, и Азирафель прикусил губу, а потом все же нашел в себе силы извиниться:  
— Прости, что разбудил. Видишь ли, без тебя мне стало одиноко.

— Ты в моей постели, — по мере того, как из глаз Кроули исчезала сонливость, на его лице расцветала лукавая ухмылка. — Можешь будить меня, когда тебе захочется.

Азирафель понимал, что Кроули не может не ощущать того, что с ним происходит. Реакция Кроули прибавила ему смелости, и он медленно провел пальцами по шраму и ниже, к дрогнувшему от прикосновения животу.  
— Значит, ты не злишься? 

— Ты нарушил правила и пришел. Должно быть, сильно хотел меня увидеть.

— Я поступил глупо. Во время нашего последнего разговора. Я хотел тебя видеть еще тогда. Всегда хочу, — последние слова он произнес совсем тихо.

Лицо Кроули смягчилось, и он повернул голову обратно, укладываясь поудобнее; накрыл ладонью руку Азирафеля и поднял ее к своим губам:  
— Мы поговорим об этом, — он поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, словно они не лежали в кровати, а встретились на балу; потом кончики пальцев, и что-то переменилось от ощущения его горячего дыхания на них.

Азирафель замер.

— Твои руки, — прошептал Кроули. — Они мне снились.

— Да? — сдавленно произнес Азирафель. — Как именно?

Вместо ответа Кроули тронул его пальцы языком, и одновременно вжался бедрами назад. Отделенный от него лишь тонкой тканью, член Азирафеля скользнул между ягодиц. Азирафель горячо выдохнул в шею Кроули, и тот обхватил пальцы губами, втянул их в бархатный жар своего рта — и выпустил, влажные, подрагивающие от нетерпения. 

— Ты хочешь?... — неуверенно спросил Азирафель. 

Кроули сдвинул вниз свое белье и ловко выпутался из него, а затем завел руку назад и взялся за пояс Азирафеля. Тот поспешил ему помочь, а потом со вздохом прижался обратно и, не сдержавшись, повел бедрами вверх и вниз. Кроули издал довольный возглас и направил его ладонь к своему животу и ниже, пока Азирафель не положил ее на его возбужденный член. 

— Чтобы ты меня трахнул, если это еще не очевидно, — Кроули подался навстречу ладони, и Азирафель сжал ее, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи. Он позволил Кроули толкнуться в нее еще два раза, ощущая его нежную твердость и влажный след на своей коже, а потом убрал. 

Кроули разочарованно хмыкнул и попытался снова найти контакт, но Азирафель гладил его бедра и живот, удивляясь, что руки не дрожат, и избегал касаться там, где больше всего хотелось и ему самому. От каждого движения зада Кроули по напряженному члену вспышки света расцветали за закрытыми веками. Кроули никогда раньше не просил его ни о чем, всегда осторожный и готовый выполнить желания Азирафеля, но не брать у него что-то сам; была ли причиной долгая разлука или то, что он не успел, проснувшись, замкнуться в привычные доспехи демона, которому ничего не нужно — неважно. Азирафель пообещал себе, что сделает все, чтобы Кроули не пожалел об этом. Как чудесно держать его в своих объятиях, такого открытого, как красиво ложится свет на линии его тела, ждущего прикосновений Азирафеля, жаждущего принадлежать ему. Подумав, Азирафель произнес эти слова вслух.

Он не видел лица Кроули, но румянец разлился по шее сзади, окрасил просвеченную раковину уха под губами Азирафеля. Он улыбнулся, целуя ее, и добавил шепотом:  
— Терпение. Ты ведь хотел другого, мой мальчик.

Кроули тяжело дышал, но не ответил. Подчинившись волне желания, Азирафель намеренно, с силой толкнулся между его ягодиц. Раскрытая на животе ладонь удерживала Кроули на месте, не дав отстраниться; Азирафель бросил взгляд вниз и приставил головку члена к сжатому входу, оттягивая чувствительную кожу. Кроули резко втянул воздух, и Азирафель успокаивающе погладил его, а потом отпустил, чтобы снова прижать пальцы к его губам и погрузить их внутрь горячего рта. Кроули подался назад, словно пытаясь насадиться так, без подготовки. Азирафель чуть надавил пальцами на жаркий язык, то восхитительное место, где тот теперь раздваивался, и вынул их, чтобы направить вниз.  
— Ш-ш, так не получится, я просто не мог тебя не подразнить — ты так отзывчив, так нетерпелив. Но ты же подождешь, пока я тебя подготовлю? Никаких чудес, только мои руки. Я знаю, ты побудешь для меня хорошим демоном еще немного, мой дорогой.

— Я не «хороший», — прошипел Кроули, но его предавали залившая его скулы краска удовольствия и непроизвольное движение навстречу влажным пальцам, которыми Азирафель медленно обвел вход. — Никогда не было ничего хорошего, — последнее слово оборвалось стоном, когда Азирафель протолкнул палец внутрь.

— Самое красивое создание на всей Земле, в Аду и на Небесах. Ты всегда был хорошим для меня. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы тебя избаловали — я чувствую, как твое тело изголодалось по ласке. Не думай ни о чем, делай то, что я скажу. Если бы ты только мог видеть себя сейчас. Но нет — слушай, как вижу тебя я. 

Азирафель с любовью смотрел, как подбираются от напряжения мышцы на его спине, как медленно раскрывается Кроули под его пальцами, и говорил:  
— Может быть, когда я закончу с тобой и когда ты получишь то, что заслуживаешь, я оставлю тебя в этой постели, раскрытым, и буду повторять, пока ты не запомнишь, как ты желанен, как чудесно для меня твое тело, какую бы форму оно ни принимало. Я принесу сюда все книги, которые хотел прочитать, чтобы было, чем себя занять, пока ты отдыхаешь. Мой хороший мальчик, ты всегда так чуток к моим желаниям — возможно, я скажу тебе доставить мне удовольствие, пока я читаю, и только потом уделю тебе внимание, которого ты достоин. Тебе бы это понравилось?

Кроули только всхлипнул в ответ. Его тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь. Пальцы Азирафеля уже почти не встречали сопротивления, и он ввел их глубже, согнул — Кроули содрогнулся от удовольствия.  
— Да, я знаю. Тебе нравится делать то, что я скажу. Я каждую ночь вспоминаю, каким твердым и горячим был во мне твой член. Как ты держался, пока я не разрешил тебе кончить. Хочу, чтобы тебе было так же хорошо, как мне тогда.

— Мне было… хорошо, — задыхаясь, произнес Кроули. — Ты не представляешь.

Азирафель убрал пальцы, и Кроули не выдержал:  
— Ангел, пожалуйста.

— Ты так прекрасно держишься. Еще немного, — Азирафель переместился ниже, согнул его ногу так, чтобы тот раскрылся сильней, и провел между ягодиц языком. 

— Ангел! — Кроули подался навстречу, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в простыню.

Азирафель обвел языком расслабленные края его входа, толкнулся внутрь. Он позволил себе на несколько минут отдаться бездумному ритму и трепету влажной плоти, звукам, которые срывались с губ Кроули; потом поднялся обратно и прижался к нему со спины, обхватив его обеими руками. 

— Что? — с явным усилием произнес Кроули.

— Мне нужна минута, ты слишком… Я слишком сильно хочу тебя, мой дорогой.

— Я твой, нет нужды, — Кроули сжал его ладонь. 

Как объяснить это чувство, когда все существо стремится к тому, что и так перед тобой? Тоскует по близости в момент, когда, казалось, ближе уже невозможно? Как описать его, всепоглощающее, сильнее времени и материи, больше слов, честнее прикосновений? Азирафель чувствовал, как рассыпается мешающий произнести главное терновник, опадают острые шипы, начинает биться свободнее сердце. Нужно было лишь начать говорить, лишь попытаться.

Азирафель долго поцеловал Кроули в плечо, а потом подхватил его согнутую в колене ногу, открывая мокрый от слюны вход. Приставив к нему побагровевший в ожидании член, он прикрыл глаза и надавил; тело Кроули послушно впускало его, готовое, тесно обхватывало его отчаянным, восхитительным жаром. Он погрузился до основания и замер, прислушиваясь — не к своим ощущениям, а к малейшему напряжению в Кроули, которое бы показало, что что-то не так. Он знал, что Кроули промолчит, даже если ему будет больно, и потому был внимателен. Но все, что он видел и чувствовал, говорило лишь о желании большего, и ему пришлось силой сдержать бедра Кроули, когда тот попытался начать двигаться сам. 

— Ангел, я не могу больше… 

— Можешь. Я не разрешал тебе двигаться. Будь сегодня послушным демоном и дай мне насладиться тобой, — Азирафель легко укусил его в шею и подался вперед; медленно, намного медленнее, чем хотелось Кроули — и ему самому.

Заглянув ему через плечо, он увидел тонкую ниточку влаги, которая протянулась от члена к мокрому пятну на простыне. 

— Ты так сильно этого хочешь, что мне лучше не прикасаться к твоему члену, правда? — прошептал Азирафель ему на ухо, и двинулся сильней: почти полностью вышел, толкнулся обратно.

— Я знал… знал, что ты будешь сволочью и в постели, — выдохнул Кроули. Он больше не пытался двигаться, послушный всему, что с ним решит сделать Азирафель.

— Тебе это нравится, — Азирафель улыбнулся и поцеловал змею у него на виске. Щеки Кроули пылали жаром, как и все его тело.

— Да, — едва слышно сказал Кроули. — М-м, ангел, я кончу только от того, что ты внутри.

— Нет, Кроули. Ты подождешь, пока я скажу тебе, что можно.

Азирафель нашел ритм, который заставил Кроули тихо стонать с каждым толчком, протянул руку к его члену и собрал пальцами блестящие капли. Потом сжал у основания, чтобы помочь ему продержаться дольше. 

— Сволочь, — в голосе Кроули не было злости, только отчаянное, обнаженное желание.

Азирафеля удерживала лишь ангельская сила воли: Кроули был слишком тугим, слишком нежным вокруг него, и так хотелось забыть обо всем и просто брать его со всей силой желания, которому было отказано тысячелетиями. Но сейчас главным был Кроули, его удовольствие, его жажда, которой нужна не только телесная разрядка. 

Они оба знали друг друга слишком хорошо. 

С очередным толчком Азирафель повернул Кроули на живот и вздернул на колени. Сердце зашлось от того, с какой готовностью тот подчинился; все его острые углы превратились в покорную, расслабленную плоть, порозовевшую от внимания и любви, которыми ее осыпал Азирафель. Он положил руку на затылок демона, надавил — и снова вошел, глубже, грубее, чем прежде. Кроули прижался щекой к подушке и лишь беззвучно открыл рот; Азирафель чувствовал, что он на грани, и был близок сам. Он стал двигаться, всаживая до конца, уже не заботясь о скорости. С его губ срывались слова обожания и любви; все, все о Кроули. Никакое славословие не могло сравниться с тем, что годами покоилось в сердце Азирафеля, накапливалось с каждым взглядом, каждым разговором. Здесь и сейчас, в обжигающей страсти, они были соединены намного большим, чем их тела. Азирафелю было необходимо открыть свое сердце; Кроули же, хотя он никогда бы не признал этого, впитывал этот поток с каждым движением; как могли они так долго держаться друг без друга? Азирафель знал, что если Кроули ему позволит, каждый день будет говорить ему эти слова, шептать во влажные волосы, разгоряченную кожу. Ему не придется просить. Это то, чего он заслуживает.

Колени Кроули начали дрожать, ослабев. Азирафель тут же подхватил его за бедра, принимая на себя вес, чтобы Кроули не пришлось бороться со своим телом:  
— Я держу тебя. Теперь можно. Я хочу почувствовать твое удовольствие, когда я в тебе. Сделай это для меня. 

Кроули всхлипнул, вжимаясь в подушку. Азирафель двигался с беспощадной силой, с каждым разом увлекая его бедра навстречу, насаживая на себя припухший от долгого влажного трения вход. Нужно было закрыть глаза, чтобы не сорваться от вида того, как он растягивается вокруг члена, но он не мог отвести взгляд. Кроули потребовалось немного: словно он лишь ждал разрешения Азирафеля, по его телу прошла дрожь, и он со вскриком кончил, забрызгав постель под собой белой влагой. 

Азирафель продолжал двигаться, стремясь растянуть то, что чувствует Кроули, как можно дольше. Только когда тело того расслабилось, безвольно повиснув в его руках, он позволил себе отдаться ощущениям. Кроули рвано дышал под ним, и Азирафель еще несколько раз вошел в него, податливого, горячего — и излился внутрь, крепко сжав в объятиях.

На обнаженной спине Кроули блестели капли пота. Азирафель осторожно вынул член и завороженно проследил взглядом за тяжелой каплей семени, что вытекла следом. Почувствовав, как поднимается новая волна возбуждения, он поспешил отпустить Кроули и упал на прохладную простыню рядом. Кроули тут же распластался по кровати и с невнятным, но требовательным звуком забросил на него руку и ногу.

Когда дыхание Азирафеля начало выравниваться, Кроули лениво открыл залитые золотом глаза:  
— Если ты будешь меня так будить, я стану регулярно ложиться спать на месяц-другой. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — Азирафель накрыл глаза ладонью. — Мне тебя ужасно не хватало.

— Я не знал, ангел, — мягко сказал Кроули.

Азирафель вздохнул и снова посмотрел на него:  
— Потому что я тебе не сказал. Не знаю, что со мной не так, после всего…

— С тобой все в порядке. Я понимаю. Правда, понимаю. 

— Я такой трус, Кроули. Я думал, что ты не захочешь проводить со мной больше времени, не захочешь, — он замялся. — Всего этого. И боялся сказать, чего хочу сам, чтобы не отпугнуть тебя. Только сейчас понял… ты ждал, да?

— Не хотел отпугнуть тебя, — эхом ответил Кроули. — Тебе нелегко пришлось.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, мой дорогой, — грустно произнес Азирафель. 

— О нет, послушай нас. Кажется, мы заслуживаем друг друга. И я даже не стану пытаться сказать то же самое, потому что не могу пошевелиться из-за твоих аргументов против.

Азирафель тихо рассмеялся. Он прислушивался к себе и не находил привычной тяжести и немоты. Он не понимал, как это произошло, в какой момент они исчезли — но решил не терять напрасно времени. Видит Бог, он уже потерял его предостаточно.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули. Твой сарказм и яд, твой змеиный язык, твой ум и великодушие, твои демонические выходки, то, как ты делаешь вид, что не хочешь десерт и ненавидишь мои фокусы…

Кроули приподнялся на локте и открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, вытащенная на берег. А потом выпалил:  
— Я не делаю вид. Я правда, правда ненавижу твои фокусы. 

— Хорошо, мой дорогой змей. Я могу продолжать еще очень долго. Ты слишком долго не слышал этих слов, а я слишком долго держал их в себе.

— Ангел, — на лице Кроули была написана такая ошеломленная надежда, что Азирафель судорожно вздохнул и замолчал. Кроули поймал его руку и прижал к губам. — Ты же знаешь, что я тоже люблю тебя? Всегда. Я не помню себя таким, что не любил тебя. И к лучшему, это наверняка было жалкое существование. 

Глаза Азирафеля наполнились слезами. Он помотал головой, не находя в себе голоса, и привлек Кроули к себе, зарылся носом в волосы. Тот тут же обвил его ногами и руками, и сдавленно произнес куда-то в плечо:  
— Не думай, что тебе теперь всегда можно меня двигать, как захочется. Я демон.

Азирафель кивнул, обнимая его крепче. 

Через некоторое время Азирафель ослабил хватку, и Кроули приподнялся, вгляделся в его лицо. Азирафель встретил его взгляд неуверенной улыбкой. 

— Мне нужно сказать тебе еще две вещи, которые я понял недавно. Это важно. 

Кроули поднял бровь.  
— Дай угадаю: тебе нравится не давать мне двигаться, пока ты доводишь меня до исступления и мольбы, а еще то, что я тебе это послушно позволяю? 

— Кроули! — Азирафель возмущенно шлепнул его по заду. 

— М-м, это тоже, — выгнув поясницу, Кроули лукаво сощурился. 

— Злодей. Я серьезно. 

— Я слушаю, ангел. 

— Хорошо, — Азирафель перевел дыхание и отвел взгляд. — Я больше не хочу расставаться с тобой. Если тебя не слишком отвращает эта идея, я хотел бы, чтобы мы жили вместе. А еще мне кажется, что пора уехать из Лондона. Я представляю себе дом где-то на природе, у леса или у моря… Меньше голосов, меньше древнего камня вокруг. Понимаю, что это, наверное, тебя мало привлекает, но, может быть, мы найдем какое-то решение. Если ты, конечно, захочешь. Жить со мной. 

Он замолчал. Кроули не отвечал, и Азирафель не решался взглянуть на него, ощущая, как сомнение медленно заполняет сердце, сжимает его в тиски. 

Потом ладони Кроули обхватили его лицо, и ему все же пришлось повернуться, встретить внимательный взгляд желтых глаз. 

— А как же твой магазин? 

— Книги можно взять с собой, а магазин мне больше не нужен. Я слишком долго держался за прошлое. Думаю, настала пора для чего-то нового. 

Улыбка медленно осветила лицо Кроули.  
— Я помню, что обещал не торопиться. Но у меня уже есть идея, ангел. Тебе должно понравиться. И конечно, я хочу жить с тобой.


	17. Chapter 17

_Хэмпшир, 2021_

Мерный гул под ногами Азирафеля был привычным, как урчание любимой кошки. Незаметный для простых людей, ощущаемый лишь если внимательно прислушаться — не ушами, а самым центром своего существа — он успокаивал и будто говорил: ты здесь, ты дома. Это был голос самой земли, настоящей, не скованной камнем; такой же живой, как полторы тысячи лет назад, когда Азирафель впервые почувствовал его. Время и прохладный ветер ранней весны мимолетно касались лица и, не потревожив, улетали дальше. Азирафель прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся.

Семь месяцев — ничтожно мало в сравнении с тысячелетиями жизни, но с осени, когда они покинули Лондон, Азирафель успел привыкнуть к своему новому дому так, что даже не представлял себя где-то еще. Все словно впервые уложилось на свои места, как детали головоломки, которую он не мог собрать раньше. Он чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение и каждый день удивлялся ему заново: слишком не подходило это состояние тому, кем он считал себя, пока служил Небесам. Слабому и живущему в страхе, что те, кто и без того не принимает его, узнают его тайну.

Любовь к Кроули была частью его настоящего; задавив, глубоко спрятав ее даже от самого себя, он вместе с ней задушил что-то очень важное и живое, и оно умирало в нем столетиями, разбивая сердце бессчетное количество раз. 

Он не верил, что это возможно исправить, что он когда-нибудь сможет быть целым — до той минуты, когда они с Кроули сели в машину, и тот, не рассказывая ничего заранее, привез его сюда. «Это сюрприз», — сказал Кроули. На его лице играла беспечная ухмылка, но пальцы нервно постукивали по рулю, теребили пряди волос, слишком сильно сжимали рычаг передач; Азирафель не стал задавать вопросов. Всего пара часов — и они были на месте.

Ближайший поселок остался далеко позади. Бентли плавно затормозила на подъездной дорожке перед коттеджем. Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и ворота закрылись, словно отрезая их от внешнего мира. Он поспешно вышел из машины, открыл Азирафелю дверь и подал руку. Помедлив, тот взялся за протянутую ладонь, скорее чтобы успокоить Кроули, и мягко ступил на гравий.

Первым, что заметил Азирафель, было странно знакомое чувство: любовь, и намного больше, всеохватнее; когда-то он мог сравнить его с хрупким ростком, теперь же ощущал, как глубоко уходят в землю его корни, в самый жар зарождения жизни, чтобы мощным стволом вознести ее в небо и пролиться обратно. И между небом и землей стояли они с Кроули, крошечные фигурки на огромном поле — поток шел через них, отзываясь в биении сердца, собирая его воедино. 

Азирафель крепко прижал к груди свободную ладонь и взглянул на Кроули.  
— Что это за место?

— Ты не узнаешь? — Кроули неловко поправил на переносице очки, а потом отпустил его руку и отошел.

Азирафель внимательно огляделся. Оглушившее его чувство постепенно утихало, отходило на задний план. Сквозь него проступала реальность: резные железные ворота, аккуратный газон, с одной стороны переходящий в густые, спутанные кусты терна и шиповника, а за ними — дубы и орешник, и самый настоящий лес. С другой стороны взгляд упирался в увитую плющом стену, какие-то камни в ней, судя по виду, лежали здесь еще при римлянах. 

Покрытая гравием дорожка подходила к двери двухэтажного георгианского дома, который даже снаружи выглядел уютным. Его светлые стены загораживали обзор, но по широким пролетам по обе стороны от него угадывалось, что за ним — еще больше света и пространства. В высоких окнах двух эркеров разлилась темнота, от которой отражались рассеянное солнце ранней осени.

Азирафель перевел взгляд на Кроули:  
— Я бы подумал, что мы в Уэссексе, мой дорогой, но это место мне не знакомо.

— За полторы тысячи лет много чего может измениться, помимо названия, — Кроули, к облегчению Азирафеля, снял очки и убрал их в карман. В его глазах неуверенность мешалась с надеждой, будто он принес Азирафелю подарок, который очень нравится ему самому, и не был уверен, что тот оценит его по достоинству. 

— Кому это все принадлежит? — Азирафель еще раз с любопытством оглядел фасад. 

— Нам, — Кроули решительно пересек пространство до двери, вставил в замок ключ и обернулся через плечо на ошеломленного таким ответом Азирафеля. — Если ты захочешь, конечно. Но сначала зайди внутрь.

Кроули поманил его за собой и скрылся в дверном проеме. Азирафель, вновь прижимая руку к груди, последовал за ним.

Воздух внутри был не настолько затхлым, как должно было быть в доме, где никто не живет. Они оказались в холле, по обе стороны которого открывались проемы в соседние комнаты, а напротив располагалась закрытая дверь. Через небольшие овальные окошки рядом с ней виднелась лишь зеленая листва, и ветки качались на ветру. Справа наверх уходила деревянная лестница.

Дом казался спокойным и теплым, как собственная постель под утро.

Кроули увлек Азирафеля внутрь, в большой, абсолютно пустой зал, и сделал по нему круг, вскинув руки вверх.  
— Кухня, столовая, целое огромное крыло под библиотеку. И много света, чтобы читать. Окна, — Кроули подошел к закрытым ставням в эркере по другую сторону от той, откуда они вошли, и распахнул их. В зал хлынул свет, в котором стало видно все простое великолепие дома: прекрасно сохранившиеся резные панели вдоль стен, черный провал камина с затейливой решеткой, лепнина на потолке. — Что скажешь? Спальни на втором этаже.

Азирафель подошел к нему, чтобы заглянуть в окно, и ахнул. Там, насколько хватало взгляда, все заросло буйной зеленью, но под ней угадывалось то, чем это должно было быть изначально: каменные дорожки, скамьи, лестницы и укромные уголки английского сада. 

— У меня нет слов, Кроули. Здесь чудесно. Как ты нашел это место? И когда? — Азирафель ухватился за его рукав, улыбаясь.

На лице Кроули проступило облегчение. Он потер лоб и смущенно отмахнулся:  
— Ничего особенного, мне просто повезло.

Азирафель выразительно поднял брови.

— Ладно. Ты, наверное, не помнишь, как помог пристроить двух детей…

— Конечно, помню, Кроули, — мягко перебил Азирафель. — Их звали Сесил и Анхарад, а их приемных родителей — Сара и Абрахам.

Кроули кивнул:  
— Я проверял, как они живут, чтобы не оказалось, что мы зря потратили на них время. Постоянно, пока они были детьми, и реже, когда выросли. Девчонка в итоге ушла к друидам и сменила Моргану. А Сесил завел семью. Может, нам даже встречались его потомки, кто знает. Мы сейчас стоим на месте, где он когда-то построил свой дом. Недалеко от деревни, в которой они выросли, но немного ближе в сторону Камелота. Я по привычке с тех пор следил за этим местом. Просто иногда тут появлялся. Оно мне почему-то всегда казалось удачным. Недавно про него вспомнил, и выяснилось, что дом выставлен на продажу. Не знаю, о чем я думал, но купил его.

Азирафель подумал, что он лукавит, и улыбнулся, не скрывая, насколько его тронула эта история и воспоминания о детях. Вслух он спросил:  
— Как давно он твой?

— Тут все требует большой работы. Сад…

— Тебе всегда будет, чем заняться, дорогой. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Лет десять, — в сторону пробормотал Кроули.

— Что? — опешил Азирафель. — Ты купил дом, пока мы пытались воспитывать Антихриста?

— Не Антихриста, — огрызнулся Кроули, скрестив руки на груди.

Азирафель отмахнулся, сделал шаг к нему и положил руки на плечи. Подождал, пока Кроули поднимет на него взгляд:  
— Я думаю, что это очень романтично с твоей стороны.

По щекам Кроули разлился яркий румянец.  
— Замолчи.

— Как скажешь, — Азирафель поцеловал его в губы. Тело Кроули расслабилось от его прикосновений, и Азирафель улыбнулся, отстраняясь. — Я рад, что ты тоже хочешь уехать из города, но думал, тебе будет скучно. Не ожидал узнать, что ты тоже планируешь это. 

— Тут не будет скучнее, чем в Лондоне. Давно хотел заняться чем-то помасштабнее, чем горшки в квартире. И раз теперь есть время, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Ангел, здесь будет лучший сад в Великобритании.

— Я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь.

— В ближайшем городке есть неплохие рестораны и фермерский рынок. А если захочешь, мы можем в любой момент поехать в Лондон или на побережье.

Азирафель обнял его и уткнулся носом куда-то в шею, чтобы спрятать лицо; ему не верилось, что это действительно происходит, что жизнь, которую описывает Кроули, возможна для них. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

Руки Кроули сомкнулись на его пояснице. Они стояли недвижимо в прямоугольнике солнечного света, впитывая последнее тепло этого года и друг друга, и золотая пыль ложилась на их волосы и плечи, как тень их собственных крыльев.

Азирафель первым нарушил тишину:  
— Ты напомнил про Сесила, и я снова подумал о Моргане, Артуре, и том, что произошло тогда.

— Часто о них вспоминаешь? Неудивительно, их история стала крайне популярной, — голос Кроули приятно резонировал в его груди, и Азирафель прижался крепче.

— Скорее дело в том, что я так и не понял всего до конца. Я вижу, как сбылись ее слова про Альбион, и наверное, не зная, что люди так могут, мы бы не сумели помочь детям противостоять высшим силам. В это нужно было поверить. Но она называла меня хранителем и говорила, что со временем мне все станет ясно. Про нас с тобой, про эту землю. Как ты думаешь, что это значило?

— Не уверен, что она сама понимала. Что ты чувствуешь сейчас, ангел?

Азирафель прислушался к себе. В глубине, между биением человеческого пульса и сиянием его ангельской сути, как тихий, знакомый голос притаилось то, что он ощутил, оказавшись здесь вновь. Откликаясь на исходящее от Кроули тепло, это чувство крепло и разливалось по венам.  
— Тебя. И как будто я вернулся домой.

— Это и есть теперь наш дом, и она знала, что так будет. Теперь, когда мы избавились от Ада и Небес, у нас нет другой работы — только хранить этот клочок земли.

— Надеюсь, что нам все-таки не придется. Что могут один ангел и один демон против всего сонма? 

— О, ангел, очень, очень многое. Но не думай об этом. Нам предстоит много сделать, чтобы перенести сюда все твои книги, — Кроули поцеловал его в висок.

Теперь был март, и Азирафель стоял на пороге своего дома с чашкой чая в руках. Кроули оказался прав: им пришлось приложить много усилий, прежде чем дом стал пригодным для жизни. Но чувство, которое Азирафель испытал, когда они приехали сюда, чтобы остаться, затмевало даже день открытия магазина в Сохо — первого места, которое он выбрал для себя надолго.

Над землей нависли сине-лиловые облака, но ближе к горизонту они расступались, пропуская золотые закатные лучи, просвечивающие молодые листья насквозь. Все краски сада словно танцевали на легком ветру, и ярче всего среди них горел всполох волос Кроули. Он работал в саду каждый день, и Азирафель, облюбовавший для чтения старую каменную скамью у дома, часто подолгу отвлекался от книги, наблюдая за ним. 

Без чудес, только своими руками, Кроули постепенно расчистил сорные травы и заросли и посадил новые цветы. Старые яблони и вишни воспряли, словно захотели постараться для своего нового хозяина, как и все остальное, чего касались его руки. Их ветви уже покрылись крупными белыми и розовыми цветами. Азирафель знал заранее, что сад его демона будет самым прекрасным на всем острове, но теперь видел это своими глазами; к лету распустятся пионы, розы и георгины, и тысяча других цветов, которым он даже не знал названия.

Кроули стоял на коленях, и, запустив ловкие пальцы в землю, устраивал в ней черенки роз. Он оставил участок у самого дома под конец, так что Азирафель был совсем рядом и смотрел, как перекатываются мышцы под бронзовой, зацелованной солнцем и ветром кожей, как блестят на плечах и шее капли пота. Кроули не боялся запачкаться, и его человечность в такие моменты заставляла сердце Азирафеля сжиматься — они не обсуждали это, но он понимал, и видел красоту в несовершенстве, и любил его в нем лишь сильней.

Растения требовали терпения, они пробуждались медленно, могли не зацвести или вовсе погибнуть; раньше Азирафель не задумывался об этом, считая Кроули слишком стремительным для такой работы, но нигде тот не выглядел настолько на своем месте, как в этом саду. Время здесь начало идти иначе для них обоих — Азирафель перестал отставать от самого себя, а Кроули покинула нервная, безудержная энергия десятилетия в ожидании Апокалипсиса, будто сама земля впитала ее в себя. Они, наконец, встретились: в жизни, которую создавали для себя сами.

Кроули поднялся с колен и вытер рукой с лица пот. На его щеке осталась темная полоса; Азирафелю захотелось стереть ее, а после прижаться к этому месту губами. Отставив забытый чай, он подошел ближе. Кроули встретил его внимательным взглядом желтых глаз, но не двинулся с места. Он глубоко дышал, и влажная майка ясно очерчивала линии его тела. Азирафель молча прикоснулся к плечу, провел по нему вверх, потом дотронулся до щеки большим пальцем, осторожно стер грязь — и поцеловал его, сначала в уголок губ, затем в щеку.

Кроули подался было навстречу, но опустил руки прежде, чем прикоснуться, и отступил на шаг назад.  
— Ангел, я грязный.

— Не испачкав руки, не вырастишь цветок, — Азирафель поймал его ладонь и медленно прикоснулся губами ко внутренней стороне, а потом прильнул к ней щекой, закрыл глаза. 

Кроули издал невнятный звук, и, ухватив Азирафеля за бедра, одним движением прижал его к яблоне. Азирафель поднял голову, улыбаясь, и глубоко вдохнул. Глаза Кроули горели, затмевая золотой свет закатного солнца, пряный запах разгоряченного тела наполнил все чувства острым стремлением оказаться ближе; Азирафель провел носом по виску, целуя соленую кожу, пробрался рукой под майку и коснулся дрогнувшего живота. 

— Грязные руки, я запачкаю тебя, — выдохнул Кроули, расстегивая его жилет и светлую рубашку — по-человечески, пуговица за пуговицей.

— Я на это очень рассчитываю, — Азирафель поднял ладонь выше и ощущал, как быстро бьется под ребрами его сердце.

С тихим шипением Кроули резко развел края расстегнутой рубашки и прижался тесней; бедро оказалось между ног Азирафеля, и тот ахнул, подался навстречу, кусая губы.

— Мне нравится, когда на тебе так мало слоев. 

С этими словами Кроули провел руками по волоскам на его груди, зацепив ногтями соски. Испачканные землей ладони, слегка загрубевшие от инструментов, восхитительно ощущались на нежной коже, и Азирафель тихо застонал, повел бедрами вверх и вниз. Кроули повторил движение и набросился на его рот, целуя глубоко, так, что казалось, Азирафель не мог бы высвободиться, даже если бы захотел.

С тех пор, как они переехали, Кроули стал более открытым в своих желаниях. Азирафель замечал, как постепенно тот привыкает говорить о них, а не только давать Азирафелю то, что хочет он, и радовался каждой возможности сказать ему «да». Он расслабился, полностью отдавшись ритму движений Кроули, чувствуя, как возрастает жажда — он знал, что вскоре она станет невыносимой, и ждал этого, уже опьяненный близостью.

Кроули добрался руками до пояса брюк и отстранился; Азирафель задыхался, но и уверенные пальцы Кроули слегка дрожали, касаясь его живота. Кроули наклонился, подул на них, и вся грязь исчезла.  
— Это жульничество, — с трудом произнес Азирафель.

— Тебе бы не понравилась земля там, где я собираюсь к тебе прикоснуться, — мягко ответил Кроули.

Он расстегнул пуговицы и разом спустил брюки и белье Азирафеля. С губ того слетел жалобный звук, и он уперся затылком в дерево. Глядя, как Кроули поспешно высвобождается из рабочих штанов и стягивает через голову майку, Азирафель обхватил свой член ладонью. Он двигал ей вверх и вниз, пока Кроули не остановил ее, взяв в свою, и не потянул его к себе — и ниже, на появившийся на траве плед. Он навис над Азирафелем, опершись на локти; неприкрытое желание в желтых глазах обжигало. Азирафель подался вверх, чтобы прижаться кожей к коже, Кроули рвано вздохнул, и, наконец, взял их обоих в руку. 

Тело Кроули было знакомо Азирафелю, как свое собственное. Его дыхание, то, как оно сбивается, жар и дрожь — но каждый раз он узнавал его будто заново, и удивлялся, и желал отчаянно, до боли.

— Любовь к тебе ужасает меня, — прошептал он.

Рука Кроули дрогнула, и Азирафель накрыл ее своей, сжал, подаваясь навстречу.

— Ангел…

— Но я понял, что иначе не может быть, — выдохнул он. — В тебе я теряю и снова нахожу себя, и это и есть жизнь. Кроули!

Азирафель схватился за его плечи. Кроули неотрывно смотрел на него, словно завороженный; потом разжал ладонь и медленно повел пальцами ниже, обвел вокруг входа, легко надавливая. С губ Азирафеля сорвался стон, и он поспешил прошептать:  
— Да.

Он приподнял бедра, и под ними возникла подушка. Кроули медленно погрузил палец внутрь и принялся ритмично двигать им, растягивая, поглаживая большим пальцем чувствительную кожу вокруг. Азирафель продолжал держаться за одно плечо, слепо целовал все, до чего только мог дотянуться — шею, ключицы, грудь — вдыхая его запах, впитывая жар. 

Когда Кроули отстранился и развел его ноги в стороны, Азирафель открыл глаза. Волосы Кроули были усыпаны белыми лепестками, и яблони клонили к ним просвеченные солнцем ветви; они были дома, и земля под спиной Азирафеля пела в унисон току крови. Кроули приставил член ко входу и медленно, так, что Азирафель ощущал каждый дюйм, который отдавало его тело, погрузился в него.

Кроули резко выдохнул и зажмурился, и Азирафель попытался двинуться; в таком положении это было сложно, но спустя мгновение Кроули вновь открыл глаза и почти полностью вышел, а затем с силой вонзился обратно. Беззвучно ахнув, Азирафель уронил руки на плед и сжал его так, что ткань собралась, обнажая под собой землю. Его пальцы погрузились в траву, в мягкую почву под ней, словно она помогала ему держаться, пока Кроули медленно растягивал его своим членом еще больше, и после, когда он без предупреждения взял быстрый, беспощадный ритм. Азирафель мог лишь отрывисто стонать, и смотреть на него снизу вверх, не в силах отвести взгляда, и сжимать пальцы в чуть влажной почве. Этого оказалось почти достаточно, почти.

— Я хочу увидеть твои крылья, — произнес он неожиданно для самого себя, на самой грани. 

Кроули замедлился, в расширенных зрачках промелькнуло удивление — и погасло, затопленное желанием. Они оба были уже слишком далеко для сомнений и долгих слов.  
— Все, что угодно, мой ангел. 

Темный шелк его крыльев развернулся в реальность, укрывая их от неба. В то же мгновение он возобновил движения с новой силой, и Азирафель едва не кончил от первого же толчка. Одно крыло плавно согнулось, Кроули самым краем ласково коснулся щеки, так противореча этой мягкостью жестокости ритма.

— Пожалуйста, Кроули, я не могу больше, — Азирафель взмолился, распадаясь на части от этого контраста и красоты Кроули; Азирафель словно впервые видел его на стене Эдемского сада, демона, который не боялся приблизиться к Стражу и задавал слишком много вопросов. — Возьми меня в руку. 

Кроули подхватил его под бедра и сел, увлекая за собой. Азирафель безвольно подчинился, приподнялся на коленях; мир сжался до одной жажды, одной необходимости. Кроули повернул его спиной к себе и осторожно направлял, пока вновь не погрузился внутрь. Бедра Азирафеля оказались почти болезненно разведены в стороны, и он мог лишь слегка подаваться навстречу ставшим резкими и отрывистыми движениям Кроули, полностью подчиненный его желаниям. Дыхание Кроули жарко обдавало чувствительное ухо, перемежаясь с поцелуями, от которых пробирала дрожь. Он что-то шептал, но Азирафель уже не понимал значения слов.

Кроули обхватил его рукой за шею, крепко, почти сдавливая. Несколько толчков — и другая рука наконец легла на член Азирафеля, восхитительно горячая, тесная, и он вскрикнул и излился в нее, бесконечно долго, ощущая себя невесомым, забыв, как дышать. Кроули дернулся внутри него, сжал руки сильней; Азирафель почувствовал тепло его семени, и его член вздрогнул снова, оставив на ладони Кроули еще несколько капель.

Легкое касание прошло по плечам, и Азирафель открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как черные крылья смыкаются вокруг, заключая его в кокон. Кроули ослабил хватку, но продолжал медленно целовать затылок, висок, гладить грудь и живот. Его жажда прикосновений не угасала со временем, а будто становилась лишь сильней по мере того, как он позволял себе больше, и Азирафель отогревался в его любви, настолько явственной в каждом движении и взгляде, что не нужны слова. Он приподнялся, выпуская Кроули из себя, и повернулся к нему лицом. Тот просто смотрел на него, так, что казалось, на свете не существует никого, кроме них двоих. Дотронувшись до крыльев, Азирафель вздохнул и погрузил в них пальцы, чтобы полнее ощутить их гладкость и тепло. 

— Ты так редко разворачиваешь свои крылья.

— Кому нужно лишнее напоминание о том, что я падший, — Кроули неловко повел плечами, и пальцы Азирафеля выскользнули из перьев.

— Но Кроули, они прекрасны. Как и все в тебе. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, какую бы форму ты не принял, и поверь, я никогда не забываю, что ты демон. Я люблю тебя.

— Тебе никогда не хочется, чтобы все было по-другому? Чтобы они были белыми?

— Никогда, — Азирафель поймал его руку, прижал к груди. — Я надеюсь, жизнь на Земле кое-чему меня научила. На небесах нет красоты, только совершенство. В совершенстве не может быть любви, какую я узнал благодаря тебе. Божественная любовь делает все сущее единым и неотличимым друг от друга, в ней нет места желанию, смыслу жить, нет различий. Этот мир прекрасен, и прекрасен ты. Для Небес мои чувства к тебе — это недостаток, как трещина в камне, но я бы выбрал их, даже если бы пришлось прождать еще шесть тысяч лет.

— Давай как-нибудь без этого, — проворчал Кроули. Его щеки горели от смущения, но он нарочито нахмурился. — Пойдем в дом? Становится прохладно.

— Тебе больше ничего не нужно сделать в саду? — Азирафель не смог скрыть лукавой улыбки.

— Продолжу завтра, у меня другие планы на вечер. 

Они поднялись, подобрали свою одежду и направились в дом, все это время держась за руки. На пороге Азирафель, шедший на шаг впереди, оглянулся. Кроули с безмолвным вопросом встретил его взгляд, но Азирафель лишь покачал головой. Он был счастлив. Сад пробуждался, все эти цветы ждала целая вечность тепла. Ветер что-то шептал листве и ласково касался волос Кроули, в которых вспыхивал пламенем золотой закатный свет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There is a crack in everything  
>  That's how the light gets in._  
> \- Леонард Коэн
> 
> Вот и все. Спасибо, что дочитали.  
> Не верится, что это последняя глава, и такое длинное путешествие окончено. Когда я начинала эту историю, она планировалась короткой, но получилось что получилось. Хотя я придерживалась сюжета, который задумала в начале, было интересно наблюдать, как влияет на него происходящее в мире.
> 
> Этого текста бы не было без [Velliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velliza). Мне очень хотелось подарить ей историю про Азирафеля и Кроули на день рождения. Ко времени получилась только первая глава, а остальное почти дотянулось до следующего дня рождения и требовало постоянной мотивации с ее стороны, и, в общем-то, дьявольского терпения, потому что у меня есть проблемы с attention span. А еще она сделала потрясающие [иллюстрации](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039166/chapters/57841348).
> 
> Спасибо незаменимой бете [eva_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee) (и [посмотрите, какую картинку к тексту она мне подарила!](https://eva-damngoodcoffee.tumblr.com/post/628181635528015872/aziraphale-and-crowley-good-omens-i-drew-it-as-a)), а также Etel Bogen и Tender, которые поддерживали, давали обратную связь и помогали распутаться в собственной голове. [klotho_borg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg) за обкат идеи на самом старте и бетинг первой главы.
> 
> И спасибо вам, кто прошел этот путь вместе со мной, читал и комментировал. Ваша поддержка значила очень много.
> 
> Если вы дочитали, и вам понравилось или появились какие-то мысли - напишите, пожалуйста, комментарий, я буду этому рада (и, возможно, напишу следующий текст раньше, чем через 5 лет).
> 
> (А если вас заинтересовала история Ланселота и Гавейна - она будет, так как о ней просили уже несколько человек, но не имею представления, как вам об этом дать знать. Могу предложить только подписаться на обновления.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The knight and the dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039166) by [Velliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velliza/pseuds/Velliza)




End file.
